World Stage (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: It's been a year since the treaty was signed and everybody thinks they would never see each other again. But after a surprising phone call they all gathered to play on a much bigger stage. Sequel to The Cover Up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Its been a human year since the treaty was signed but relations between the two worlds were very slow.

The Humans welcomed Alea delicasy and the high class restruarants were seen placing orders after order due to the high demand.

They were the only one's who could afford it, right now because going through an entire galaxy to get food was crazy expensive however it would get cheaper as time passes and there are more connections being made.

The Alea delicasy soon became very popular to the very rich.

As for Alea, they found themselves being visited by human tourists, a whole conversion currency had to be established so that the planet could profit from these visitors.

Each person was given a talking to about the laws of the world before departing, but of course, there was some that didn't listen.

Despite the amazing looking planet, the visiting humans soon realised there was darkness underneath it.

Interfering with things that are considered natural allowed the contract to state, that Aliea people could attack them if they went against this law.

And when they did, they legally couldn't sue and there was video evidence of going against the contraxt.

Many turned around and told their follow humans how terrible it was within an ear shot.

Some vowed to never visit while others were still swayed by the amazing looking advertisements.

As for both parties that kicked off the whole things, they continued to live in two separate worlds.

A lot of them from Aliea thought they would never see each other again.

The humans who fought them would die off in a blink of an eye because of their ridiculously long life spans.

As proof of this, even though they were at an age where they should receive growth spurts and get deeper voices, not a single of them did.

Xene was suddenly woke up by the ringing inside his head.

He said. "Out!"

Something flew out and landed on his desk, he then stretched himself awake before he did his morning routine.

He had changed his hair style to one that was most down but to bangs that were pointing upwards.

He put himself in his usual human clothes and made his way to his dinning room, he saw his father reading while his mother ate politely.

"I saw your recently grades, Xene" said, his mother. "All Exceeds. As expect of my son"

And Xene sat down and ate, not feeling any pride because it was expected of him to always get the very best grades.

If he ever had less then perfect, Xene refuse to think what would happen if that day came.

He finished eating and said. "Father, Mother. I am done eating. May I be excused from the table?"

"You were called in for today, right?" Said, his father. "You may leave"

And Xene obey, he got up and then began to make his way out, he was bowed to by the servants and treated with respect.

He began to make his way to his destination, all the while thinking of the people he hadn't seen in under 100 days.

He made his way to a station that was recently built to connect the two worlds.

He could have easily been mistaken for somebody who looked like the alien boy Xene, so he just got stares as he went through the portal.

He thought and found himself in front of a deserted looking street and in front of him was Raimon Junior.

Xene walked in and to say the humans who were invited were shocked to see him was an understatement of a lifetime.

He made him way to what was called a sports hall and there were people in their already.

He was stunned to see a familiar face of his own race.

It was Snowwolf.

"Oh, wow. Its been so long since we've seen you" said Bobby.

"Has it?" Said, Snowwolf, in a heavy coat. "It feels like I saw you guys just yesterday"

"What with the coat?" Said, Scotty.

"Oh, well from where I live it's pretty cold so I had to wear this while coming here" said, Snowwolf.

And Xene seeing nobody was going to greet him want to talk to Axel Blaze who too, was here in normal clothes.

And not long after that Endou Mamoru came in and behind him was some unknown guy.

"S-Snowwolf!" Endou looked absolutely shocked to see him again.

"Hi, Endou" said, Snowwolf.

And then Endou recognised everybody else.

"We have another familiar face" said Axel Blaze getting him curious.

And then Xene stepped into the spot light stunning Endou.

"Hello again, Endou-kun. Long time no see" said, Xene.

"Hi, Xene!" Said, Endou looking pleased to see him.

"I was surprised when I got the call but you Raimon guys are always so professional" said Xene. "And I'm sure you dont mind playing with me now, right?"

And Endou nodded.

He honestly did expect to ever see Xene again.

"There is somebody else here to" he said, surprising them as he turned around.

Out of shadows came a blond haired guy with a purple jacket, green shorts and sneakers, he had a weird aura around him.

"That's..." Said, Shadow recognising him immediately.

The guy twirled a bang and said "Have your forgotten me? We'll the past beats inside me like a second heart" he added a quote.

Both Jack and another player recognised him immediately.

"I know this guy!" Said Jack.

"It's Janis from Gemini Storm" said, Kudou.

"I honestly wouldn't have stepped back on this planet after what you guys did to me" said Janis, before he seemed to calming rage inside him, before he said. "But Ive managed to look past that"

He seemed to have gotten help since the last time they met to deal with the rage and went as far as come here.

They all were very surprised to see him.

"This is great. Let's introduce everyone" said, Endou running to this guy nobody had seen before. "This right here is Austin Hobbes"

"N-Nice to meet you guys" said, the guy especially shocked to be around aliens he had only seen on tv.

"What position do you play?" said, Kudou.

"Anything except the goal keeper" said, Austin. "I just love playing the game"

"Hey, Mark. There is somebody who nobody has seen before" said, Harley. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

And what they heard was an introduction even more ruder then meeting Janis for the first time but without the insults crammed in there.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the girls plus Coach Hibuki.

"Good. You've all arrived" said, the Coach.

Suddenly they felt something coming there way from behind and Kudou found himself kicking something back.

It was a soccer ball.

The soccer ball was caught by a guy with a black vest, green shorts and sneakers.

It was Clockwork.

"Long time no see" said, Clockwork.

"What the hell did you do that for, you sico!?" said, Kudou.

"Relax, it's just my way of greeting" said, Clockwork. "Looks like you guys can't take a joke"

And even though David didn't personally know him, that greeting just now told him this guy was unstable.

"Your kidding, coach?" said, David.

But the coach wasn't joking as he smirked under his beard and said. "Now listen up cats and kittens"

"Cats and what?" Said, Janis.

"As the best players around. I want you guys to be part of team Japan" said, Coach Hibuki.

"Part of team Japan?" Said Endou. "For what tournament?"

"For the Football Frontair international of course" said, the coach. "It's the greatest youth competition in the world. All the best players play in that." Before he said. "The organiser originally asked the Alea council to make a team to send but that request soon went south. It was eventually agreed that those who fought will be split into every team in the world."

They were stunned.

Split into every team!?

Those from Alea could only image the sheer persistence they had to get Alea invested.

So to Xene, it was certain, he would meet Torch and Gazelle at this tournament.

But to the rest, it was met with excitement.

"Alright!" Said, Endou. "Well be taken on the world!"

"Yeah!" Came the humans.

The only one who joined in to shout "Yeah" was Snowwolf on the alien side while everybody else had one reason or another to detachingly join in.

They all began talking about it.

"Alright the world" said, Kevin. "Raimon is the best in Japan. So we are the best in the universe!"

"Should you be saying that in front of aliens?" Injected Scotty with a smirk.

And Kevin noticed them but nobody said, a thing.

"Now, then the first thing we have to do is cut the team down" said, the Coach.

Nelly stepped up and said. "There are 22 of you. We only need 16. So I'm splitting you into two groups who will face each other for those spots"

And they are split, both Kudou and Endou were captains and Clockwork was put behind Jude.

"So we are finally team mates, Kudou" said, Clockwork.

David really didn't like this guy.

"Don't give me those pathetic eyes" said, Clockwork to David irrataring him. "I was invited here personally by Coach Hibiki."

"Yes, Im aware of that" said, Kudou.

"Good. Awareness is the first step to acceptance" said, Clockwork before he walk away and laughed as if he was a cartoon villain.

"Wow, what a jerk" said, Thor. "I want to punch him already"

"Just try to ignore him" said, Kevin. "That guy is an expert at irritating people and getting them mad"

They didn't have the history of Royal been almost hospitalised for life because of him so there wasnt some deepened rage there.

"Endou. Kudou." Said, Coach Hibiki. "You'll be captains" surprising the two.

"Yes, coach" said, both of them.

"The match will start in two days time. Get some rest" said, coach Hibiki and then the meeting was over.

"Some times being from a larger planet is a disadvantage" said, Xene surprising them all.

"2 days...thats 12 hours for us right?" Said, Snowwolf stunning those who heard.

"I forgot, their planet moves 4 times slower than ours due to its size." said, Kudou stunning everybody. "2 days would be a couple of hours for them"

"Well, I'm going home to sleep." Said, Clockwork. "No point in forcing myself to keep awake for your fast time" and then he teleported away, stunning the room.

"That guy...when did he get that?" Said, Xene, he had something on his sleeve.

"I guess. I'll be going as well" said, Snowwolf.

"It was nice meeting you again and meeting some new faces"

"I'll be going as well" said, Xene. "Bye, Endou"

And then both of them began to walk out.

Janis was already gone.

"My biggest concern is Janis. He still doesn't exactly like us" said, Kudou.

Perhaps the coach would see this and not put him on the team.

#2 Days Later (Earth Time)#

So many people came to see this match, for the selections.

They received a uniform that would be the official Japan team uniform.

It was interesting to say the least for the Aliens measurement since it took a while to translate the required measurement for each of them.

They all took it and the female had to turn around.

To those who could look, you would notice that those who came from earth had a spotless chiseled body while those who came from Alea had a chisled body but was literred with scars because of the fight or sink environment they grew up in.

Not a single one seemed to be bothered to see their scars, but that didn't mean the humans couldn't be effectived when they saw them.

And then the female could turn back around and give feedback.

"Its certainly snug" said, Snowwolf. "I can't wait to stand on Earth stage with this"

"First, you have to be chosen" said, Xene.

"You know I'm going to be chosen" said, Kevin surprising them both.

He looked so sure.

And then they were told to get onto the field and put any history they had behind them.

Endou and Kudou separate teams was like night and day.

Endou got the nice aliens while Kudou got the ones who would make the most trouble.

Kudou felt a headache coming on before the wistle blew.

His assumptions were right because the two questioned his orders at every turn and Clockwork went out of his way to irratate everyone he came in contact with him.

Friend or foe.

While Xene and Snowwolf were well behaved and worked with everybody in the team.

There was quiet a bit of envy going on as they all displayed their skills.

Xene made sure to never put himself at 100 percent for fear of the repeat of the Chaos energy mess.

When the match was done, they were approached by an unknown man with a purple haired girl.

It apparently was the real coach for Inazuma Japan, much to everybody surprise.

His name was Kudou Michiya.

"I will now announce who made it" said, the man before listing the names one by one, it was the expected players immediately.

And then.

"Xene Zagong and Snowwolf Vertmise" said, the man.

"Sir" both of them said, as everybody looked stunned to find out they had last names.

The man continued.

"Janis Greenfall" said, the man.

"...Yes, sir" said, Janis with reluctance in his voice.

And the man continued.

"Clockwork Accel" said, the man.

"Yes, sir" said, Clockwork smirking.

Despite being the worst behaving guy on the field his skills had clenched him a spot.

Seeing this, if Clockwork got in anybody can get in that what they all thought.

Wrong.

"And finally Endou Mamoru" finished the man.

That was it.

All the aliens got in but Kevin who they were all sure would get in, didn't.

It must have been soul-crushing for the guy but Kevin gave them all his blessing.

Those who made it stayed behind while everybody left.

This was their new team.

This was Inazuman Japan and they were taken on the world.

And scene!

Happy birthday, Emily P!. I hope you have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"I just can't get used to this" said, Xene.

The whole team moved to a soccer camp.

For the last 8 earth hours, he just closed his eyes and felt boredom sink as he prayed for the alarm to go off.

It was just as expected, he couldn't force his mind into a forced sleep.

The alarm was music to his ears, he couldn't imagine what every else had to do to pass the time.

Xene got out and met his fellow Aliens.

They went to find the bathrooms and found the showers and bathrooms that they all shared.

It was the single most uncomfortable thing for the aliens to use, since their morning routin was usually vastly different.

But they had specially designed tooth brushes that made their teeth spark like the one in their mirror.

They then got into their uniforms and went to the dining room, where they sat down.

Plain rice was placed in front of the humans while something that looked like rice was placed in front if them.

It came from a container which they found in the kitchen that was labelled 'Alea' and all the girls highily suspected that Clockwork had been in the kitchen before.

This was a training camp where everybody had to be fit and each person had health requirements, the aliens didn't really get anything from eating rice like humans did.

Xene took a chop stick and began to eat it.

It was delicious.

He began to eat more.

Janis seeing this was encouraged and ate to find it was delicious.

"Is it really that good?" Said, Jack after finishing his huge bowl and was sitting next to Janis.

Janis noticed the big guy eyeing his food and promptly moved it away from Jack eyes.

Those who watched couldn't help but sweat drop.

"More please" said, Snowwolf. "This is quiet good"

And Clockwork seemed to be ignoring everybody as Willy gave him more food from the pot.

When they were done, they made their way to the field, where they were all made to stretch for the morning and wait for Austin to show up.

He showed up late and made up a clear lie about his reasons of not staying in school.

"Or, maybe it's because you don't want to be away from your mama. Mama's boy" said, Clockwork being the worst.

"Watch it pal" said, Harley, before seeing how Clockwork words were effecting Austin and put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Don't let his words effect you, Austin"

"I can't imagine why the coach chose him" said Nathan, ever since they met and became team mates, Clockwork had been good awful.

Can't Xene talk to him?

And then the coach appeared with his daughter.

"I'm sure you guys already know her so here she is again" said, the coach. "This is my daughter. Fuyuka. She would be joining us as a manager from now on"

"Manager?" Said Endou

"Im Fuyuka Kudou. Nice to meet you" she said. "It's my first time being a manager. So I'm not sure if I can be a good one"

The lack of confidence was troubling, those from Alea know she would be crucified if she ever applied for manager on their planet.

That's why it so odd to see Endou helpful and accepting reaction towards her.

This guy is something else. Both Snowwolf and Xene thought.

"For now we shall start practising for the asian palaminaries" said, the coach. "But before this, I'll say it up front...You guys don't stand a chance against the world as you are now."

His words stunned everybody including the aliens.

"What's with that look?" Said, the coach. "Don't tell me your under the impression that your on the same level as the world?"

Silence.

"I'f you were to go against the world as you are now. Its a road to never ending failure" said, the man.

"A road to never ending failure?" Said, Endou.

"If I hear complaints, its fine with me" said, the coach. "My job is to train you from the bottom up. As long as you do what I say, it's fine, especially Endou, Axel, Kudou and Snowwolf. I don't consider any of you as regulars. Be ready to fight for the spot"

He stunned all four of them especially Snowwolf, who didn't think himself to be a regular at all.

And then a practise match began and they were split into two.

The kick off was between Kudou and Janis, however Kudou had long ago passed Janis in skill level and easily shook him off stunning the guy.

Kudou passed to Nathan who blazed through Xene and Scotty, however, was stopped by Harley.

Harley passed it to Xene and Xene took a shot.

"Meteor Blade!" He said, before he thrust the shot downwards.

For the first time Endou would be taking his shot.

Endou preformed the moves for the First of justice and just barely managed to stop it.

Endou was on the ground and his hand was stinging from pain.

"Your really good, Xene" said Endou.

"Same to you" said, Xene.

Everybody was in a good mood and then the Coach began to chew out the ones who were shining on the field with seemingly hostile questions.

When the session was done, a lot were regreting having this coach.

Janis looked wiped and Clockwork was smiling as he took a water bottle.

This coach was just like a coach they would have expected from their planet.

Who would have thought they would meet such a human here?

"Endou, what do you think about the new coach?" Said, Xene getting the guys attention.

"What do I think?" Said, Endou. "Well it's true that he's different from what were used to but...I think he a great coach. He tells us exactly what he thinks of us! I'm sure there is a lot we can fix so we can get good enough to go against the world!"

And with those words, he has inspired willpower in their hearts.

The next morning, Clockwork almost destroyed Nathan leg with a slide tackle.

Nathan fell harshly on the ground, no amount of words where going to save him from the pain.

Kudou was on him in seconds.

"Clockwork, you were supposed to be b-" Kudou said.

"Good work, Clockwork" suddenly the coach interrupted. "Nice charge"

Clockwork grinned.

His hunch was correct.

While everybody else looked stunned speechless by the coach approval of the rough play.

The coach called Clockwork as if to further add salt there and Clockwork was grinning as he was praised.

Janis saw Clockwork as a threat immediantely, it became more obvious when he was running with the ball and refused to pass it only to lose it to Snowwolf who slide tackled.

"What the heck was that?" Said, Harley. "Why didnt you pass it?"

Janis bluntly ignored Harley, irritating the teen.

The mindset of fighting to be chosen for the first contact journey was begin to show.

Fudou got the ball and completely ignored Scotty who was right next to him.

The team was falling apart because of the coach's directions.

And the girls looked like they had seen enough after Jack was forced to run even when he was clearly not fit to do so with his legs and body.

On the third day, the coach gave an order to the Aliea players.

"Go to sleep. I don't want to see you all for the next 2 days" said, the coach stunning all four of them. "I can't train you if your not sharp"

And he was right, sleep was catching up to all of them and they all looked far more tired then everybody else today.

"Okay, coach" said Clockwork smirking.

He recieved praise for his rough plays and had two days to slack off, this coach was great.

The others relucantly went back to their rooms to sleep.

They were out like a light as soon as their head hit the pillow.

But even though the humans know they would be out for more than a day, they all couldn't help but expect to see them in the evening or the fellowing morning like a human because of hunger.

But nobody saw them.

Nobody could bring food up to them either and when somebody went to check if everybody was in bed, all four of them were found fast asleep.

It was the afternoon on the 5th day when all four of them were seen again.

They went to the kitchen to have breakfast as if it was morning when it was in fact the afternoon.

"How can you guys go almost two days without food!?" said, Jack, he would have raided the fridge within hours.

"You don't feel hunger when your asleep" said, Snowwolf. "Imagine how we feel eating 3 times over 2 human days? If we eat with you guys well be gaining weight not energy. We stay awake for three whole days and then we sleep for almost 2. We cant force our brains to turn off when you humans go to sleep and we can only lay down. Im sure when its our next match, well be right on the field."

And then they were told about how the Coach was found out to be cursed and he caused an incident in his old job.

Every single person had a look as if they were speaking another language instead of the concern they thought they would see to find out such news.

"What's with that face?" Said, Darrien.

"How do you think we should react?" Said Snowwolf.

"I don't know, worried? Concerned?" Said Aki.

"So what your telling us is" said, Xene. "We should worry about the coach who created the best in the nation consistantly. I'm betting many of his players went pro and are currently in the adult league right now. Each match his team won, they won by a large margin of points until he was forced to quit because of an incident that was not detailed. Now the man is back and coaching our team and you guys have the gall to complain when Raimon struggled its way to the top of the best in nation? You only obtained the title once."

Silence.

Dead silence.

"And then you want us to completely disregard the fact your former Coach put his faith in him to lead this team?" Said, Xene. "Here I thought you humans were all about friendship and trust."

More silence.

"Just come out and say it" said, Clockwork. "You don't like him because he isn't stroking your ego when you show your skills. And he's making things hard for you. Babies"

"What was that!?" Said, Kudou.

"No offense, everybody" said, Snowwolf. "But the way the coach is reacting is standard for coaches on our planet." Before he said. "I remember the coach for my team would critise even the way I walked and even if I tapped the ball lightly. I had dreams about pushing my coach off a cliff or locking him in a cooler"

"I had dreams of pushing my coach into lava" said, Clockwork. "Or burying him in a spot that I know man eating animals could get to him"

"Drempt? I was close to killing my coach in real life" said, Janis.

"Even I had dreams of ending mine. We all loathed our coaches." said, Xene. "But we all got strong due to the rough treatment. Isn't it a coach's job to help you improve yourself? Don't you think they have failed if they tell you, your current self is good enough?"

The confession of all five shocked the humans but what Xene said was profound.

"From what I've observed, you guys are so used to taking orders from Kudou or Endou" said, Xene. "But what happens if Kudou isn't here for a match or Endou. What would you do?"

Everybody was shocked.

If Endou or Kudou weren't here for a match?

There was only silence.

"So instead of complaining why not think about the people your stepping on to get this spot?" Xene said.

He shocked them.

"There were 22 of us who were called but 16 made it" said, Xene. "How many players do you think are beyond that number and would have loved to even be with us for the selection? How many players would smile if they even wore this uniform? How many players are praying for your downfall so that they can have a shot at replacing you? If I were them and heard how you guys hate the place you were given because it's too hard and the coach doesn't make you feel good about your self. I would honestly hate you. Your living their dreams and your thoughts are spitting on that dream. Did you think this uniform is just fabric? How sad"

He shocked them all to the core and then they all got up and left.

His words were making them feel ashamed of themselves.

And when Endou met Kevin who was at the river bank and practising because he still wanted to make it onto the team despite not getting in.

He felt ashamed for wearing the uniform, he didn't see it as more then clothes when Kevin saw it as a symbol that he was good enough for the world stage.

What had he been doing?

Endou with new eyes, confronted jack and told him about Kevin and how many drempt of being in his position, and how many are waiting to see him fail to take his place.

What Xene said got to all of them, and there was less complaining on the humans end.

Jack even got his second wind determined to not be replaced.

And then the day came for the Coach to decide who would be Japan's first opponent.

They watched a tv screen showing the coach go up on stage and stick his hand in a draw.

"Inazuma Japan Vs Big Wave!" Said, a lady.

Their first opponent was scheduled and all of them were pumped.

They could do this.

"I forbid you from practising" said, the coach.

And all of them said.

"Eh?"

And scene!

Next chapter, the team is forced to get creative thanks to the ban. Japan vs Big Wave. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Every single person was confined to their room.

Xene knew the soccer obsessed Endou, would be going crazy right now, not being allowed to play soccer.

Well, there was nothing that said they couldn't visit each other.

He opened his door and saw Endou, Kudou Nathan and Harley.

"It looks like we all were thinking the same thing" said, Kudou.

And then they began to walk downstairs.

Xene had never snuck behind somebody back before so this was a new and exciting experience for him.

Unfortunately the coach was there at the bottom of the stairs like a guard dog.

"Where do you think your going?" Said, Coach Kudou.

"Coach please let us practise" said, Kudou. "If we lose to Big Wave, were automatically eliminated from the tournament. Do you want to destroy the team?"

"You just have to do what I say. Or I will replace you" came, Coach Kudou harsh reply.

They were forced to go back up.

"Man, I want to play soccer" said, Endou.

"Oh, shut up" suddenly a voice said.

"Clockwork?" Said, Endou seeing the guy coming out of his room.

"You complaining because you can't play for 2 days" said, Clockwork. "If you have a problem with the coach's orders then drop out"

And then he walked inside.

It was easy for him to say because the coach had nothing but praises for him.

Xene went back to his room but was called to the kitchen when Willy managed to get footage of their next opponent.

They were gathered in front of the Tv and everybody there was stunned to not see a single alien in the lineup but then one of them kicked the ball at the camera.

What happened next was footage of the team on the beach and relaxing.

All of them anime fell.

The clip was useless but thankfully, Aki had some information from what she could gather.

They went back to their rooms and Xene said. "Turn off"

Suddenly the room was filled with soccer sized crators.

In reality, he had been practising in his room since he was forbidden to practise and hid the rooms true state with a device.

He was still fighting for his spot on this team so he used his brain to get around the rule.

The coach had said nothing about it but the man clearly knew.

He stared out of the window when both Harley and Austin left.

Observe...

He then practised for the evening before tiredness overtook him and he managed to hix the state of the room before he was forced to sleep.

Nobody saw their alien team mates for two days and when they did appear, they were getting ready for the opening ceremony for the tournament.

The aliens had to eat quickly before putting on their official uniforms and getting on the bus with everybody else.

They drove for two hours and then they walked to a giant stadium and saw lots of other players in uniforms and were directed to the sign in post for teams.

Then they were ordered into a line, Endou being the captain was naturally in front before they went onto the field.

For the first time, they saw teams from all around the Asian part of the world, holding flags and looking impressive.

Not a single person dared to look at each other because of the cameras and press.

And then the president of Japan came up onto the stage and gave them all a speech that a lot of the aliens drowned out because they had no respect for the man.

Then most teams began to leave, leaving Inazuma Japan and Big Wave on the field, a lot of players stayed behind to watch.

Coach Kudou soon began to call out who would be in the starting line up and it was expected.

But Clockwork wasnt called out which cut him deep and he became petty.

"I guess the guy doesn't have eyes" said, Clockwork, and everybody got the feeling he was talking about the coach as he obediently sat down.

Those called, went to the pitch and the whistle blew.

Observe.

Watch everything.

In Xene head something scary was going on that not even the coach knew about.

The instant Kudou got close enough, he was blocked by 'Box Block'.

Big Wave blocked all his options and attacked him, he lost the ball and Big Wave was on the attack.

And attack they did.

Both Harley and another player crashed into each other due to nobody telling them were to go.

Big Wave took a shot at the goal and Endou preformed Fist of Justice.

They scored and it sent a wave of shock through Inazuma Japan to see they had lost a goal.

The whistle blew again and Kudou had the ball again.

However, this time when he was trapped, he suddenly saw the ribbons he hung in his room while practising.

He kept the ball.

Big Wave was shocked and the announcer was impressed.

Kudou passed it to Axel and Big Wave trapped him.

Axel kept the ball and passed it to Snowwolf.

"Legendary Wolf!" He shouted before sending the shot to the goal.

"Great barrier reef!" said, the goal keeper and a wall of water erupted to block the ball.

The ball was sucked in and the goal keeper stopped the shot.

"What?" Said, Snowwolf, never thought his shot would be stopped so easily.

Axel tried shooting the next time only to be denied as well when he used his best move.

Big Wave had the ball again only to kick it outside the pitch, everybody wondered if it was a mistake until the professional reff announced Big Wave was swapping 2 players out.

Janis had the ball when the match resumed and only saw one opponent coming for him.

They seemed to have given up on the box block.

He smirked confident, only for him to hear.

"Gravestone!" Shouted a guy and suddenly the ground cracked under them.

Janis tried to dodge but he was suddenly thrust up by a boulder that was activated a second before.

Everybody stared in shock.

Observe...

Big wave didn't just have the box block, they had amazing defence moves as well!

Raimon tried desperately to score but was denied at every turn.

Kidou had the ball and ran up, only to be met with two sliders.

He jumped over the first one but didn't see the second.

His ankle came in contact with a foot and Kidou felt a sharp pain, he rolled over and clenched his leg.

"Kidou!" Some players said.

"Oni-chan!" Said, Celia.

Observe.

Kidou tried to walk it off but the moment that ball touched his leg he was in pain.

The whistle blew to end the first half and Kudou was carried to the bench by Endou.

It was very easy to feel shame, their best commander was done and they were down by a point.

This was the world level.

The coach had been right, they were most likely the weakest team here and were ready to truly challenge the world.

Kudou was switched with Austin and Harley was on the field.

Observe.

Xene watched it all as Harley evolved as Austin gave him the assist.

He watched the birth of 'The Typoon' and Inazuma Japan first point.

With Kudou, seeing the result of Coach Kudou hostile sounding orders, he couldn't help but hear his Alea team mates words.

They accept the coach because they were used to the type of coach but he couldn't deny that the coach knew Harley inside and out to create that point.

The whistle blew and Harley suddenly was marked.

And who could blame them?

He was now the biggest threat on the field because he can get past Great Barrier Reff.

But Harley got through and passed it to Jack who suddenly tried to pass only to see them all blocked.

Jack remembered the coaches words in this time of deseperation and finally got it.

He went on the offense and those muscles he gained from running was god sent right now.

He passed it to Axel who debuted a new move, thanks to watching Harley score.

It looked like Fire tornado but it was not.

He scored.

It was 2-1.

The whistle blew.

It was the end of the match and Japan couldn't believe they won.

But.

Observe.

Xene eyes were on Austin as Axel approached him.

Data collection 5 percent complete.

They bowed and then walked back to the bus feeling like they barely survived.

But there was no time to breath because Inazuma Japan was issued another match, that very night and everybody was rounded up in the morning.

"Our next match is against team Desert Lion" said, Coach Endou.

They found out, the team grew up playing soccer in the desert so they had incredible stamina and upper body strength.

They thought to just run to build this up but when they got out to the field, it had increased by several degrees.

The aliens had stamina thats for sure but Aliea never had weather like this.

"So this is a heat wave?" Said, Snowwolf even Xene was on the floor, feeling like he was dying.

Who know the sun would effect him so much?

But Janis kept running even though he should be resting more then everyone.

He was so desperate to catch up to everyone that he was willing to ignore his body completely.

We're team mates but we're also rivals Thought Janis completely ignoring Endou cry that the training was over.

The situation was made worse when all the aliens time ran out of time and went to sleep for 2 days.

Janis was found on the field in the morning out like a light.

It took everybody a while to figure out he was asleep and not suffering from heat stroke because he wasnt snoring or his chest wasn't rising.

It was the first time the humans saw an alien fast sleep before their very eyes.

Jack was instructed to carry him and Janis dispised touching him normally but offered no resistance to being put on his back.

Janis was so out that he was practically a dummy and felt nothing when his body was banged on a wall by accident.

When Janis came to, he found himself back in his bed and the last thing he remembered was practising on the field.

His muscles ached due to clearly needing more time to heal but Janis told nobody this.

Instead he was mad that nature made him miss out on 2 training days.

He didnt want to admit that he envied the humans for their ability to sleep for such short periods of time.

But nature didn't care about his feelings.

The team went onto the bus and made their way to the stadium.

Xene observed that Axel seemed closer to Austin now and that everybody seemed to have new more refined muscles.

When they got to the stadium, they were told to wait and thats when Austin neighbourhood showed up to give them home made lunchboxs as motivation.

Even Clockwork had to admit, the lunches didn't look half bad.

But out of respect for the hard work, everybody kept silent about the aliens in the group and how this was most likely not going to help them.

They ate with no complaint.

They walked into the stadium and saw their opponent Desert Lion.

Xene thought that Torch would be here but the alien was no where in sight.

This was two teams now without no aliens.

What was going on?

Did the others not make the cut?

The coach called the lineup and it was the usual.

The sun was painfully shinning down on them and the whistle blew.

Observe.

Xene had the ball and saw a slide tackle coming his way but Xene unnaturally dodged.

"What?" Said, the guy.

Xene kicked the ball to Kudou who was fine now.

Xene eyes were open to how easily his team scored against Desert Lion.

By the end of the first half it was 2-0.

The team was looking good.

Then they went in and the crowd saw how wiped out Inazuma Japan looked even Xene, Snowwolf and Janis were sweating.

Snowwolf looked ready to not get up for a while, his body was used to freezing cold temperatures not this.

This was why he wasn't in prominence.

The whistle blew again and the fatigue was showing.

But Desert Lion was fresh and began their true assult.

Xene body felt heavy and it was getting harder to breath, all he could think about was how Torch would be right at home with this heat.

Observe.

Janis was given an order by Kudou but he ignored it and went for the assault despite his body condition.

He was mowed down and Janis gave a cry of pain.

Nobody had ever seen him do that before but the match kept going.

They had to ignore him and protect the goal, the player mowed down Inazuma Japan and Endou barely stopped them because he only stood in the goal instead of running around like the rest of them.

Nathan cleared the ball, to allow them to breath.

And that's when they noticed it.

Janis was on the floor and he was clenching his stomach in pain.

He looked like he couldn't get up.

Everybody rushed to him to see if he was okay but Janis was filled with shame and hatred towards them but before he could go off Xene said.

"Get off the pitch" in his native tongue.

Those who heard were stunned by the suddenly change in language especially Janis.

"Xene?" Said, Janis.

"Look at your body" continued Xene. "Can you even stand? Who told you to overwork yourself in this heat? You need at least 3 days to recover. Get off this pitch. We're here to win not provide a crutch to somebody who made a stupid decision. As a former captain, do you think your current state is acceptable?"

Silence.

Janis clenching his teeth before forcing himself up, he stumbled and out of human compassion, somebody help him off the field.

Janis didn't say a word and everybody wondered what Xene said to him to make this miraculous thing happened.

Todd replaced him and got the ball and started running.

"Let's go every..." Todd tried off when he saw the state of his so called team mates that were struggling to keep up with him.

Todd lost the ball immediately and everybody was too tired to stop this attack.

However Xene was hurt in the assault towards the goal and Harley who always came to protect the goal was overpowered in midair.

Both Xene and Harley were down, so they had to be carried off the field.

Even when down, Xene remained dignified and classy.

Observe.

He would observe on the bench and observe he did.

He watched as Darrien and Austin got on, both fresh and many thought that Japan was doomed.

However after a failed shot, Snowwolf soon dropped to the ground, the heat and exhausting made him finally reach his limit.

"Snowwolf!" Shouted Endou.

He too had to be taken off.

Now the aliens were on the bench and seeing that the humans mostly still there proved they had little to no resistance for the exteme heat.

"Coach put me in," said, Clockwork, on his team he worked with the surrounding being much hotter than this.

"No," said, the man surprising them.

He wanted to bring something out.

He wanted to bring Austin potential out.

And after some heart to heart with Axel, his potential was brought out in the form of Tiger Drive.

Everybody was blown away by it and the whistle blew to signal the end of the game.

It was 3-2.

Inazuma Japan just barely scrapped by.

And with that Xene's observation was now 10 percent.

And scene!

Next chapter, the team is in high spirits but Xene notices Janis is struggling. An old face appears ready to show Inazuma Japan, they indeed have replacements. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"Again!" Shouted coach Hibiki.

Archer kicked the ball to the spot drawn with a marker.

He missed.

"Again!" Said, Coach Hibiki.

Neither of them had any idea that a certain red-haired alien was watching from afar having followed him.

Xene turned around and began to make his way back to school, and gave the excuse that he went out for air when he came back.

The next morning practise was going good and Austin had really come out of his shell.

Now if only Archer could come out of his.

Suddenly Coach Kudou said.

"Hudle up, boys!"

They gathered.

"Practice is finished for the day," he said, surprising everyone.

"What?" Said, Janis. "But we've only been here for an hour"

Coach Kudou rounded on him immediately.

"You like talking back, don't you boy?" Said, Coach Kudou.

Janis seemed to have an inner conflict with himself before he said. "No, sir"

"Our last game is coming up. I want all of you stretched and rested" said, the coach.

And they all did, they began to stretch but both Endou and Xene noticed Archer did not stretch and walked away.

Endou went after him and shortly after that was Clockwork.

Clockwork came down slightly irritated shortly afterwards and they went to the dining hall to watch themselves play in the previous match.

Archer left and Endou went to Coach Hibiki.

The next morning, Xene noticed Endou and Archer were a lot closer than yesterday.

Endou was the heart of the team, that was for sure.

He left and waited for night to fall and that's when he saw Janis.

Janis who clearly knew he was in danger of being replaced the most, was out here practising against the coach's orders.

Here it doesn't matter if you run fast, what matters is keeping the ball and having shots powerful enough to get through the goalkeeper.

The fact that the humans he previously looked down on was evolving before his eyes must be bruising his pride.

Xene left and then went to the girls.

"Eh, you want a recording of the team for the next two days?" Said, Celia.

"I'll be asleep for the next two days." Said, Xene. "I would love to know what's everybody been up to since that time. Some important decision might be made without me being there"

"We understand," said, Aki. "Just get some rest"

And Xene smiled before walking back to his room but not before hearing.

"Am I the only one who thinks Xene is acting a bit strange, lately?" Said Nelly.

Xene went to sleep and when he came to, he was eating breakfast while his human teammates were eating lunch.

"Let's go, Snowwolf" suddenly Thor said.

"Eh?" Said, Snowwolf as he just finished eating.

"We're doing a move together," said Thor stunning him.

Stunning him because Thor was a bulky guy who had muscles that shouldn't be there for somebody his age.

He could have been mistaken for a full-grown man.

Thor took a slurp from his spaghetti only for his face to go red.

"FIRE!" He shouted while running to and from the room in search of water, in the background was a mischevious laughing Scotty holding a bottle of hot sauce.

"Mind if I sit here?" Suddenly Janis heard from above.

Janis was stunned to see Xene and allowed him to sit.

Xene thought it was time for them to talk.

They both walked out when it was getting dark and everybody was inside, Xene kicked the ball to Janis and told him to try and get passed him.

Janis took the challenge head-on but no matter what he did, he couldn't get past Xene even when giving it his all.

In a single hour, Janis looked ready to give up.

"Come on, Janis is that the best you can do?" Said, Xene in their native language.

"No of course not," said, Janis before shouting. "But there's just no point in doing this anymore!"

Endou who had noticed them and came out to say hi, stopped when he heard the desperation in his voice.

"I don't know why they picked me in the first place," said, Janis. "It's not like I was on an Alius Master Rank team anyway. Let's face facts"

He was filled with shame.

Shame that the humans he dominated once before, supposed him so quickly and now he was finding it hard to keep up with them. It was painful when he realised he was slightly more useful than that newbie Archer.

He did not deserve to be on this team with master rank players.

"I'm disappointed Janis," said, Xene surprising him and making him look up.

"When did 'I'll grow strong enough to beat you' turn into 'I can't do it?'" said, Xene. "Did Desarm wip you so much that you stayed quiet in your place? These humans surpassed you and me because they grow strong and we're connected. Because they can't achieve much alone. We are not them. We are at our best when we have a goal to supass. How did you think out of the 200 called, you became a captain?"

Janis was stunned.

"Not too long ago, I couldn't even dribble a soccer ball and was a complete disaster on the field," said, Xene "but I kept at it no matter how shameful I looked. I clawed my way to the top because I wanted to reach the top. But even when I got there I still had to run because if I slowed down even a bit, I would be suppassed and forced to bow to somebody else. The main reason why the humans suppressed me is that I did not have somebody to be my goal to suppress. Now I'm on the stage against this whole world. Doesn't that make your blood boil with excitement? Can't you feel it's Janis. The urge to make those who look down on you bow?"

And Janis suddenly felt it through the layer of annoyance and hate.

Deep down, they weren't humans, they were always looking to pick a fight with way stronger people because that was how they were wired.

"Haven't you ever thought about making me bow?" Said Xene.

Yes.

In his dreams he drempt of one day being strong enough that Xene had no choice but to bow to him.

Suddenly Janis eyes blazed as he said. "I'll grow strong enough to make you and this whole team bow. One day, you'll have to see me as a goal"

"Words mean nothing. I want to see you back it up" said, Xene.

Janis looked at Xene with hostile eyes while Xene looked at him down his nose.

Endou had no idea what was going on but he felt like Xene had gotten through to Janis.

#The Next Moring#

Austin had the ball and in front of him was none other then Janis.

Janis ran to the ball and everybody was sure that Austin would pass him again but in a quick move, he grabbed the ball from Austin, stunning everybody even the player.

"Looking good Janis," said, Kudou.

One day, I'll make all of you bow to me. Janis thought while running the ball.

And the girls and Willy were impressed with Janis sudden changing in mood and skill.

To the coach, he had to wonder what Xene talked about with Janis last night but clearly, Xene knew how to get the correct reaction out of him.

So this was what Coach Hibiki was talking about when he said Humans and Aliens may look the same in a lot of ways but they aren't wired the same.

Xene had become a good translator for bringing out Janis potential.

He called everybody in to give them their next orders when they heard, something coming their way.

It was a soccer ball and Endou on reflexs caught it.

"Still got your reflects I see," said a voice nobody expected to hear. "Very impressive as always"

They saw a tall male in an officially looking uniform.

Desarm.

Endou eyes lit up when he recognised this guy.

"Desarm! no way!" He said he was okay!

Janis, Xene and Snowwolf looked surprised to see him.

Clockwork couldn't care less.

"It's been a long time since out last meeting and Episoln has dissolved," said, Desarm. "My full name is Desarm Oggman and I am the captain of Neo Japan"

"Neo-Japan?" Said Endou and the moment he said that 11 players appeared on both of Desarm sides.

11 players, that each person could recognise including the aliens.

"It's been a while, Mr Endou," said a familiar voice to most of them.

They were stunned to see Lina Schiller walk out.

"W-What are you doing here Coach Lina!?" Said, Endou.

What is she doing here? Thought Xene, the last time he saw her, she had made him question his identity.

"Sorry, who is she?" Said Fuyuka to Aki.

"She's the coach for Raimon before your father took over" said, Aki.

The two groups faced each other.

"So your Coach Kudou," said Lina.

"Yes, I heard about you from Coach Hibiki," said, Coach Kudou. "You were the strongest team on the planet before you left."

Strongest?

She did amazing after leaving Raimon!

"Well, since you know that. Then this shouldn't take very long" said, Lina. "As I am now the coach of NeoJapan. I would like to file a request to Inazuma Japan for a Match. And when we win as expected, well take over the role to represent Japan from you"

Her words shocked every one.

What!?

"Would you accept our challenge?" Said, Lina. "I'll like an answer now please"

The air was tense and cautious as everybody wondered what Coach Kudou would do.

"We accept." Said, Coach Kudou showing how replaceable they were in his eyes.

The aliens didn't look surprised at all but the humans sure did as they were forced to stretch for a match that could get them replaced.

Xene turned to stare at that woman who appeared before him again.

Observe.

He didn't think she would appear with Desarm, Zel followed naturally like a loyal dog.

Then the whole team was surprised to see Desarm in the midfield position instead of goalkeeper or forwarder.

Lina looked at Desarm and thought about the day, he suddenly appeared on her doorstep.

#Flashback#

It was heavily raining when she suddenly had a knock on the door.

She was beyond shocked to see Desarm in a red t-shirt and skinny blue jeans standing in front of her house in the rain.

How did he find her house?

He bowed his head deeply to her.

"Please Coach." He said, "I need you to make me stronger"

She was stunned.

"As you know the Football International is coming up soon," said, Desarm. "But I only recently found out no team in the world will take me in because they deem me too weak." He clenched his fist. "I wasn't even called for the Japanese selection team like Xene or Janis."

He was begging a human.

To do this in front of her, she could see it was physically killing him but he was swallowing his pride because she raised a team even stronger than Genesis and he couldn't deny her ability.

He looked her straight in the eye and said. "I want to be strong enough to be on that team. I want to be strong enough to take on the whole world"

Lighting flashed across his face but she could see his spirit.

She thought she would never see him again but he was right in front of her eyes and begging her despite his eyes clearly showing he did not know how deep their connection ran.

How could she say no time to him, when he clearly needed help?

She couldn't be his caretaker but she can be his coach.

"Alright then," she said, surprising him. "But you have to do exactly as I say"

And Desarm got down on one knee like he had been raised to do and said. "You have my word, Coach"

#End of Flashbaxk#

With Desarm came more aliens who were rejected by the world and humans who were rejected by Japan.

She found Desarm to be like she imagined personally, somebody who had a high level of discipline and did not ask question her from her.

Like a soldier.

He was open with answers like what happened in the last encounter.

She was stunned to learn of the existence of the Zay cube and what the price was for calling on that power was.

He seemed to care very little about his mind or his body and that was the first thing she tried to teach him this.

Until she was made to realise why this was so when he gave her information on where he grew up.

The place he grew up in was known for war, when a war broke out all the males were expected to lay down their lives for that war.

He was raised as a solider because there was a very high likelihood that he would be sent to war with his father.

He said with his own mouth.

"A soldier does not need Self Worth only to follow orders and not bring shame to their family"

She had never been so shock to the core when she heard this.

Why was he dropped in such a situation and why was there no rules about child soldiers?

The reason why he was so obsessed with time came clear to her because his time might be snuffed out any second.

He had been living with this burden for as long as he could remember.

Was playing Raimon the first time, he truly enjoyed life?

The whistle blew.

And Snowwolf dribbed the ball.

He was immediately confronted.

"Look out Snowwolf!" Said, Kudou.

But Snowwolf went past him without even blinking but was soon confronted by two bulky players.

Snowwolf kicked it beautiful to Austin.

Austin ran with the ball only to be slide tackled out of the ball.

The whistle blew as the ball crossed the sideline.

Raimon tried again but each time they advanced they would be stopped by the defence.

And then Desarm had the ball and performed the royal academy move 'Illusion Ball Vs 2' and Zesus Junior 'Dash V 2', then he passed it to a Brainwashing player who preformed his shoot before everybody could come out of shock.

It blasted past Endou fist of justice.

"Where did that power come from?" Said, Endou in shocked, by the sheer power behind it.

Why were they so strong?

"How do you like that Endou?" Said, Desarm voice. "You taught me soccer is an amusing and joy-filled game. However, it's still a competition"

He had been there to see even Janis be invited and get onto the team.

Desarm remembered the hell he went through to get to this point.

He never knew that a female could be a demon as well.

The first thing she did was find his limit, find out what made him hurt.

Because his body was physically stronger then the rest, everybody had to reach new highest to mow him down.

He would run for hours, for days until he was forced unconscious when nature kicked in and then she would use his sleeping body as target practise for the rest of the team.

They had to run up thousands of steps in the heat and she would not let him even rest for a second until he was forced.

And then the team was present for Japans last two wins and she used that to motivate them.

Now he was here and he refused to not become a Japans representative!

He was met with Janis, and Janis was confident in taking the ball off him because he had done it before.

But.

Desarm passed him!

What!?

Desarm passed to the Brainwashing player who took a shot and in that moment Nathan came back after being sent off by the coach.

Observe.

Xene watched it all, he felt something shift in his mind, reached 30 percent and felt his eyes become clearer.

He watched the second half begin and it was 1-1.

He slid to get the ball and saw Nathan, only for Nathan to be blocked.

He saw Janis.

He passed it to Janis.

Janis eyes were filled with surprise as he caught the ball.

You want at least acknowledgement, right? Xene eyes seem to say.

If he can't even get past the defence it would be pathetic.

Janis who felt this now had a goal within his reach and his race was at their best when this happened.

Desarm sent two people out for him, only for Janis to turn into lighting and zip through them.

"What!?" Both players said.

Desarm looked surprised.

But just when Janis was feeling good, a slide tackle came from nowhere and kicked the ball beyond the line.

It was a side ball.

"Did you see Janis new Hitssue move, just now?" Said Celia. "When did he come up with that?"

"Let's call it Lighting Accel," said, Willy.

Xene throw the ball to Janis who did the Lighting Accel to break through defence before passing it to axel.

Axel did his thing but Xene could somehow feel that this won't go in.

He was right, suddenly True Infinity wall made its debut and stopped his shot.

Xene wasn't stunned like the rest of them but it started a hellish game of Inazuma Japan trying to get past that wall.

Xene observed all of Coach Kudou decision that should have been a weakness for raimon but it was to train the defence up.

Things changed when God Knows remastered was stopped and Endou was put on the field.

They did the Inazuma Break ver2 with him on the field and it went passed the wall.

They scored.

The game was over, Inazuma Japan won and they all kept their places.

Desarm looked defeated.

How could this have happened again!?

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his new teammates.

This was a team...

He turned to Inazuma Japan not feeling so bad.

"We have lost," said, Lina as both teams faced each other. "As expected of the coach for Japans national team"

Coach Kudou took the compliment with a grain of salt.

Suddenly Desaem heard.

"Desarm"

He turned to see it was Endou with his hand stretched out who said. "I'm glad that I played with you again."

It seems that he would finally get that handshake from him.

But.

Desarm had grown as well and said. "We may have lost today but that doesn't mean we have given up"

All of Inazuma Japan Players blinked.

"I'f you guys even play recklessly." Said, Desarm. "We will steal the spot of Japans representatives from you"

His team looked dead serious.

Endou was surprised but this was Desarm and smiled and said. "Okay! We'll accept your challenge any time!"

And the hostile look in his eyes began to dissolve, into one of fondness.

This human just enjoys life to the fullest, doesn't he? Desarm thought.

They left after playing soccer for pure fun and Desarm looked the happiest he had ever been.

But it was about to come crashing down.

"Desarm, you have a letter," said, Lina.

It was his because it was like glass and seemed to be sealed tight, however she could clearly see it was addressed to him.

Desarm was very surprised as he took it and it won't be an exaggeration that his whole team wanted to peek when he opened it to read.

However, when Desarm opened it, he was in for the shock of his life.

This was...

"This is..." Said Zel peeking over.

"A war summons!" Said, Desarm suddenly joyously happy.

The human was beyond shocked to the core when they heard this.

"Congratulations, Desarm-sama," said, Zel.

Desarm seemed proud of this.

"Wait. War?" Said, Lina. "Desarm. You can't go to war"

Well, at least not a war where he had a high chance of dying!

She knew how old he was, somebody that young shouldn't be on a battlefield but should be in school and protected by parents.

"No offence coach but you have no say in this," said Desarm stunning her and the humans. "It was agreed from the moment I was born that I would partake in glorious war"

"Glorious?" Said, one human.

"Desarm, do you even knew what goes on in war?" Said, Lina.

"Fights to the death," said, Desarm. "Blood everywhere. I've seen dead people before. The cries of my enemies as I mow them down with pure strength and ability. Sacrificing my life for an operation to succeed and my name being engraved into history. Has there ever been a more glorious way to go?"

And every single human had to have some time to wrap their minds to comprehend what just came out of his mouth.

Glorious?

He just sprouted War propaganda.

Desarm looked happy as he went to get his stuff and Zel wanted to come along with his master to the battlefield.

The humans could only watch in horror.

What did Desarm mean he had seen dead people before?

And was he really going into a full-on war?

The answer was a bone-chilling, yes.

Desarm was gone the next morning with a simple note left behind.

This planet had made him develop some kind of humanity but in he end, he was a soldier.

Just how the alien called Desarm should be.

And scene!

Next chapter, the news that Desarm has gone to war reaches the Inazuma Japan and they are shocked and stunned. Inazuma Japan Vs Fire Dragon. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"What Desarm gone to war!?" Said all of them.

The guy they saw just yesterday was now on a battlefield.

In front of them was Coach Lina.

"Yesterday, he received a summon but there was nothing I could do to stop him" said, Lina.

"Its about time that it happened" said, Clockwork, stunning most of the room.

None of the none-humans looked surprised by this.

"We were all aware that one day Desarm would go to War" said, Janis.

"Where Desarm lives is plagued by War" said, Xene. "He comes from a war family. And every male has to go to War at least once in their life time. We were all informed of this, in case Desarm is called to War at any time."

"He was pretty amazing actually" said, Snowwolf. "I would have done nothing while I waited but he was doing all sorts of stuff. He knew the value of time better then everybody else. How many people can boast that he helped establish a connection between two races?"

"Your treating him like he's already dead" said, Lina. "War changes people for the worst. It's no place for a somebody so young"

"Young? Wait. How old do you think Desarm is?" said, Snowwolf.

Silence as they all looked at her and Lina realised her mistake.

If she told them how old she knew him to be, she would come across as nuts.

"I assume he was around human age for his looks" said, Lina.

"Our aging is a lot different then yours but in human years we'll be classed as adults" said, Xene stunning all the humans. "But the only reason Age is important is for our grade level. I know you came here to see if we can do anything Coach Lina but we can't do anything. We're just kids, you need to talk to an adult who won't listen to you, because your human. You can only pray that Desarm makes it out of there alive. I've heard, his family trained him to max, to max out his chance of survival"

They were a little bit relieved.

"How high is that?" said, Endou.

"Around 42 percent" said, Xene stunning them. "I heard Desarm father survived through 3 wars so the man knows his stuff to survive. The War is usually not that long"

"Not that long?" said, Kudou.

"It can last a few earth days to 5 earth year's" said, Xene. "It depends on if those who started it, are dead or give up. Or one runs out of supplies first."

"What kind of place is Alea, if your cool with this!?" said, Willy.

"Think of it this way" said, Snowwolf. "Your world has wars to. Wars that are going on where people are dying as we sit"

They were stunned.

"Do you think those wars only have adults in them?" said, Snowwolf. "Children are armed to fight wars as well. It's the same thing with Desarm. Just because you live in peace somewhere, doesn't mean horrid things aren't happening right next to you"

They were all shocked and stunned.

And then all the aliens got up.

"We're going to be bed" said, Xene. "We really can't help. Have faith in him. If he dies, his will, will be activated and those he knew would be notified immediately. Desarm was destined for war from the moment he was born. He was well aware of this."

And then they walked away, Lina looked ready to say something but held her tongue.

Desarm wasn't really on a full on battlefield right?

She could only pray that he was in some kind of simulation that made him think he was in war.

She was just getting to know him and try to peel away the layers to find his innocence.

Desarm, clearly had some kind of humanity in him that Endou managed to unlock.

A battlefield was a place where people lose their humanity.

If Desarm killed, that humanity would die.

#2 Days Later#

Xene stared at the tv screen showing the footage that was taken while he was asleep, it was the dead of night and the light was still on, anybody would be able to hear the sound of the tv.

He turned it off when he saw the girls come in, he returned the camera to them much to their surprise since they didn't expect him to be here so early.

He then went to wait for everybody to fill the room.

"Did he watch the video all night?" said, Nelly.

Soon that very morning they found out who would be the next opponent, apparently south Korea had won their last match easily and would face them.

Desarm was shoved to the back of their minds.

"Alright, that's good" said, Endou. "Now that we know this, we can fine tune our practise, can't we?"

"That won't be necessary" said, the coach, making them all turn to him.

"What do you mean, coach?" said, Aki.

But instead of answering, they were taken outside to the field.

They saw something strange had happened to the field.

"For the next 3 days you'll be practising in here" said, the Coach. "Of course I expect those who are alert through the night to practise here to make up for any lost time"

Todd dipped his finger in and proclaimed. "This is mud"

And then Xene heard the team complain about getting dirty, after all, thy were wearing nice uniforms and nobody wanted mud in their underwear.

But all of the aliens had the same idea, mud was nothing to them.

They hopped in, surprising everyone.

"This is weird" said, Snowwolf, he had never been in this kind of mud before and then laid the soccer ball down, they began to kick it to one another.

They all acted uptight but they were the least uptight when it came to training.

"It's like we're doing weights again" said, Xene.

They saw them fall but get right back up.

"They're playing in mud as if it isn't a big deal" said, Kudou.

"Is it because their aliens?" said, Jack. "Does the concept of this being childish, not exist on their planet?"

But then something shocking happened.

Axel joined them and Snowwolf and Xene nodded to Axel as he got in, Snowwolf passed the ball to him.

Seeing all five, inspired Endou to do it and then everybody jumped in after him.

It was a complete mess but the mud was really straining on their muscles.

As instructed when night came, all the aliens were out and practising in mud.

There was defiantly an envy there to see them go all night and act like it was only a few hours to them.

When they went to sleep, they had every right to and their muddy uniforms were given to the girls to wash.

When they woke up, their uniforms were crystal clean and they went to the Inazuma bus.

They began to drive to the game when suddenly the bus came to a screeching halt.

"What's going on?" said, Aki to the driver.

The driver pointed to the front and everybody saw an exaggerated motor bike in front of them with a teen riding it.

It seemed Archer old enemies had been gathered to fight him at a time everybody knew was the worst.

If they fight, they would have no choice but to be disqualified.

The teens knew that and they know that if they can keep the bus here until the match is over, it would be the end of Inazuma Japan.

Xene would have leapt out of the bus and just run the way if he knew where he was going.

But luckily Archers old gang came to the rescue and took the beating for them to allow the bus to escape and arrive only a bit late.

"Sorry, we're late coach" said, Endou as they all ran off the bus.

"Nice of you to finally make it" said, Coach Endou. "Lets do this"

"Yes, sir!" They all said.

They went to the stadium and it was chocked full of people.

"THIS IS IT!" yelled the announcer. "THE PERLIMARIES OF THE FINALS TO THE FFI! AN UNBEATEN INAZUMA JAPAN ARE ABOUT TO GO HEAD TO HEAD WITH THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF ASIA! THE SOUTH KOREAN TEAM. FIRE DRAGON! THE WINNING TEAM WILL GRT A TICKET TO THE WORLD STAGE BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE TICKET GIVEN OUT!"

Touko and Rika were in the stands, prepped up to see their boys.

"Wow what a big crowd" said, Touko.

"Lets go, take them down, guys!" shouted Rika.

Even Coach Hibiki was in the corner to watch this match.

Inazuma Japan crouched together and began to hear Endou pep talk.

"Okay" said, Endou. "This is what we've been waiting for. No more messing around! Lets get this job done!"

"YEAH!" they all said, even the aliens joined in.

"You guys are sounding confident" suddenly a voice from behind said getting them to turn. "I'm glad because It would make it even more fun to beat you today"

It was Bryon Love!

"Bryon?" said, Endou. "What are you doing here?"

The last time they say him, he was in the hospital!

Suddenly another familiar voice said.

"Nice to you guys again"

Out stepped Gazelle.

"Yes, it took you so long to get here. We thought you chickened out on us" said, Torch appearing, his lines more profound on his face then last time.

"Torch? Gazelle? What the heck, are you guys doing here?" said, Xene, he thought hanging out with humans was beneath them.

"What's going here?" said, Janis.

"What do you think, you doorknob?" said, Bryon. "We're not here to observe. We're here to trash you"

"Your..." said, Endou.

"That's right, South Korea's Fire Dragon!" said, Bryon.

"Wha-who-how?" Endou was so confused.

"What are you so confused about? Why wouldn't I be chosen for my national team?" said, Bryon, revealing he wasn't Japanese but in fact South Korean.

"Your nation?" said, Axel.

"We were called by South Korea" began Torch. "And we thought, why the heck not? Lets do it"

"Remember, we always wanted a chance to play you again" said, Gazelle.

Apparently, their truce between each other was still going strong.

And then Bryon boasted about their training and the great mastermind behind their plays.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, the great players of Japan. This will be a match to remember." said, Chang Su Cho.

And Xene didn't know what to be more shocked about, the fact that both Gazelle and Torch were standing willingly next to humans or that the human they boasted about had manners.

"Yes" said, Endou.

"But I must warn you. There will be a dragon on that field today" said, the guy confusingly.

The guys information was pretty much drowned out but Endou encouraging words, as they got ready.

"I know that I would be here some day but I didn't know it would be this shocking" said, Xene.

"It is quiet a shock to the system" said, Janis. "To think they would be here"

"We'll, we can't lose to them" said, Xene. "It would be shameful if we did"

Snowwolf was stunned to be fighting against his former captain.

"Man oh man. My former captain is here." said, Clockwork voice making Kudou turn to find him kicking the ball. "But since we have Inazuma Japan genius playmaker on our team. We should be fine. There's nothing to worry about"

He was really good at getting on people's nervous but Kudou had lost his patients.

"Alright listen, pal" said, Kudou "There is no way we're going to win this game unless we all work together"

"Team work is for you humans" said, Clockwork kicking the ball up before catching it. "I never played so I don't care what happens today. Do your best Kudou" and then he walked away, chuckling.

"What is wrong with that guy?" said, Jack. "He's annoying the heck out of everyone here"

"Just ignore him" said, Harley.

And then Xene watched as the coach called Endou and benched him.

Observe.

Observe everything.

They got into positions and the ball was kicked, it wasn't long before Xene was taking a shot but it didn't get passed the goal keeper.

But Inazuma Japan had the ball again thanks to Snowwolf new move 'Avalanche', heavy snowballs came down and almost flattened both Torch and Gazelle.

Snowwolf apologised inwardly to his former captain before he called Thor over, they knew they were going to do their new move together.

They were aiming to work together for a single shot.

"Thunder beast!" Yelled both Snowwolf and Thor, putting the wind out of Wally who didn't get to name it.

It went in.

"The first goal goes to inazuma Japan!" said, the announcer.

The whistle blew for the second half and Xene was on high alert again.

Observe.

He observed, Fire Dragon using the perfect zone press and crippled both Snowwolf and Harley.

The only reason why it worked on Snowwolf despite the difference being wired differently was because the move had gone through both Torch and Gazelle for testing as well.

Both Xene and Harley had to be taken off the field and had to be sprayed from their ankles, Aki had to spray him with a medical kit that appeared in her bag one day.

That redness became nothing in a matter of a single spray and she was amazed.

"Scotty and Austin. I'm putting you on" said, Coach Kudou.

"What?" said, Austin. "We're substitutes, really?"

"We're fine. We can still play" said, Snowwolf and he tried to get up to prove it only to feel a sharp pain from his foot, that was something the spray hadn't seen.

He needed an analysis on his foot.

The whistle blew and Xene watched as Thor and Archer were the next victim.

Honestly seeing how the whole match went down, Xene felt like he was seeing himself and the whole field as the game progressed.

He could see every little detail of the players but he could do nothing about it.

His observation simply wasn't complete yet because when Clockwork came onto the field, Inazuma Japan was forced to evolve and the threat of Chaos Break made losing very high.

However, the moment Endou debuted the Hammer of wrath, the tide turned and there was more chances for Inazuma to make a goal.

However, Xene could tell that Axel heart wasn't in it, the two chances he got failed and it wasn't until he was talked to did he put his heart into it and debuted a strong move that tore through the goal keeper defence.

Xene could tell the shot was going to make it and it did, the whistle blew to end it.

4-3 to Inazuma Japan.

Just barely.

That whistle was music to the teams ears and everybody was overwhelmed by how hard the fight was compared to the other's.

However, Xene eyes were on Axel as he went to meet people he didn't know but he could guess the contents of the conversation, and then a man who looked like Axel appeared and Axel treated him with respect.

Most likely his father.

There were words exchanged but the look on Axels face and how he turned around said it all.

The issue with him seemed to have gotten the best outcome and Xene could see his spirit leaping out to come back to the team.

Observation now 50 percent.

Xene closed his eyes with a smile and everybody went back to the bus with pride even Fire Dragon didn't mind.

However, the moment they got into the bus they heard.

"That's it for me"

They were stunned, as they all turned to Janis.

"I can feel my body is at its limit, currently. Playing at a level beyond Master Rank is dangerous for me in this current time" said, Janis. "Coach, please put my off the team"

And most of them said.

"WHAT!?"

However, the coach allowed this as Janis might permanently damage his body.

He had been taking mountain leaps instead of stepping stones to get this far and the Coach allowed him to drop out.

The news only felt worse when an Alius doctor was called and took a good look at Snowwolfs leg.

He didn't just collide with Harley, either Torch of Gazelle took a quick shot at him in that split second and made the damage way worse then it should have been because they knew what to look for.

There was no way he would be healed enough for the next match despite the advanced healing, the world had.

They were truly going against the world.

But they wont have Snowwolf or Janis by their side.

Kevin Dragonfly got the call he always wanted.

"Yes!" he yelled.

And scene!

Next chapter, the team without Janis or Snowwolf arrive on Soccer island and are invited to a fancy party that turns nasty when Endou shows up. Inazuma Japan Vs England. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

They watched as the bus was loaded into the official Inazuma Japan Plan.

It was crazy, they felt like they were the top team already.

"Hello boys" said, Austin neighbour. "Here's you lunchbox's,"

Most of the team crowded around to see this and saw the amazing lunch prepared.

"Back off. Your taking on the world" she said. "I want you to eat these on the plane so that you can stay healthy and keep your energy up."

"Yes, ma'am" said, the group.

Suddenly something teleported into existence and they saw it was a drone carrying what looked like a wrapped lunchbox.

It flew over to Clockwork who was covering three seats as he relaxed.

"Finally. I sent my order out like 2 minutes ago" he said, as he took the lunchbox.

The drone disappeared and then he opened the box and took a piece of steam meat from it.

"Hey, have some respect" said, Celia.

"And why should I?" said, Clockwork. "That woman keeps feeding me what's equal to a human eating dog food"

They felt the insult and the women face grew red.

"Did nobody teach you manners!?" she said.

"I'm an alien, what do you think happens when you give me human food" said Clockwork finally coming out and say it.

What?

She paused as she said "Eh?"

"I should have told you, but some of my team mates are from the planet Alius" said, Austin.

"Eh?" she said. "EEEHHH? YOUR..."

"Yes, an alien. Take a picture it will last longer" said Clockwork. "If your going to present food at least do research. You might end up killing somebody one day. It's a bit ignorant of you to assume, everybody is human when a treaty was signed only a year ago"

"Clockwork!" said, Kudou.

"What, I shut up last time to be nice. All of us Alius people endured what she gave us. I'm not doing that again." said, Clockwork. "So if anybody wants my food. They can have it. I got something else." Before he said. "Xene, do you plan to starve or are you going to eat food that is only going to make you gain weight again?"

Silence.

Xene walked to the woman and bowed and said. "Thanks for the food but I won't be needing it."

"Oh..." she said, surprised by how gentleman like he conduct himself to be.

And then she realised who he was and her eyes went round.

"You wouldn't happen to be the alien who is friends with the president?" she said.

"...We have a mutual relationship" said, Xene and she looked ready to faint.

It was clear to everybody that she was not prepared to meet such people today.

And then everybody could say goodbye to their families, it was the first time they saw Snowwolf and Janis parents.

Xene and Clockwork parents were far too busy for this when it was the match to determine who was the best in the world.

"Its time to get on the plane" said, Coach Kudou.

And then they left and got on.

Xene eyes turned to Harley who immediately turned pale when they left the ground.

He heard that they were going to some place called Soccer island.

They landed several hours later and walked out, it really felt like a tropic island, poles that had flags for each team was everywhere.

Then they entered the bus and got a good look around, the island was split into sections for each team so there was an England street and an Italian street.

However when they went through the Italian street they saw people on a soccer field.

"Stop!" said, Endou and the bus did, everybody opened their windows to look out.

"Look at them. Who are they?" said Endou.

"I guess the Italian team" said Nathan.

"Midfielder and Forwarders remember where each other are, when your dodging" said, a guy in an official uniform.

"Yes, sir!" all of them said.

"Keep one eye on the ball. The other eye on your opponent" said the guy. "Keep thinking about how the ball might be stolen"

"yes, sir!" they all said.

"That's amazing" said, Endou. "He's in the middle of the field and he can still see the movements of the defence behind him too. Cool"

"It's like he's got eyes at the back of his head" said, Xene.

"He's the kind of guy, you would expect to be at the top of the world" said, David. "A player who can see everything on the field as if he was watching from the sky"

"See, anything on the field, huh?" said, Kudou.

"This is the world" said, Endou smiling.

Observe.

They continued until they found the place they were living in.

"How come, our place looks like a hellhole?" said, Clockwork as they walked in.

The roof wasn't even straight!

But nobody dared to say it except for Clockwork, luckily it looked much nicer inside and they were assigned new rooms.

Rooms that felt a lot more premium, plus it came with a massive tv and a complementary fruit basket.

Xene had no choice but to order food since he hadn't eaten and a drone came a minute later and he ate.

They were allowed to explore the island until they had to show up to introduce themselves to the world.

Xene found a spot in the forest to practise in and he practise a bit before they all got the bus.

They were forced to take off their jackets and Endou was give a massive flag before they walked onto the field before the World.

Their introduction was interesting because the announcers had clearly been notified of two players from Aliea in the group but that was it.

They were the dark horse of the tournament and have struggled their way to the top, winning by a hair breath.

They walked around the pitch, making sure all the cameras got them before standing their spot on the field.

Nobody would have guessed that in the Inazuma Japan team was a monster who was close to emerging.

It was quiet the sight to see the FFI logo projected in the sky and each team logo above their heads.

The opening ceremony lasted for four hours and everybody was ready to go to bed.

So Xene and Clockwork got first try of the training grounds first, and try they did.

When the team discovered the place, they saw it had skid marks and ball marks everywhere before they went to have breakfast.

They finished break and sat down to be told who they would face.

"Our first match is in 4 days" said, Aki. "our opponent is the England team, Queen of Knights. Their skills are top class amongst Europe. To be honest it's a bad match"

But of course Harley didn't care about that and Clockwork drowned him out and anybody who wanted to express their excitement.

Meanwhile the coach received an invite from the English team.

The team went to the field to practise and played for an hour before they found out about the letter, the coach excepted.

So now they had an option, look for tuxes themselves or the island could provide them with one.

They were then left to their own devices.

Clockwork went to his room and began to search what a tux looked like and began to design one and Xene did as well.

As long as they got money for it, they could have any suit made and delivered in an hour.

When Clockwork came down in his suit, he just had a look that said 'I have way too much money' making them all sweat drop at his casual posture despite the sparkling black suit he wore.

Even what Xene had was not so glamorous.

"Guys, are all of you ready?" said Aki voice and then they all turned to look at all three girls minus Nelly in dresses, nice hair and makeup.

They looked pretty!

"You look better in those, then I thought you would" said, Harley without thinking and Xene tried to stop him.

Even on his planet, if a guy dared to talk like that the female would suddenly find mysterious strength and they would be buried immediately.

The girls expressions turned cold when they processed what he said.

"Then I thought you, would?" all three said without any emotion.

Harley knew he was in trouble and said. "Sorry, sorry. What I was thinking just slipped out of my mouth"

"It doesn't make it better" said Kudou.

"Where's Endou-Kun?" said, Aki.

"Now that you mention it. I don't see him" said, Xene.

But where he went was obvious to anyone.

To play soccer.

And they were right because he was playing soccer at this moment.

They were taken into posh English vehicles to the party and it was like being at his parents business party all over again for Xene.

Xene elite training kick in and he was soon mingling with the English, all classy to the point of shocking.

"An Elitist boy is still an Elitist boy no matter which planet he's on" said, Clockwork as he went to snack on the food.

They mingled with the crowd until Endou showed up.

And then it went down hill from there.

It started with him turning up in his uniform and offering Edger, the captain of the other team, a soccer stained hand.

Aki was given new shoes and Endou was given a Tux that he had to be coached to put on.

When he came out, he was met with scorn from the English captain and since Endou was the heart of the team, everybody picked up on the captains mocking laughter immediately.

He wasn't a good guy and the team rose but Endou managed to make them back down through words but the Captain challenged him to take his shot.

And just like that, a peace party had turned into a shot match.

They all looked at the field so nobody noticed Xene dead look he gave the field as he was observing.

The whistle blew and the captain ran to Endou before he preformed the move that slaughtered its way here.

"Excalibur!" shouted the guy, his right leg turned into a massive sword and rushed to Endou who perform Hammer of Wrath without fear.

However the shot forced its way through him and everybody was left stunned while the English side turned smug.

However, Edger did not expect the praises from Endou who was excited and didn't seem to dispair from the shot.

He turned to his team mates all excited, they can now truly see the world level.

This was world level soccer!

The English side thought they were a bunch of weirdos.

The next morning, Endou found the team practising in the back field, looking pumped up for the match before both Clockwork and Xene went to bed.

When they woke up, the coach told Xene he was playing midfield while Clockwork was on the bench.

The guy had no problems with this and they went into the bus that took them to a ship.

It wasn't every day, everybody saw the world like this.

However, when they saw the stadium and walked into, they were met with a crowd so huge, that it was mid blowing.

"We're a long way from home" said, Nathan.

"Try being a galaxy away from home for months." said, Clockwork, as he sat down and the Captain took his band.

The game started and The Queen Knights attacked instantly.

Inazuma Japan tried to advance but they kept on being shut down and Edger used Excalibur to score a goal.

It wasn't new for Inazuma Japan who struggled their way to the top.

Kudou smarts came up with a new strategy that broke through the English team defence and when Axel had the ball, Edger stole the ball before he could shoot.

Then he did Excalibur from the goal line much to the shock of Japan and Inazuma Japan.

Japan managed to block it but at a cost.

Jack.

Jack had to be removed from the field and Kevin replaced him.

Xene began to observe Kevin closely while feeling more detached from what was going on by the second.

It became quiet a scary thing when Xene could see every little movement Edger made when he did his signature shot.

But Xene was far from ready to act on this and allowed the match to just flow, he was confident that Inazuma Japan would evolve and win this.

And he was right, when the second half began, he could sense Endou evolving and it brought a change to the team.

Endou debuted a move that made the ball miss.

It was a game changer and the team didn't have to be afraid of Excalibur anymore.

The whistle blew to end the game.

It was 4-3 to Inazuma Japan.

They had won, and it was a shock to the English supporters.

However, Edger couldn't hate them and smiled.

Xene found that his observation was now 80 percent.

And scene!

Next chapter, Clockwork is surprised to see a blond haired man and tags along with Kudou, David and Endou to track down this man. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The boy who almost copied Endou in anything he did, was trying his best to step out of the shadow and become his own goal keeper.

Clockwork broke off from the group and walked off to look around the island.

The coach who had been nothing but 'Obey me or I'll replace you', was now given them so much freedom, that they could just go sight seeing instead of practising.

Clockwork tried to find an attraction when he saw a blond haired man with shades come out of the building and walked to a limousine.

He didn't know why but something about this man made him stop despite never seeing him before.

The man was stunned to see him having clearly recognised him before smirking and getting into the vehicle.

The vehicle drove off and Clockwork decided that it was time to leave by walking down the pavement only to hear.

"Clockwork!"

It was kidou and David.

"Who was that you met just now?" said, kidou.

"Hmm?" Clockwork said. "I have no idea what your talking about."

He was suddenly forcefully made to face them once more.

"I'm asking, who you just saw now!" said, Kidou more forcefully.

Oh?

Clockwork smiled and said. "Let go" smacking the hand away. "What are you getting so upset about? It's not like you Kidou-kun"

"We saw you with that guy!" said, David.

That guy? What on Earth are they talking about? Clockwork wondered.

Did they mean that blond haired guy?

"Why were you with Kageyama..." said, Kidou.

He smirked and his guess was right, Kidou lost composure.

This Kageyama guy was Kidou dynamite.

"Clockwork!" said, Kidou.

Clockwork turned and said. "Who I hang out with is none of your business"

But Clockwork didn't entirely leave, he used his amazing ability to climb a building and go roof hoping.

He saw both humans run and then split.

Clockwork wished he had his spy stuff but there was only so much that he could get through airport security.

They had to specially screen his stuff because it held alien tech, they had never seen before.

So he chose to follow David and he saw quiet a show, his eyes allowed him to overcome the bright light to see the full person.

That wasn't Kidou.

Sometimes, he loved the fact, he wasn't human.

He thanked his parents for given birth to him, so that he could mess with people.

He decided to put on his vision and saw the trial of time that showed the man heading in a certain direction and got onto a bus.

As he followed, the people at the next stop to get on and turned out to be Kidou and David.

"Clockwork" said, Kidou.

"Well, if it isn't you guys" said, Clockwork.

"So you are planning to go after Kageyama?" said, Kidou.

Clockwork smirked and it irritated Kidou on a deep level.

This was fun.

And then they heard the doors closing, only for a surprise to come on at the last second.

Endou Mamoru.

"I made it!" said, Endou, he saw Kidou and David but then he saw him. "Clockwork?"

Now it's a party.

And then he heard both David and Kidou talk about this Kageyama person, who they clearly had a lot of history with.

"We saw Clockwork meet with Kageyama" said, David.

"Is that true, Clockwork?" said, Endou.

Clockwork said. "Who knows?"

This is really fun.

"I trust Clockwork" Endou suddenly blurted out stunning him, Kidou and David. "He's a friend so I trust him"

What is wrong with this human? Clockwork thought, as he sat down.

"So where are we going?" said, Endou.

"Don't know" said, Kidou.

And then they entered Italy land and got off the bus, but Clockwork seemed to keep walking.

"Clockwork, wai-" began Endou.

"Just shut and follow. I can see the mans time" said, Clockwork stunning all three of them.

They followed him only to come to a dangerous scene that had Kidou come to the rescue.

Clockwork listened to Kidou relationship about the man and his questionable methods of obtaining success.

However, Endou had a good heart and thought they could replace the injured members of the Italian team.

"You can do that" said, Clockwork. "But I came for something else" and then he walked away.

He tracked that guy down only to run into Kidou and the others again but surrounded by logs.

The way Kidou looked at him, told him, he had been at the right place at the wrong time.

"Clockwork, let's finishes what we talked about earlier" said Kidou making the Italian captain realise what he was as he responded to that name. "We'll, join for the match"

"Ill see what the guys think about it" said the guy.

And they went to the rest of the team and the injured goal keeper objected because he didn't want Japan to protect Italy.

However, Endou won him over and now they were on the pitch.

They treated Mr K with respect until the man called Kidou his creation.

That gave them all a terrible feeling and made them realise who he was.

Clockwork was just enjoying the show, it got more interesting when the commander of Mr K showed up, looking like Kidou clone.

Clockwork smirked and then the game began.

Italy was in shambles because they weren't used to Kageyama strategies being directed at them but Endou calmed everybody down and told his new friend to let Kidou who was familiar with the man, to handle it.

That worked for 2 minutes before it was revealed Kageyama had evolved with the time he spent in and out of prison.

But Kidou was feeling the mental attachment and every second Clockwork saw Kidou crumble, he got mad.

Suddenly he said. "Stop basking into the past, Idiot!"

His voice snapped him out of it.

"We aren't puppets or creations" said, Clockwork before he slide tackled him.

Kidou went rolling.

"C-Clockwork!" said, Kidou.

"You-" Endou began.

Clockwork put his feet on the ball and looked from side to side, he looked at both sides with soulless eyes that did not belong to a human being.

It was understandable that they all of them backed away even his temporary team mates.

"So you've revealed your true self Clockwork?" said, David.

"Huh?" said, Clockwork.

"We've known you'll double cross us for Kageyama" said, David.

"Cant you humans, take a joke!?" said, Clockwork. "I've never seen this blond dude before today!"

His confession, stunned them but Kageyama did not react.

"I just want to see you mad because it was interesting" said, Clockwork further stunning them with how terrible his personality was. "Yes, I know my personality is trash but I would never betray somebody for somebody who is clearly weaker then me. I come from a planet where human physical ability is put to shame. Do you think tall, blond and skinny here, has anything, I want?"

Silence.

"And to top it off, he's pathetic" said, Clockwork. "Kidou. This. Kidou that. How can a human rely on so one else so much that it's this bad? Even a table has more balls then this guy has. Go and Die. Kageyama"

More silence.

"Clockwork..." said David stunned.

"And now I'm hearing he wants to destroy Inazuma Soccer" said, Clockwork. "Your so weak that its insulting. If you want to destroy our soccer. Came at us with an army!"

Everybody was stupefied, they finally got a look a mind-set that was nothing like their own.

He was wired differently.

But he wasn't a terrible guy like they thought.

"So Kidou" said, Clockwork looking at him on the ground. "Are you going back to being that weakling puppet or.."

Kidou found the strength to stand up and kicked the ball out of his reach and say. "I'm not a puppet!"

He was revived and Clockwork hid his smile.

He wasn't going soft, he wanted entertainment and couldn't do that if Kidou was depressed.

He followed after them, him, Kidou and David worked to go through the team and then passed it to the Italian guy who took a shot but it wasn't a special move.

The keeper stopped it and it was pretty much downhill from there, Endou almost fractured his spine due to a fast shot.

But thankfully Endou survived and everybody pressed on.

Everybody started waking up and doing their best, even the team that was supposed to replace Italy.

Kidou broke through Kageyama hold because of Endou and David gave them what they needed to perform their new move well.

So Emperor Pengiun number three was born with three people.

Later, Clockwork would deny working with humans but it not only blow Emperor Penguin X away but it scored a goal for them.

"You can be useful at times" said, Clockwork to David.

"I'm what?" said, David.

"We managed to complete it thanks to you, David" said, Kidou, he understood Clockwork more.

"Kidou..." said, David.

Before the whistle blew again for kick off but the so called ultimate existence wasn't moving.

Clockwork blocked his ears from humans encouraging each other, he wasn't seeing this.

But it got them to play against them with their soccer.

What was left of Italy won and they could represent the country again only for Kageyama to play his hand by showing them something shocking.

The match between Inazuma Japan and Argentine, The Empire!

"Wait. This match isn't until tomorrow!" said, Kidou.

And then they all felt a stick idea come to their heads.

Kageyama smirked confirming it.

He had changed the times to make sure they won't be at the game!

They had been had!

All of them had no choice but to start running in hopes of making it.

Somebody offered them a ride only for an accident to happen and they had to run to the ship on foot.

They missed it just barely and the next one wouldn't be here for at least another hour.

So they had no choice but to sit down and watch the game on the Tv, praying Inazuma Japan would be all right.

They weren't.

Without a captain or a playmaker, the team was a mess.

The Empire was walking all over them with Zig Zang flame.

Each time, it was used, it dominated over Japan.

The Ball was passed to him when he heard.

Observation.

**100 percent.**

The person in front of him used Zig Zang flqme but something shocking happened.

Xene image flash.

He got passed it!

"What?" said, the player.

"What!?" said, the announcer.

"What!?" said, everybody looking.

Kageyama and his partner looked stunned.

And then Xene blasted off, he was crazy fast and the world and his team watched in absolute shock at his speed.

Even the coach was shocked.

The Empire immediately tried to stop him by using three people.

What happened next was the most amazing display of ball possession the world had ever seen.

All cameras were on him as he passed them, he continued to run, somebody did a slid tackle, he did a jump.

Then he was facing defenders who began to get out their special moves, only for him to be so fast that he disappeared from their eye sight before they completed it.

He was behind them when they realised this and he was facing the goal keeper.

He wasn't stopping.

The goal keeper went one on one with him, but the guy fell down not seeing his own feet get twisted.

Xene with no opponent lightly kicked the ball to the goal.

And then he began to walk back as somebody finally blew the whistle to signal the point.

But nobody could speak, nobody could talk.

There was only silence as Xene walked to his team side and said loudly.

"Do you all mind if I be the captain for this match?" said, Xene.

Silence, as his hair began to float, began to shine like his father.

"No, objections here," they all said instantly.

Nathan handed the captain budge to him and he put it on.

Xene turned to his opponents.

The world was about to witness a true monster.

And scene!

Gets ready for awesomeness. Next chapter, with Xene leading the charge, Inazuma Japan get shocking better and at the centre of it is Xene who has the world transfixed on him. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Love the feedback. I do have an answer to the frustrations of the humans who keep forgetting. It's very easy to forget that there aren't the same. Coach Kidou never had experience with somebody from Alius before the tournament. Inazuma Japan has two players who never were on that ship and the rest still reject Xene and the others natural mentality. However, Kidou is opening himself up to the idea that his alien team mates have different types of thoughts that lead to the same conclusion.

I do not own Inazuma Japan.

Enjoy!

"GOAL!" Yelled the announce for Argentina.

Before the other said "But more importantly, what the heck was that before!? Did a single player just get past The Empire!? Who the heck is that!?"

The camera looked to see Xene instructing Inazuma Japan while the announcers went to check Inazuma Japan team players.

And who could blame them?

Xene hadn't done anything memorable and Inazuma Japan had struggled their way to the top now.

They had four noteworthy Players and all of them weren't in this match.

"His name is Xene Zagong! And he's from the planet Alea!" Shouted the announcer, stunning most who watched before he put the two together. "Hold on. Is he the alien who is friends with the Japanese president!?"

When your playing mediocre, you can even forget how important a person is.

The whistle kicked off and the Empire had the ball.

Xene was on that person like Glue, in a flash he had closed that gap stunning everybody but Inazuma Japan.

He still got that speed.

The person tried to shake him off but it was no use, Xene took the ball off him easily and Inazuma Japan advanced.

"W-What skill! It's like he took the ball of a child instead of a world class player!" Said, the announcer on the right.

"Now!" Said, Xene and then suddenly the four running behind them changed formation several times.

"What's this?" Said, the announcer. "A new technic!?"

And then Xene backpassed, the ball was passed around with speed while they charged, there was always somebody obscuring the vision of the other team so they couldn't see the ball.

The ball passed the Empire players one by one.

"Jesus, Crist. What is this!?" Said, the announcer shocked, they could see what was happening from above but there was no way the Empire could see it from down below.

Even at the back, the Empire couldn't see the ball.

Inazuma Japan blazed through the Empire forwards and midfield with this move.

And then they were met with Defenders who were about to do a special move when they heard at the last second.

"It's a special move. Axel stop. Kevin slow down by three steps but move to you right" began Xene. "Nathan and I will take to the sky"

And they obeyed.

Just before the Special move was launched and the player couldn't stop his body.

Axel kicked the ball up to both Nathan and Xene who overshot it together downwards.

Where Kevin was past the defenders due to the world looking at Xene and Nathan.

The Empire realised this too late and Kevin was already doing it, even the goalkeeper had been looking at Xene and Nathan.

Kevin had been instructed to be ready in shot position because it was going to come to him fast.

The shot was already released by the time the Goal Keeper noticed Kevin, so it was too late to do a Special move.

The goal went in and the whistle blew to signal the goal.

Argentine was in shock and so was Inazuma Japan coach and the players who were forced to wait for the boat.

Kageyama was in shock, he thought Inazuma Japan would collapse without Kidou and the others, who know that his actions would make a monster emerge?

This was Xene from Aliea, the one the Raimon Eleven fast over a year ago.

Inazuma Japan looked shocked that they scored so easily and the Empire realised their reaction time had been exploited.

"Okay, good work everybody," said, Xene praising those who came with him as he turned around. "Let's go back to our positions."

Go back!? The Empire knew from that play, Xene was the most dangerous player on the field right now!

To make it worse, he hadnt shown up as a noteworthy person of interest to gather extensive data on!

The instant that ball was in Inazuma Japan possession, Xene was being tag teamed, but Xene merely smiled when the ball was kicked over head after he gave a nod.

He jumped and so did his markers, but Xene jump was faster, higher, stronger then the Empires.

"Holy cow, look at that height!" Said, the announcer. "Does he have springs in his shoes!?"

But something even more shocking was about to happen.

As Xene got the ball, they camera realised how familiar the way he took off was.

A light shone from his right leg and grew.

That was.

"Excalibur V!" He said before he slammed it down and the ball went through the pitch like a wrecking ball.

Not only was the world shocked by this move, Edger was stunned to find Xene hiding his version of his move.

But they were more shocked by the sheer power behind it, not only could the Empire not get close, they were sent flying!

Players tried to use their special moves in a desperate bid to stop the ball.

But Xene mowed them down through sheer power, so imagine how the goal keeper fared against it.

But he still tried.

The goal went in.

But the damage left behind was jaw-dropping, world-class players were on the ground.

It was eerily similar to how Zeus Academy mowed down the Raimon Eleven in the Football Frontier Finals.

One Player, mowed down a single national team!

What was this!?

What was such a monster here!?

Those who dismissed Xene because they thought he had a low limit due to being at the mercy of world-class players before, were now forced to pay attention to him.

Kidou and Endou weren't here, but he look every bit a world class captain.

And then the Empire saw they could move and stood back up.

They began to walk only to wobble on their own two feet like newborn calf's.

"You'll be fine in 5 minutes." Said, Xene out loud, before he said to his team. "So let's score as many goals as we can"

And Inazuma Japan did.

The Empire struggled to even walk let alone run, it was not an equal match anymore.

Not even the goalkeeper could jump!

By the time the whistle blew, it was 6-0.

The easiest first half any of them had ever played.

The half time, allowed them all to come to turns with what's happening with an unbelievable truth.

Inazuma Japan was crushing the Empire.

The team that struggled their way here, had become the predator and the Empire was the pray.

The girls had no choice but to give out the water but when it came to Xene...

"Are you scared of me?" Suddenly Xene said, to Aki who was stunned. "I know what Fear looks like, its been haunting me my entire life. I'm not an enemy this time around. What I want is for Inazuma Japan to succeed. I have no intention of succeeding Endou-kun or Kidou. But I can't ignore the state wherein right now. You can ask me questions, after this game. But before us is a world class team who can always come back from this. We have the whole world watching us, lets show them we aren't a team to be overlooked."

And they all realised he was right.

So what if Xene was a monster, no matter how uneasy it made them feel.

What mattered the most was that they needed to win this and show they can come out on top despite being on crutches.

#Boat Station#

"That's Xene?" Said, Fidao Ardena, even the commander never signalled him out.

Endou and the others went up against, that monster?

"I'm not surprised," said, Clockwork. " A monster like Xene doesn't go away, he evolves when nobody is looking. The scariest thing about Xene is how he adapts to a new environment. Haven't you guys noticed that he's been watching us from the moment he put on the Inazuma Japan uniform?"

"He has?" Said, Endou.

And then the whistle blew to end the break.

#Scene Break#

All of them got back to the field.

"In a shocking turn of events it's 6-0," said, the announcer on the left. "Can The Empire come back from this!? Only time will tell!"

And everybody got a strategy to combat this.

However, Xene had heard the Empire plan due to his sense being maxed.

He came up with a counterplan and it was in motion immediately, the world could only watch in absolute shock as Inazuma Japan walked all over a national team.

When the whistle blew, the world was in shock and all around Argentina was silence.

It was 12-0.

The match had ended.

Everybody could only, stare in shock at the leader board.

"T-This is, the absolute dominance that I've been looking for!" said, Kageyama. "So this is Xene from the planet Aliea! Wonderful!" Before he said. "He is the embodiment of perfection. I have to have him! He would surely be able to handle that power, unlike Mr K. It's a waste to have him in Inazuma Japan!"

Kevin looked at the board.

"Oh, man. We smoked them" said, Kevin, with sweat rolling down his face. "You wouldn't think we were up against a world class team with a score like this."

It just went to show, how big of a monster, Xene was.

You just feel sorry for the other team.

They all lined up and Xene had the captain badge on him as he went to show no hard feelings between the two groups.

The captain of the Empire shook his hand and was surprised to see Xene smiling.

And then the two teams went back in and Xene eyes stopped glowing.

He started sweating like crazy and he says onto a concrete wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said, Scotty.

"I'm fine," said, Xene.

Fine!?

Xene knew he really did push himself, his body wasn't used to that kind of burden just yet.

"Xene, you obviously not fine," said, Kevin.

Conern?

Xene forget humans were like this, so he went out and said it.

"I stretched my sense and it was a burden on my body," said, Xene, his eyes no longer shinning. "But thankfully my body held. I would have collapsed and been in a coma for days if it was any weaker." Before he said. "Let's go"

They were all surprised by how easily, he was dismissing the dangers of what he had done.

That win was a massive burden on Xene body and was laughing it off.

"This really is normal for his kind," said, Nathan. "He can be on his deathbed and he won't even care."

"Their nuts" said, Kevin as they followed.

They went on the bus and drove back to the training ground in silence and they arrived back at Sunset.

"I still can't believe we creamed a World class team, today. Without Endou or Kidou" said, Todd.

In another reality, they would have lost but now they were shocked that they won so overwhelmingly.

The other teams who hadn't seen the match would be hastly read the shocking result of today's match.

"Guys!" Suddenly they heard.

They turned to find their missing players walking up.

Endou explained to everyone why they want missing but Xene, Austin and Achier had no idea who Kageyama was so it had to be explained to them.

Kageyama sounded like an awful person to him.

"We saw your huge win," said, Clockwork surprising them. "But I must say Xene, aren't you looking pretty weak right now?"

Of courses he swarmed when he smelled somebody strong, now feeling weak.

"If you want to pick a fight. Then your welcome to try" said, Xene.

Both Xene and Clockwork stared at each other, you wouldn't think they were teammates from their looks before Clockwork back down.

He didn't know for how long Xene would be weakened for and how weak he got.

He couldn't take chances right now.

It's like their animals...Fukuya thought, the more she watched the more she realised, she knew little to nothing about the none human members of the team.

"If we go here. The humans would stop us" said, Clockwork.

With some many humans, here, they would never properly throw down.

#At a distence#

"You see that?" Said, Coach Hibiki next to Coach Kidou. "That's what interaction between two Alien people looks like. What they care the most about is strength. As you continue to watch them, you'll begin to understand that, that is the root behind anything they do. They're the easiest to follow orders but it's a mistake if you think they aren't using you for an agender since we are weaker then them physically."

And Coach Kidou could clearly see that not a single Aliea member was innocent.

Not even Xene.

What kind of environment was on that planet?

#A forest in North East Aliea#

Desarm sat on a sturdy tree branch, he wore a black shirt and cargo pants and boots, in his hand was a gun designed to cause as much damage as possible.

The forest he was in was deadly quiet.

Too quiet.

"AAAAHHH!"

It was bone chilling but then were was silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

But the dangling dead body he had taken the weapon from, made sure he did not even cringe at it.

He was cold, hungry and his hands stung.

This was war.

But despite it being cold the three suns was still harshly seen above the land.

He had been assigned to a squad to take down a cargo supply and already 3 members of his squad had died.

The tension was thick and yet Desarm remained calm because he knew if he panicked, then he was a dead man.

However, not everybody could take it like he could.

Somebody began running his way.

"It doesn't want to be here, anymore!" Said, the guy. "I want to live! I want to live!"

The guy continued crying and then he stepped into Desarm trap.

Before Desarm eyes, the guy was cut from his head to his feet into chunks.

But despite seeing this gory scene, Desarm felt nothing because, in his mind, Deserters deserve death.

He jumped down the tree and went to search the corpse for a small object.

It was a ring that should store some supplies, he found it on a still in tact hand and took it.

And then the ground began to shake and a large noise was heard.

Danger!

Desarm began running for his life, this forest was a known battlefield and that meant the wildlife survived on flesh from the corpses.

The forest main domain force had been altered to fresh blood and Desarm did not wish to become food for that mob.

But even though he was running for his life he started smiling.

This was war.

It was everything he had dream off and more.

#Operations rable#

"He's smiling?" Said, a figure in a hood. "He truly is that man's son."

There was five figures around a table and in holographic form was what was happening on the war zone.

"Damn, the enemy hacked our teleportation signals so they have to run to an old teleportation bay," said, the figure on the right.

"However, we won as well. Our enemy is being forced to abandon the cargo because the wildlife" said, another figure. "Recall, the squads in the area. Let's see how many makes it."

Even if it costs them dozens of squads, they would come out victorious, for this was war.

And scene!

Next chapter, Snowwolf returns only to be faced with questions from a curious manger but it's not just him who is asked. Xene finds himself very popular with letters given to him. review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

The answer was 16.

Out of the 6 squads sent out, only 16 made it back to the main commanding area, Desarm had been one of the one's to make it and was lucky enough to still be in one piece.

Three of them had to be wheeled to the emergency room immediately due to the vast horrific injuries they sustained.

He saw people walking up and down the area and made his way to his assigned room, until he was called up for a mission.

He walked to the room and the automatic doors opened to reveal small cubicles, they split a large room into 16.

It was nothing like his room at home and he shared with other youths as well.

"Time for nutrition pill" said, a slime coming in.

"Again!?" somebody immediately complained. "Hey, do we have something better like meat?"

"Pill, time. Nutrition pill time" The slime kept saying.

Somebody shot it with a gun, making it collapse, only for seconds later to see it rebuild itself.

Desarm took the pill and everybody else took the pill because it wouldn't leave, if they didn't.

The pill tasted awful but they weren't going to see meat for at least the evening.

Desarm wondered if his father was still alive.

Soon they would be allowed to write letters to their family and anybody else.

#Scene Change#

In a wood covered room, revealed a normal teen room.

A long ice covered board laid hovering on the right, beside it was a soccer ball that was not an Earth soccer ball.

On the cabinet were pictures of lots of moments in a grey haired boy's life.

The door was open and in came several mini animals that were rectangular in shape and trotted to the bed, where a teen was currently sleeping.

Snowwolf woke up to find that he had become a bed for his dog and her puppies.

He laughed as he was licked by them.

"Okay, I'm up" He said, getting up and the dogs moved, he went to the bathroom and did his morning routine, before he put on his professional Inazuma Japan uniform.

He walked out of his room and the dog's happily followed after him, they walked past other bedrooms that belonged to his sibling's.

He had lost a family and in return he was given parents and 7 little siblings and a dog.

He went downstairs and saw chaos.

"It's mine!" said, a little boy with red hair.

"No its mine!" said, a little boy with blond hair.

"Good morning" He said, smiling.

They all looked to see him.

"Good morning, son" said, his mother, she had long grey hair and was holding a plate full of purple pancakes.

"Good morning big brother" said, his siblings.

"You're going to meet those, humans?" said, his father.

He nodded, as he sat down, his foot had been fine for some days now but he wanted to spend time with his family.

The dog's decided to try and swipe any piece of food they could.

He ate the pancakes and received a warm hug from his mother.

He really was raised differently from everyone else.

The god of the land wasn't going to allow him to grow up in a cruel way, his up bring was very similar to a loving human home.

He put on his coat, grabbed his snowboard and then bravely opened the door, a tidal wave of snow brushed passed him and he slide down the little hill, the air was so cold that his breath turned into smoke and then ice.

He slid through the people walking and the traffic to the nearest teleporter building, it was too cold for teleporters to be outside so it was in a teleportation building.

He saw it and went up the ice cold steps before he walked through the doors, he saw dozens of portal entrances and corridors.

He found his way and went through a portal, in seconds he was in a warm climate and was walking towards the portal to earth.

He thought of where he wanted to go but was stunned to see where Inazuma Japan was.

The building was...

It looked terrible.

He heard sound coming from the back and began to walk.

He saw his team mates playing and the first to see him was Scotty.

Scotty widen eyes got the other's players attention.

"Snowwolf!"said, Endou.

"Oh, hi. Guys" said, Snowwolf.

And then Snowwolf was stunned to be jumped, he never expected to get such a warm welcome back.

"So how is your injury?" said, Endou after Snowwolf escaped being trapped.

"Its completely healed now" said, Snowwolf. "Coach Kudou said I can still get back on the team"

"We'll, that's great" said, Endou.

"With you back on the team, we'll be even stronger then before" said, Jack.

"Hmph" said, Clockwork. "What are you celebrating for? Don't you realise, one of us has to leave and go home?"

And he stunned them all but then the Coach appeared and said. "Clockwork is quiet correct"

There was only 16 players allowed, there was now one too many.

"The one to leave is" said, Coach Kidou. "Todd Ironside."

Todd was shocked and so were those who know him from the beginning.

"B-But coach, he's such a big help" said, Jack.

"I wouldn't be able to complete my move without him" said, Darrien.

"Sorry but that's my final decision" said, Coach Kidou. "So pack up and head to the airport" and then the man walked away heartlessly.

"Now, I feel terrible about coming back" said, Snowwolf.

"Its not your fault, Snowwolf. We'll just have to talk to Coach" said, Endou.

But everybody know there was no convincing the man but they were going to try anyway.

They went to talk and Fuyuka knew this wasn't the time to ask any questions.

Suddenly Celia left and when she returned, she had a huge bag with her.

"What is that?" said, Kidou.

"Mail" said, Ceila.

And at the mention of mail they all huddle around.

"However, their all for Xene" she said, shocking and stunning all of them.

"What?" all of them said.

This whole bag was for Xene!?

She put the bag down and everybody waited for Xene to open it, he got out the first letter.

It looked official, as he opened it.

He began to read and his eyes grew wide.

"What does it say?" said, Willy.

"Its a letter asking me if I want to endorse a brand of sneakers" said, Xene.

His words stunned them.

They all looked and saw flyers and even free merchandise in the bag.

"This is like the rumoured endorsement deals that pro players get" said, Jack.

"We'll, Xene did crazy good during the last match and really shone" said, Kidou. "I won't be surprised if there is an invite to the pro league in there"

He stunned them all.

This was the power of being on world wide television, you get a crazy amount of exposure and Xene felt like an pro player on that field despite looking so young.

"We'll, I would have rejected that kind of letter anyway" said, Xene, stunning them. "I'm not looking to be a footballer in my adult years. I'm going to take over my families Hotel business"

"Plus, you won't be an adult for at least another eight human years" said, Snowwolf. "I highly doubt anybody would wait that long. But than again, you would have more years on you then the rest of the players"

But then the good mood dampened when they realised Todd still had to leave and were sober.

Todd went to get his stuff and only Clockwork followed Kidou and Endou to see him off.

#The Next day#

Everybody was gathered to sit in front of the TV to see the result between Italy and England, it was nice to check out the competition but it looked like Italy was struggling with England.

The Inazuma Japan, as the result of their last match looked amazing in the eyes of the world right now and a lot of them saw Kayegama for the first time on screen.

Italy clearly didn't trust him after what happened but soon, Kageyama clearly opened his mouth to say something and suddenly Italy was on the offence and scored.

Both Kidou and Endou were stunned by the suddenly win and even praised the man, Clockwork couldn't care less, in his mind, he was a weak human who he had defeated before.

But the threat to them, was show through Endou and Kidou immediately.

"Are you sure you want me to kick from here?" said, Snowwolf.

They were very close to each other.

"Yeah!" said, Endou.

Snowwolf did a run up and kicked.

The hard ball did not have time to lose its power so it slammed into Endou chest.

"Are you okay?" said, Snowwolf, did he accidentally injure him.

Endou sucked the pain in and said. "Another!"

Snowwolf looked at him like he was growing two heads as he said. "Are you sure?"

Meanwhile Clockwork found himself being challenged by David who wouldn't give up.

Kidou bulldozed his way through his team mates aggressively.

"Can I ask you something?" said, Fuyuka to the other girls, who blinked.

They went somewhere quiet to have a talk.

"What! You want to know about Aliea!?' said, Aki and she nodded.

"I'm asking because at first, I thought the aliea players were the same because of their looks" said, Fuyuka. "But only recently did I realised we aren't the same at all and there are differences"

"You mean when Xene almost wrecked his body, the last game and he just shrugged it off?" said, Celia.

Fuyuka nodded.

"We'll how do we explain this." said, Aki. "Aliea is a beautiful place but it has a cold heart"

"A beautiful place, but has a cold heart?" said, Fuyuka.

"The best way to explain it, is to find pictures of Aliea from the web" said, Ceila. "It looks like a tropical place and the technology is way more advanced then it is here. But the laws aren't the same as the one's of earth. The environment forces you to get strong as an individual"

"Forces?" said, Fuyuka.

"Like they fight each other a lot" said, Aki. "They see strength as the most important thing. That's how their society workers, the stronger you are, the stronger your place in society is. Asking for help is a sign of weakness"

"...That's kind of terrible" said, Fuyuka.

"We'll, they aren't humans and they are doing what has been working for them for years" said, Celia. "And those in charge of the planet, aren't exactly fond of Humans either because we're weaker then them. In fact a lot of aliens weren't exactly fond of us, when they made contact and were insulting us, left and right. But at the same time, there were aliens who had an open mind and could accept us. Like Xene"

"But then again, he had to" said, Aki. "He was the leader and had to show himself to be friendly. We had to beat the other aliens into accepting us. They really only care about strength"

"...I didn't think there was such a difference" said, Fuykua.

"But its so easy to forget they think differently to us." said, Ceila. "Snowwolf is so much like us that you forget that he's not human. You would think he was born here, but even he has some...qualities"

Like his smoothness with human girls.

Fuyuka blinked since she was lucky enough to have never seen it.

#2 days later#

Everybody began to stretch for their game against America team Unicorn.

To the cameras and disappointment of many, Xene wasn't wearing the captain band because it was on Endou arm right now.

Then they faced each other, for the flip to decide who got the ball and Unicorn got it.

Eric blazed through the forwards before he got to Xene and he went one on one with Xene.

Xene had stretched his senses and evolved because of the last match, it instantly showed because he instantly got the ball off of Eric instead of the player walking all over him.

"That's the way!" said, Endou and Inazuma Eleven advanced forward, Xene passed the ball.

The ball was immediately stolen by Bobby who used all his power to get it back to Eric at his fastest.

Xene began running and on live tv, he began sprinting.

"So fast!" said, the announcer seeing Xene go a speed that was beyond human.

"Its too late!" said, Eric before he debuted his special move and gave the ball a big whack.

"Jigure the hand!" said, Endou slamming his glowing fist down and a shield came up, however the shot was too power.

It smashed through the move and was about to go in when Xene suddenly appeared.

"What, the!?" said, Eric.

"HE'S THERE ALREADY!?" said, the announcer.

Xene used his foot to come in contact with the ball, the shot was so powerful that he felt like it wanted to tear his leg off.

But he didn't have a body like Endou.

Suddenly an explosion run out and everybody wanted to see the result.

When it cleared, Xene was on the floor but.

The ball was beyond the side line on the left!

No goal!

"AND HE STOPPED IT!" said, the announcer. "IS HIS LEG'S MADE FROM STEAL!?"

"No. The real question is. Can he stand after that?" said, the other announcer.

Eric was stunned but everybody expected Xene not to be able to get up after taking a shot that powerful to the leg.

"Oh, crap. Are you okay, Xene?" said, Endou.

Xene began to get up but wobbled before he managed to recover and began to tap his foot before he said. "I'm fine"

And then began to walk away, showing he was indeed fine.

Everybody was stunned.

"You got to be kidding me. How strong is that body, now?" said, Bobby.

The America team was prepared for him, but they hadn't quiet prepared for the ridiculously that came with this, now Xene had evolved.

"And Xene from Inazuma Japan, shows the American team why they should fear him" said, the announcer. "Lets get on record everybody. Since the last match he's been in. He has received numerous sponsor deals and a letter to go to the Pro league when he comes of age. That's incredible for anybody"

Everybody who didn't know was stunned.

But the more the match went on, the more it was clear there was something wrong with Eric, Clockwork had an idea and decided to look at Eric past.

What he saw was Eric finding out, he hadn't completely healed from his injury from last time and this maybe his last match.

He was going out with a bang.

Just like somebody from Aliea.

"Man, you humans care so much for each other." said, Clockwork.

His words confused those on the bench but for some reason Aki felt like he was talking to him.

"Let the guy, go out with a bang" said, Clockwork, looking directly at her.

No way. Thought Aki, he know.

How did he know!?

Clockwork merely pointed to his eyes and she saw his eyes turned into literal clocks before they turned to normal.

She had no idea, his name Clockwrok wasn't just a name.

By the second half, Clockwork, Scotty and Thor was put into the match.

They solved the xene problem by running with the ball as little as possible and constantly passing the ball.

The appearance of Clockwork on the field was a cause for alarm for those who know how terrible he was.

"I can't believe you guys are letting them all walk over you like this" said, Clockwork smugly.

"Fine, then you do better" said, Kidou.

"I just know the truth that's all" said, Clockwork.

"So you got a plan in mind?" said, Endou.

Clockwork smirked and turned to the group of America players and thought. You may be a magician but its all smoke and mirrors.

Eric did not like the look on Clockwork face and said. "What's this guy planning to do out there?"

The whistle blew and immediately the troublesome three were in front of the goal and lined up.

"Lets go, Scotty!" said, Thor and both of them lunged at one of them stunning all three.

The player kicked the ball at the troublesome three and they immediately did the hitssue move, however, the moment that ball was thrust up they heard.

"Lets do it scotty!" said, Thor.

"Yeah!" Scotty said, before his head was grabbed and he was thrown in the air, Scotty twirled in the air before he took the ball out of the player possession, shocking the three.

"We did it!" Both of them said.

"That's the way" said, Endou.

And then America seemed determined to shut Raimon defence down but Clockwork was all over them and said. "Go Snowwolf!"

Snowwolf used his fastest speed to shake off his mark and intercepted the ball before it could go to an American player.

He kicked it to Kidou but it was intercepted and passed to Eric, Eric passed it only for Thor to grab it and pass it to Archer who had been alerted by Clockworker.

Archer passed it back to Endou.

"What's going on?" said, the announcer. "Rolling thunder, isn't working!"

"We just figured out your trick, Mr Magician" said, Clockwork getting Eric to look at him. "Its all about the rebound kick, isn't it? We just need to grab the rebound kick before you, that's all"

And then Kidou got a flashback.

"So that's it" said, Kidou.

"So you finally figured it out dreadlocks" said, Clockwork.

To Eric, he did not expect somebody to see through his trick and so quickly.

The ball went to Axel and Eric tried to stop him but in that moment, his leg gave out, which allowed Axel to escape.

Axel performed a new move called Grand Fire, that was preformed by Axel, Austin and Xene.

It was amazing and it went in.

"When did they have time, to practise that?" said, Aki.

It was now 3-2.

Amercia was more determined then ever.

Kidou had the ball only for Bobby to come from nowhere and tackled him.

Both Xene and Kevin went for him only for Bobby to team up with another player, who was thrown in the air and grew shinning wing's.

Kevin had to cover his eyes.

Xene did not.

Xene lunged right into the light, his eyes were his greatest estate and everybody looked shocked to see the light go down and Xene had grabbed the ball.

"What?" said, all of Unicorn.

"Showing a bright move was the worst move against me" said, Xene before he sped down the field.

There was parts in Aliea that was just wrapped in overwhelming light, his people's eyes had to have something that allowed them to see.

Xene preformed Meteor Blade and Scored.

Eric was forced off the pitch by his coach who could no longer ignore his injured foot and he was replaced by a fit player.

It was now a clash between wills until the very last second.

Inazuma Japan won 5-3

Another win.

They all lined up, but for several people the win was bitter sweet.

This had been Eric very last match, due to his leg injury.

They walked out and came out the teams only end.

That's when Clockwork diverted from the group and headed to the America team.

Those who noticed this were surprised and Eric eventually looked.

Clockwork walked over to Eric with a terrible grin.

"What?" said, Eric. "Came to gloat?"

"Please, I'm not that pathetic" said, Clockwork, before he got out something and handed it over to Eric.

Eric saw it was a card.

He and those around were confused since they can't speak Alea.

"Its a card for a Hospital on Alea" said, Clockwork as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

Eric and many were stunned.

"Human medicine may not be able to heal that leg of yours but Alea sure can" said, Clockwork. "Just show them this to the people at the portal and they would get you to the hospital. Tell them Clockwork sent you, you get treatment for free"

Silence.

Everybody wasn't just stunned, they were flabbergasted.

He was trying to save his career as a soccer player.

Getting treatment on Aliea had never even crossed Eric mind, but if it was them, was it possible for his leg to be healed?

It was because Aliea existed that he had such an option.

"Why are-" Eric began.

"I'm not going soft, Human," said, Clockwork. "You want out with a bang. Instead of whining and complaining. I like that." Before he said. "So use it. Don't use it. I don't care. I haven't sent a person to the hospital recently, I thought you could use the space"

And then he walked off, only to be filled with irritation when he heard.

"THANK YOU!" from Eric.

The Inazuna Japan wondered why Eric was thanking him.

The door opened as he said "You humans are so annoying"

He sat on the bus seat.

Later, Aki would hear from Bobby what Clockwork did and be shocked and stunned.

Clockwork was more human then any of them thought.

And scene!

Next chapter, Eric goes to Aliea to get treatment, his parents and him end up being shocked and stunned by how easily and fast they fixed his leg. Showing how advanced medicine is on the planet. Meanwhile, Endou sees a monster at night and Xene ends up stuck in the woods with Scotty, stalked by somebody with a beak and shell. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Eric Eagle said goodbye to his team and went to the plane where his parents were.

They were shocked to hear an alien had invited them to Alea for treatment of their sons foot.

At this point they would believe anything to get him fully healed.

They spent thousands going from one doctor to the next but nothing work.

The trip to Alea wasn't a cheap one, but it was a heck a lot cheaper then going around the world to see a doctor who could do nothing about the leg and only swallow their money.

Plus, they were promised, the stay would be free.

So the flight to the portal connecting the two worlds was a 8 hour flight.

It was positioned right in the middle of the world so the got off slightly sleepy but fine.

They got into a cab that took them to the portal opening and Eric showed a worker his card.

Once the person saw it, they were stunned before giving all three of them a bow.

"Right this way" said, the worker stunning them, they went and got into the VIP section.

The worker whispered something to another worker who looked at the card in stunness before letting them pass.

It was the first time all three of them saw a portal open up.

"Right this way" said, the woman and they walked through it.

They came out on the other side to Alea, the three suns in the sky gave it away and they were shocked to see the hospital right in front of them, it had hovering screens and water going backwards.

The worker came from behind them and they followed the woman in.

They walked in and found the door sliding open instantly.

The worker was talking to a female with long ears who looked at them with wide eyes before calling somebody.

The person came rushing with a collar around their neck as a translator.

"You must be the eagle family" said a nurse. "please come this way"

They followed her through teleporters, before going to a large room with a bed and a landing.

"Please stand on the landing so that you can scanned" she said and he did so.

It was the strangest thing having been scanned but this was something you would expect from a medical centre.

Then a man came in with a collar said. "Hello, I just received your results"

Shocking them by how fast it was.

"The problem is with that leg" said the man. "But it's nothing, we can't heal"

They were relieved to hear this before they expected him to say surgery and a long recovery like the rest.

"Can you lay on the bed and take off your shoe and sock?" He said and Eric did so.

Was he going to massage and then operate?

He went to a work bench and then something poured into a small spray container.

He grabbed it and walked over to the leg.

He sprayed the substance on it and Eric felt like he was on fire before a cooling effect was felt through his leg as they watched it literally steam before their eyes.

Then the leg finally stopped steaming and the man said. "Get down and put weight on that leg and tell me how you feel"

Eric got down and expected to feel that uncomfortable stiffness that he had been feeling for years.

He felt nothing.

His leg was light.

"I feel nothing" he said. "It doesn't hurt"

"I destroyed the muscles in your legs and rebuilt them from the ground up" he said, stunning them. "You should be able to play soccer and run, no problem now. But if your sceptical. You have permission to use the field out back and play soccer with it."

And Eric took him up on the offer, before long he was out back and kicking the ball.

Never had his body felt so light and when he did his new special move it was clearly more powerful then before.

"You can stay here for a few days, if you still can't believe it." said, the man. "The bill has already been taken care of. Us Doctors are only needed for serious disease's, an average home should have what's needed for injuries"

Clearly the man, thought he was wasting his time here.

The man walked away and the Eagles were left in shock.

They prepared for surgery, therapy and eveb staying in bed for weeks.

And now the hospital had done something in half an hour that a hundred doctors couldn't do.

Was the harsh environment the reason medicine was so ahead of earth?

"Your kidding me!?" Said, Bobby on the phone. "You can play in the next match!?"

"I can't believe it either but they solved my leg injury in half an hour" said, Eric. "I won't have to give up soccer after all. These guys are miracle workers. I'll stay here for another day and see what happens, then I can come back"

Bobby couldn't believe it, no wonder those alien could shrug off injuries so well.

Clockwork had saved Eric soccer career.

Bobby would be back playing with Eric in no time at all.

#Time Skip#

Xene was practising in the forest, this morning his captain told everyone he saw a Kappa.

He had no idea what that was but he understood it was something that didn't exist.

But Endou argued that he thought aliens didn't exist two years ago and here they were on the same team.

They were all silent about that.

But anything magical?

Xene hopped from one tree to the next trying to keep the ball but it was hard.

And that's when he felt eyes on him.

He turned and his eyes saw the weirdest looking human he had ever saw, peeking out from behind a tree.

They stared at each other in silence.

For the first time in his life, he sweat dropped.

Suddenly he heard a scream and ran to find Scotty in tangle of vines.

"What are you doing?" he said.

Scotty stopped struggling and said. "What are you doing?"

"I asked you first didn't I?" Xene said and Scotty sweat dropped as the alien helped him out.

"so that's why your in here" said, Xene after untangling him. "But you really should apologise do Kevin"

"Yeah, I know but he's been making fun of me all day" said, Scotty.

"He's just doing that to pump you up" said, Xene. "Without defence, the whole team would collapse. We all need to be on our A game"

"Your but" Scotty said. "You'll come with me right?" he didn't want to face a furious Kevin.

And that's when he saw it.

Something poking out of the trees.

It was the weird looking human, Xene saw earlier.

And why was it watching them from behind a tree?

They began to walk, only to hear footsteps following them.

They walked faster, the footsteps got louder.

They were now fast walking and the footsteps were in synch with their own.

Finally Scotty turned around and said. "Do you need something?"

He did.

The person got out a board and pen and said. "Give"

He wanted an autograph.

"Oh, you just want an autograph" said, Scotty suddenly confident and took the board.

The person snatched it from him and pointed to Xene and said. "Give"

"Why not me!?" said, Scotty feeling like it was a slap to his face.

Xene took the pen and said. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Kyle Kappa" said, the person making him blink.

"Good one" said, Scotty.

"Alright, I'll make it to Kyle Kappa" he said, signing and handing it over.

The person was jumping for joy to get this signature and gave them something stunning.

A cucumber.

"A cucumber?" said, Xene. "Er thanks" taking it.

The person then left all joyful.

Xene was begin to suspect that person really was a Kappa.

This planet could be inhabited by something that wasn't documented in his planets archives.

Both he and Scotty began to walk, eventually they split the cucumber and began to eat it.

What was worse, Xene knew they had passed this place before.

#Night time#

They had no choice but to turn in for the night.

Xene got some wood.

"I guess we're truly lost" said, Scotty.

"There's no doubt about that" said, Xene. "Endou and the others should be worried about us. If we keep going who knows what trouble we can come across"

Scotty was suddenly in his face and said. "But I want to go home!"

Xene sweat dropped again.

What was wrong with this human?

"I'm so hungry. I've only had that cucumber" said, Scotty, before he noticed Xene doing something and said. "What are you doing?"

Xene was rubing a stick into a plank of wood and said. "I'm starting a fire"

And then the leaves caught fire

"Oh, cool" said, Scotty. "Where did you learn that?"

"We learned all sorts of things about earth when we trained for it" said, Xene. "Even went Camping in case we find ourselves in the woods. It was a great experience to have."

"That sounds like fun" said, Scotty. "I wish I could go camping, at least once in my life time" before he said. "Except now but this doesn't really count, does it?"

Xene was fascinated as he remembered the average life expectance for a human.

In 80 or so years, Scotty would have lived a full life but he would still be here, having barely aged.

So the human wanted to use the short time he had to the fullest?

"We can have another camping trip, if you want" said, Xene surprising him. "Well bring Endou and the others with us"

"Are you serious?" said, Scotty.

"I'm sure there are tones of places we can camp out on this island" said, Xene and he watched Scotty become really happy over the request.

That happiness seem to deflate when he asked Scotty for more wood but after a bit of explanation, Scotty was excited to go Camping once again.

Xene fondness for the human increased, seeing how happy he was.

When the fire was nice and bright, Xene ability really came in handy in catching fish and he watched Scotty slobber until it was done.

Scotty ate two fishes and Xene allowed himself one before watching him fall asleep.

Xene stared up at the sky, it was really something seeing the stars and knowing his true home was beyond that.

Who would have thought he would on this planet again, being on a team with humans?

Reality was a mysterious thing.

#Morning#

Scotty was woken up with a tap and saw Xene.

Had Xene been watching him the entire night?

"There's two of them" suddenly Xene said and they turned to see there was in fact two strange looking people now.

Scotty jumped up in fright.

However calmed down when they saw them motioning them to follow.

"Perhaps, they know the way out?" said, Scotty with hope.

They ran after the two only to be stunned to see a soccer field in the middle of the forest.

The two wanted them to play soccer with them.

Well they had nothing better to do.

However, the moment the whistle blew, the strange person dominated them.

They were fast and skilful.

When they scored, they break danced.

However, he adapted after 4 goals and went one on one with them.

He looked so world class as he surpassed them with a jump and used meteor blade to score a goal.

The game had stopped and they were confused until the strange people pointed them to a direction with lots of cucumber plants.

"Is that the way out?" he said, he would try anything at this point.

He had no technology with him to tell him the way.

So he and Scotty followed the trail of cucumbers and felt like they were finally going somewhere.

"Sometimes, I wish I was an alien" Scotty suddenly said, as had bit into one cucumber.

"Huh?" Xene said.

"You guys have so many advantage's over the human race" said, Scotty. "We won against your race but look how fast you caught up and overtook us? And then there is the cool world you live in minus the heartlessness and how you can go two days without sleep"

"Sometimes, I wish I was human" said, Xene stunning him. "I have an inner jealously about your race"

"Why?" said, Scotty.

"Well, you guys live every day doing something" said, Xene. "My race just aims to get stronger to pass the time. Right now your in the world stage and going through the best moment of your life but for me. In years time, I probably won't even remember this time in my life, I'll even forget the names of my team mates and faces"

Scotty was stunned.

"Its the issue with living too long. This is a fate, all of us go through" he said "80 years is nothing but a drop in the water for us. So it's nice that you'll always remember the people who fought along side you, all you life. You people care about each other, sometimes I wonder what its like to show concern and it doesn't sound like words. You guys visible light up. And then there is the food. It's annoying when your constantly reminded your different from everybody else. Do you know how creepy it is to have your own team mates watch you while you eat?"

And Scotty almost tripped over that.

He had been one of the many staring at his fellow Alien team mates in fascination when food from Aliea was put out in front of them, wondering what it tasted like.

All four had obviously noticed.

Then Xene stopped and Scotty saw the Inazuma Japan training ground.

Both of them began to walk down the hill and make their way to a place where everybody was, expecting a tongue lashing.

"We're sorry" said, Scotty to the room. "we should have been here yesterday, but we spent all night"

Huh?

Everybody blinked owlishly.

"What are you talking about little man?" said, Thor.

Xene turned to see them all eating something.

Weren't those the origami that Aki told everyone they were having yesterday?

Was this a new batch?

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" Said, Kevin, appearing in the doorway.

"He's still mad!" said, Scotty as he ran for his life.

Kevin wouldn't chase him for over a day, Xene thought, so had he and Scotty been trapped in time by those strange people?

No.

Not strange people, they were.

Suddenly Endou found himself confronted by Xene.

"Endou, Kapa's do exist," he said.

The captain blinked owlishly.

And scene!

Next chapter, two days pass. Clockwork is confused when Aki gives him a letter with kindness, as they all receive letter including Desarm one. Japan vs Italy. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

They had only been a sleep for two days but Xene, Snowwolf and Clockwork felt like they had been asleep for a year.

The teams dynamic was just so different.

The main difference was definitely Fuyuka.

"Mail, for you guys" said, Aki, stunning all four of them. "You weren't here when we got ours, so your we kept yours"

She then proceeds to give them theirs and everybody else couldn't help but notice how nicely she gave Clockwork his envelope.

She had been nice to him since the end of the American match, Clockwork was understandably creeped out by this but took the letter anyway.

He opened it and was stunned to read the contents.

That woman, he paid the debt for said she was going to come see him in his next match.

She should be spending money on herself then buying tickets. He thought, before wrapping it up.

"Desarm, sent a letter as well" said, Celia surprising them. "He told us he was alive and is hang in there so that he could one day play against us again. "

"Well... something like that amongst the paragraph and paragraph of words" said, Aki sweat dropping.

"That sounds like Desarm, alright" said, Snowwolf. "It sounds like that training is really helping him to survive. It would be amazing to see him again"

And then they left the stadium and in the stadium the coach gathered them to discuss the line-up for this match.

For the first time all three aliens would be the on the starting field.

Coach Hibiki had come to observe as he was now on Inazuma Japan bench.

Clockwork bluntly ignored how he could see the woman in the crowd of people.

They went to their start positions and the whistle blew.

It was Italy fighting each other from the get go, only Fidao Bianchi trusted the coach and they stopped passing to him that's why.

However even when both Axel and Snowwolf did Crossfire and scored, there was still issues on the Italian team.

Being one point behind was going to force trust with each other, Xene felt like he was up against a hallow team.

So let's bring light.

He got the ball and cameras were on him.

Suddenly he said. "Snowwolf, Clockwork!"

Both of them were surprised that he called their names out and everybody was confused.

"Hold on, where doing that, here!?" said, Clockwork feeling what Xene wants them to do, before he just grinned and said screw it.

Suddenly both Clockwork and Snowwolf bolted to catch up with Xene while he too was going fast.

"So fast!" said, the announcer, the Italian team and those watching were shocked by the three speed, then they began glowing. "A shot is coming and its going to be huge!"

Suddenly all three stepped at the same time and out of their backs came smoke, that smoke revealed giant figures.

Snowwolf, was a wolf man.

Clockwork, was the master of time.

Xene was the commander.

There was no time for everybody to be shocked by these three looming figures suddenly appearing on the field.

Xene kicked the ball up, Clockwork was there to thrust it up and Snowwolf kicked it forward.

All three were fast enough to get down and lock the ball onto their feet, they built up power before letting it go and said.

"Kenshin!"

It wreaked Havoc on the Italian side.

Not a single Hisstue move could stop it so it blew past those who did use any.

The goal keeper saw it and it tore through his defence as if he wasn't there.

They scored and had shocked the whole stadium and the world.

"It actually worked this time" said, Snowwolf.

That could have gone really south, the blow back was something else because they exposed their souls.

They then began to walk back.

"That was amazing" said, Willy. "Those figures didn't come out like Majin the Hand, Fist of Justice or Bakunetsu Screw. They came out of their backs with a black flame"

He was upset that they didn't allow him to name it.

"When did you guys learn that?" Said, Kevin.

"We has the nights to do this." said, Xene.

All three of them had no idea that today they had made history and in the coming years all three would be regarded as the godfathers of the Kenshin age of humanity.

Seeing this move and they were down by two points, it forced Italy to desperation and they had to start working and listening to coach and Fideo.

They didn't allow Xene to get the ball at all and instead went for Kidou, debuting their new move at last.

Catenaccio counter.

The moment that was out, it was nonstop offence for Italy as they all struggled to get past the move.

Clockwork had been watching the move for a while before he gave Kidou some well needed advice.

Fidou plays just like him, shouldn't he be able to predict it since he knows himself?

The words, stunned the player but they tried it.

That movement was recognised by Kidou who countered it with his own, and Fideo found it hard to get the ball.

Kidou escaped the move.

"What!?" said, Italy.

Kidou passes it to Axel and Austin who took a shot together.

They scored.

3-1.

It was quiet something and the first half finished.

And that's when they noticed somebody new get on the field and walk toward Italy side.

Italy welcomed him.

A new problem, it seemed had emerged when they found out, Fideo was actually a stand in captain and this guy was the true captain.

Italian dynamic changed completely under this guy and that Brave Shot, blew past Hammer of Wrath as if he was standing still.

Plus with this guy that move that gave Japan trouble had been strengthened, so they all had to think.

And think they did.

With Emperor Penguin Number 3.

It was the first time Inazuma Japan had seen it and mostly Italy as well.

They wondered when Clockwork made a shot with two humans.

The shot went in.

4-2.

After that, it was do or die for Italy.

Inazuma Japan had yet to be defeated and having Aliens on the opposing team was turning out to be hell.

Italy came at the goal time and time again but Endou knew if he let even one in, Inazuma Japan would collapse so he evolved.

And then the whistle blew.

Inazuma Japan won 4-2.

They couldn't believe how ridiculous hard that had been, as they collapsed to their knees.

Inazuma Japan remained undefeated.

In another universe, it would be a draw after their loss and they would have to battle those teams wanting to be a wild card.

But not today, they had a ticket to be one of the teams who would be in the finals to decide who was truly the best in the world.

And then the police came for the coach of Italy.

It was kind of sweet hearing the man thank Kidou as he was dragged off in handcuffs to a police car.

They walked to the team only section and that a when they heard.

"Clockwork!"

Clockwork visible tensed up when he heard that voice.

Oh, no.

Everybody turned to see a woman with short brown hair in a comb style, pink blouse and brown skirt.

"Clockwork!" she said.

He began trying to leave but he suddenly signed and turned around.

It really was her.

And she looked so much better then before.

"That was amazing" she said, smiling and Clockwork irritation level seemed to spike.

"Why did you come here?" said, Clockwork, harshly. "You should have used the money towards the house at least, I didn't tell you to buy a ticket and fly here."

They did know each other. Everybody realised.

"I already did" she said, stunning him. "Its look as good as new. I brought food for everybody since I thought you guys would be hungry"

And at the mention of food, Jack swarmed.

She put down the container and they all saw delicious lunches.

"Woah!" they said.

They didn't even need the coach permission to devour it.

"I made special lunches for those from Alea as well" she said.

"Really?" said, Snowwolf and they took the lunches, however when they opened it, all of them had a massive sweat drop.

"It was my first time working with Alea ingredients and there was barely any recipes online" she said. "It was the best, I could do."

And Clockwork bite down and they all witnessed his face go green before it turned to normal.

"Its fine" he said.

Fine?

What part of that reaction was fine!?

"But next time, I'll cook for you" he said, surprising her and those listening. "You must have exploded the Kitchen making this."

She smiled and Clockwork refuse to think it was affecting him in any way but it was clearly doing so.

"So he can visibly be nice" said, Nathan. "Who would have thought?"

They all wondered about the relationship the two had.

She watched him eat and then waved to them goodbye as they got the bus.

They went back to the Japanese grounds and knew it was smooth sailing from here, they had to wait for a week before they had an opponent for the finals.

They went to the dining room and watched somebody else match, but who would have thought, they would soon hear the news of Kageyama death on the news?

The news was especially hard on Kudou, since the man, despite his mindset, had raised him and given him a home.

To make it worse, Kageyama will, was suddenly dumped on him as well and both Endou and him disappeared for the rest of the day.

The next morning, they were all watching America vs Argentina.

It was breath of fresh air seeing Eric on that field again, Clockwork pretended that he didn't see Aki smiling at him from across the room when she saw how Eric was fine and his moves were more fluid and more powerful than ever.

However, Argentina did end up wining, you wouldn't think this was the same team, Japan creamed when they faced them.

They saw Nathalie come in and tell Endou something, the next thing they knew, Endou, Aki and Nathalie were heading for the airport to get something.

They came back 4 hours later and both Endou and Fuyuka was reading a book to them that apparently was the key to super powerful moves.

"In order to create new techniques. One must find a new sense of the heart" Began Endou. "Do you get it?" looking up.

"Oh, just cut to the chance, Endou" said, Harley grabbing the book and wanting to skip ahead, only for his face to go blank when he saw the awful handwriting that was unreadable. "On, second thought. Carry on" giving it back to Endou.

"Right, I'll keep reading" said, Endou. "Heart number one. The heart to never give up, no matter what happens. Unrelenting guts"

"What the heck is that?" said, Scotty.

"Heart, number two" said, Endou. "The heart to never fear no matter how strong the enemy is. Confronting courage." and then he turned the page over. "And Heart number 3. The heart to protect those who are precious to one self. Bottomless kindness."

Some of them thought, him immediately for that heart including Coach Hibiki.

"Heart number 4" said, Endou. "The heart to trust one's friends entirely. Absolute faith" before he turned over and said. "Heart Number 5. The heart to remain steadfast in all circumstances. Solid Composure" and then he said. "Heart number 6. The heart to see in the hidden truth. Minds eye"

Everybody looked serious.

"Heart number 7" said, Endou. "The heart to forgive all others for all their mistakes. Forgiven strength." some players saw the name 'Snowwolf' for that heart, Endou turned the page. "Heart number 8, the heart to understand the joy and sorrow of others. Empathetic tears" before he said. "Heart Number 9. The heart to see only those with great resolve. Boundless and limited dreams." and then he looked up as he said. "Heart number 10. The heart to believe in one own strength. Unwavering strength. Heart number 11. The heart to resist even at rock bottom. Warriors pride"

Clockwork thought that was so him.

"That's it" said, Endou. "What do you think?" he asked the team.

They voiced their confusion; why was this about feeling?

They all decided to just wing it and hope for the best, as they went down to the training ground.

They played for a full day before those from Alea turned in for the night.

While they slept, a man with no face appeared in Xene room and bent down and stroked his red hair.

"I'll allow you to wake up, my little aliens" said, Aleaus. "Show them how laughable it is to worship and fear a lesser god."

In the meantime, that rival for Xene was doing pretty well in that team.

#Morning#

All of them began to wake up and instantly noticed some kind of golden glowing bracelet engraved on their wrist.

"What is this?" Xene said, raising up and something told him not to take it off.

He went to shower and met the others who too had bracelets on their arms and they found everybody at the training grounds.

"Hey, everybody" said, Snowwolf.

However, when everybody saw them, it was like they were a deer in headlights.

"What?" said, Clockwork.

They all blinked owlishly not believing they were quiet here.

"You guys...are awake" said, Endou.

"Of course, we are" said, Clockwork.

"No, that isn't what they meant" said, Nathalie. "You guys are supposed to be asleep. You've been asleep for 13 earth hours"

Silence.

Now it was time for the aliens to look at her like she had lost it.

What is with the moody weathers and why were there people from other teams here?

Aki showed them the date on her phone, seeing that they clearly didn't believe her and they indeed saw they had been asleep for 13 hours.

Suddenly everybody was looking at the bracelets that were on their arms.

"What is that?" said, Kidou.

"We just woke up with theses on" said, Xene.

Could it be?

These bracelets were making it possible for them to defy their basic instinct?

They all suspected somebody strong had put this on them, because they couldn't figure out how to take them off.

They were going to be awake for today.

But what was so special about today?

Their answer would come from the sky and down below.

And scene!

Next chapter, angels and devil come down from the sky and kidnap Rika and Celia. Xene and the other's display their disdain for the Demon Lord, all throughout. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The four found themselves surrounded by some members of the team.

"What's going on?" said, Eric who had come over.

"Those from Aliea, stay awake for 2 earth days but in exchange they have to sleep for two" said, Axel. "They shouldn't be awake right now. It's because of this, that they usually wake up just hours before a match."

To those who didn't know, it was startling.

They had no idea that those players that looked so strong on the field, had been asleep a few hours before.

It was amazing because a lot of them would be cranky if they were forced to play a world class soccer match an hour or two later.

So, what was keeping them awake?

Suddenly, they heard a scream and turned to Rika.

"Its glowing!" said, Rika.

They saw a bracelet on her arm and Celia own, both were glowing.

"What's going?" said, Snowwolf who hadn't been awake for the 'legend' talk.

"Nothing. Its a myth" said, Nathelie.

Suddenly literal lightening came down from the sky and struck a light pole, the shockwave that came off it made them all of them shield their eyes.

"Endou!" said, Darren. "Above you!"

Endou turned and so did everybody, they saw a guy with long red hair tied, in a strange costume with wings, on top of a goal pole.

Lightening came down.

"Who is that guy?" said, Kidou.

"And where did he come from?" said, Fideo.

"Why am I meeting strange people, lately?" said, Xene.

First that Kappa and now this guy.

"Is that an angel?" said, Jack in shock.

The guy grinned before kicking the ball up with lightening in the background and spun it around before releasing it towards them.

The ball mowed them down, while the guy got Rika.

We'll, that was what supposed to have happened.

Xene, Snowwolf and Clockwork survived the ball due to their stronger bodies and stood tall.

Snowwolf, got a ball and kicked it to the guy.

Who managed to catch it.

He turned in surprise, to see them.

"Are you honestly attempting to kidnap in front of us?" said, Clockwork. "With that mininuim of effort?"

The guy didn't say anything and merely pick up the ball and kicked the ball into Snowwolf chest.

But he held.

Now that guy the guy's attention.

"What are you?" He said.

"This earth isn't the only thing inhabited by humans" said, Xene. "You obviously haven't been paying attention for the past year"

"I don't need to" said, the guy. "Stay out of this or I will show you what heaven can really do"

Heaven?

And then a demonic looking guy showed up.

"Oh, great another weirdo showed up" said, Clockwork.

The guy ignored them and went for Celia.

However, the aliens didn't move which frustrated some of them.

Including Kidou.

Kidou kicked the ball but he had a ball kicked back into his chest.

"Brother!" said, Celia and then she was grabbed harshly.

She looked into the demon's eyes and every thought went black.

They kidnapped the two before all their eyes and lightening came down.

They disappeared.

Kidou pounced.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE HER!" said, Kidou to Clockwork.

"What the hell?" said, Eric.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" said, Thor.

Everybody was ready to chew them out, they could tangle with them but they allowed them to kidnap two girls before their very eyes!

"If she puts up that pathetic of a fight, then no wonder she was kidnapped so easily" came Clockwork somewhat heartless reply.

"To be fair, we weren't ordered to stop them from taking them" said, Snowwolf stunning all the humans.

"I'm sure, if they annoy them enough they would dump them and find new girls" said, Xene.

Everything that came out of their mouth was heartless.

However.

"However, if you want to find those girls there on that mountain" said, Snowwolf pointing at the mountain that seemed to be smoking.

They were stunned.

"You sure?" said, Kidou.

"You don't forget a scent like that" said, Snowwolf. "They are defiantly on that mountain"

"Celia!" said, Kidou running to the mountain.

"Wait, kidou!" said, Endou.

However, he was in big brother mode on a mission.

They had no choice but to go after him.

During the run, they were filled in to the mountain apparent legend.

"Who would have thought I would be on a mountain that looks like it's going to erupt?" said, Clockwork. "I should be awake more often"

"I really feel like hitting you" said, Scotty getting over his fear of him, fast.

"I'm sorry but we were the best and worst people to stop them" said, Snowwolf.

Those in Inazuma Japan had to understand they society they grew up, but those from other teams?

Not so much, and already didn't like them.

Tori saw two hooded figures she recognised and ran ahead.

"Tori!" said, Endou.

She stopped in front of them and said. "You guys! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my" said, the one on the left. "The keys of legend didn't choose you my dear"

"That's good" said, the other old man. "You were very lucky"

"W-What is with you?" said, Tori, she knew there was something wrong with these old man. "What's going on?"

"You know these guys?' said, Endou.

"Their the ones who pressured us into getting those braceletes" said, Tori, before she pointed. "Were these old timers!"

Endou was taken back.

"Yes, I recognise them." said, Tori. "Its because of them that Rika and Celia are-" about to lunge at them to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hold it!" said, Endou restraining her.

She barely was restraining herself but one of them just burst out laughing.

"You came to retrieve the two girls correct?" said, the old man on the left.

"Of course, we are!" said, Endou.

However, he ignored how four people probably came because it was interesting.

"Tell us where they are!" said, Kidou.

"We'll naturally, you find the apostles from the sky at heavens Gardan" said, the old on the left.

"What's heavens garden?" said, Endou.

"Hell Army Z lurks in demons gate" said, the old man on the right.

"Demon gate?" said, Axel.

"That sure is fitting for both of them" said, Nathan.

"So, that's where Celia is" said, Kidou, so Snowwolf had been right about where they were, before he said. "I'll save Celia even if I have to go through the gates of hell"

"That's the spirit, Kidou" said, David. "Let's, teach them human bonds are stronger than theirs"

"Humans bonds, you say?" said, the old man on the left.

"This, I have to see" said, the old man on the right and then the one on the left pointed.

"Up there, is a trail leading to the heavens" said, the old man on the left.

"On the right, is a trail leading to hell" said, the old man on the right.

"Just who are you people?" said, Fideo, what the hell was wrong with them?

The two laughed together.

"I don't like their attitude" said, Thor. "It's like their enjoying this"

They both smiled and the one on the left said. "We are enjoying this. A new millennium is about to begin after all"

"Now we go!" said, the one right, flaying his arms wildly. "Let's make this a grand celebration"

And then both of them went through the dark passage, ignored Tori cries for wait.

Snowwolf turned to Endou and said. "It looks they took Rika is up and Celia down. I can smell them"

He was so very useful today.

Endou turned to Kidou and said. "Kidou, lets split into two groups from here"

"I'll go with you, Kidou" said, David.

"I'll go too" said, the captain of Argentina. "We were put on the same team. I'll help you out!"

"Hell, huh?" said, Clockwork. "Sounds like my kind of place"

Of course it was. A lot of them thought, Clockwork was probably going to be at home and actually liked those two men.

"I'll go to" said, Harley.

"Then it's decided" said, Endou. "Red team minus those who want to go down, come with me!"

Xene and Snowwolf decided to go with Endou and Clockwork went down.

The run up upwards was quiet something and those who were more able ended up carrying some of them, including Xene and Snowwolf.

Xene had the unfortunate job of carrying Jack.

However, when they saw the place at the top, they were blown away.

The place was sunny and beautiful, the kind of place you expect angels to live in but they pressed on.

"Beings from the lower realm?" said, a blond angel. "We can't start the ritual with them interfering"

Endou saw him and the angels and said. "Sein!"

"What have you come here for?" said, Sein, who didn't look friendly at all. "Those from the lower realm are not allowed to be here. Begone from here!"

Suddenly they all heard.

"Please, get off you high horse"

They all looked to see it was from Xene.

"You call this place high?" said, Xene. "I come from a world beyond the stars. Do you think it gives me the right to be a douche to those who are below me? Why on earth do you need a human girl?"

Those from earth, backed him up on that when they suddenly heard.

"Let me go!"

It was Rika.

"Its Rika!" said, Endou. "Rika!" calling to her.

She looked and relief crossed her face.

"Endou, Tori! You came!" she said. "Help me! I don't want to be a bride!"

"Bride?" said, Endou.

"She is to marry, the demon lord who revives every millennium" said, Sein.

And that got them saying.

"What marry a demon Lord!?"

"The demon Lord who awakens every 1,000 years" said, Sein. "Marries the one who is chosen by the key and falls back into a deep sleep again"

"These people are forcing Rika to be a bride to seal a demon lord?" said, Tori.

"That's pathetic" suddenly Snowwolf said, as they all turned to him. "Sorry, but I think that's really pathetic. You have to kidnap somebody because you fear a god? If he was a true god, he wouldn't even care about a human sacrifice. Isn't the point of being a god, not to be bound by things like lust?"

And they all stared.

He had a point!

"That is really pathetic" said, Xene. "What does that say about you guys, who looks down on everything but bows their head to a god who loves underaged girls?"

The insult went to their heart.

All those angels who were smiling and taking it easy weren't smiling anymore.

Even Rika who was in danger, thought, Oh, snap.

"If you come to insult us" said, Sein. "Leave"

"No. I'll insult you some more" said, Xene. "You can't make me leave. You guys are bowing your heads to a weakling of a god and act like your on high horses. What's to stop me from taking the girl and running down the hill as fast as I can?"

Xene tongue was like a viper, it seemed they had done something to make him mad.

"It seems you have no respect for your better" said, Sein.

"Is that hypocrisy, I smell?" said, Xene, clapping back.

God damn. Everybody else thought, making note to never get into a tongue battle with Xene.

Suddenly they heard. "No need to fight"

They turned to see one of the robed old man.

"We can simply decide this with a game of soccer" said, the old man. "If you guys win, we will release her and won't try again. However, if we win, the ritual will go on and she will marry the demon lord"

"Great. Not only can I defeat you in a word battle. I can defeat you on the field" said, Xene. "Show me the field. And I'll show you the strength of somebody who fears a god that is worth fearing"

And everybody followed wondering how the hell they got here.

Sein saw the red head wasn't the Captain when the two teams met up.

In a battle, words weren't important, it was pure strength so it didn't hurt so much.

"We'll show you the difference in power" said, Sein.

It was Inazuma kick off but Kevin immediately lost it to the angel named Agiel.

"They stole it so quickly!" said, Rika losing hope already, as she was chained to a seat.

"Winel" said the angel, passing it to a blond haired angel who caught it.

"I won't let you through" said, Tori bolting to him.

"That's it, go!" said, Rika.

But he passed her!

"No!" said, Tori.

"Sein" said, the angel passing it to him.

The angel took it and looked at Xene.

"Those who trespass" said, Sein. "May heaven judge you!" and the sky opened up and light shone down from the sky as he said. "Heavens. Drive!"

He kicked the ball up and the balls path formed golden stairs.

The ball cleared the sky and then opened in front of the goal it came down as if it was an angel descended.

"What?" said, Fideo.

"I won't let you make this goal!" said, Endou, before his fist lit up and he said. "Jigen, the Hand! Remastered!"

The shield came up and the ball hit it, it blew right through the move as if he was standing still.

It ended in the net signalling that it was point.

It was 1-0.

The humans were stunned by this ridiculous power, however those from Alea were not impressed.

"This is the obvious result" said, Sein.

"This guy is funny, Xene" said, Snowwolf.

"Allow us, to show you the power of those from Alea" said, Xene.

But to Sein it was like they were all bark and no bite, he was confident in winning.

He had been taught anybody other than Demon Lord was below him.

The whistle blew and Xene said. "Give me the ball"

Kevin did so and Xene said. "Snowwolf. Move up!"

Suddenly Snowwolf blasted forward.

"Nani!?" said, Sein as his team was shocked by the shear speed.

Both Xene and Snowwolf waved through them as if they were standing still.

Even the old man was shocked by the speed.

"Yes, that's the way!" said, Rika, the aliens were going to give her freedom.

Now both Snowwolf and Xene were unmatched in front of the goalkeeper.

"Let's do this" said, Xene.

And then both of them crossed their arms and kicked the ball up, they jumped, twisting around each other in a familiar pattern.

"Here, comes DNA!" they said, releasing the ball.

The shot raged towards the goalkeeper, the angels had never seen such a powerful shot before and neither had the humans.

"Holy zone!" said, the goalkeeper, smashing his fist down.

The sky opened up and golden light came down.

But the ball ignored the move and smacked right into the goalkeeper chest, sending him flying into the goal with him.

Goal.

The score turned into 1-1.

The angels were in shock and both Xene and Snowwolf high fived each other.

In another universe, they would be bound by human bodies but they had no such restraint here.

Having them awake today, was the worst thing possible for these angels.

The two came back and everybody asked where that move came from, Rika was celebrating the point.

"Woohoo! Do that again!" said, Rika, her freedom was right before her eyes.

Now the team of angels had to take them seriously and seriously they did.

The moment that whistle went off, the angels actually tried but the other team had been given a second breath of life with this goal and pushed back.

Sein couldn't understand how they could stop their advancements.

They weren't just stopped by Xene and snowwolf but by other humans as well.

This continued until the whistle blew to signal the end of the first half.

#Half Time#

"It seems our information is outdated" said, one angel. "Who knew guys like that would be on a team with humans?"

"I was careless" said, the angel goalkeeper.

"Its time to show them the power of heaven" said, Sein.

#Second half#

The moment that whistle blew, they passed it back and the blond-haired angel passed Kevin easily.

The blond came to Xene and Edger.

He sped to the right, but Xene could see him and immediately followed with inhuman turn around and tackled the ball out of the blonde's possession.

"What?" said, the angel.

Xene was up immediately.

Man, this guy is a monster. Thought Fideo.

But then Xene came to one angel who said. "Go to Heaven!"

Suddenly a glowing circle was underneath him and it shot up.

He clenched his teeth from the pain but he obviously felt it and the angel got the ball.

"Xene!" said, Rika.

The angel then proceeded to start a one touch chain with his team mates before a girl shot it at the goal.

Endou used a jump to stop it.

But the attacks kept coming.

The angel team know the special moves worked and made sure to go after both Xene and Snowwolf if they came across them, who were clearly the backbone of the team.

Finally, Tori managed to stop it and it became a side line ball, however she managed to stand up and walk away the pain.

Time was almost running out.

The angel throw it to his team mate.

"I won't let you!" said, Scotty rushing.

But it was one touch!

The ball flew over his head in an instant and went to Sein.

"You're finished" said, Sein as the sky opened up and yellow came down. "Plumpet down to the-"

"THE AVALACH!" suddenly Snowwolf said.

"What!?" said, Sein, as he was assaulted by large snowballs and the plane completely changed into a snowy landscape.

He was sent flying and everybody blinked owlishly.

Snowwolf eyes had changed to orange meaning he was mad and shoved his way past the angel team.

Like he was going to let Sein finish the move that the captain was helpless against at this close to full time!

He snowangeled his way through the team, or simply mowed them down like a bull, angels were sent flying.

To the outside, you would think he was a bully picking on innocent people by the way he didn't give a damn about if he hurt any of them.

If he lost, he would have lost to those who feared a weaker god then his own.

Could he even face his family if that happened!?

His rage was so much that he even called out his Wolf Man Kenshin and put it behind the ball he shot.

The goalkeeper preformed his move and thought it would affect the ball.

It didn't.

It slammed right in his stomach and the wolf man retracted.

The whistle blew.

2-1.

Inazuma had won.

Snowwolf calmed down and turned to all of them and said. "We won"

It would be a lie if none of them didn't unconsciously take a step back or flinch.

It was always the quietest or nicest guy in the room that was the scariest when they snapped.

Several were making a memo to themselves not to do anything to make Snowwolf truly mad.

"We lost" said, Sein and Xene gave him a smile and then walked to Snowwolf and completely ignored him.

Could it be, the demon lord really wasn't worth fearing?

"We lost to power" He said, only to hear.

"Don't be an idiot"

He turned to see it was the ex-bride herself, Rika.

"Those two are weirdo's who have freakish bodies" she said, she ignored both Snowwolf and Xene face's. "Soccer isn't used to decide life. It's merely a clash between souls."

"A clash between souls?" said, Sein before he suddenly had a relationship.

"What is going on in his head?" said, Xene.

"I think we can just be happy he doesn't think the demon lord is all that anymore and we've proven our strength" said, Snowwolf, before he said.

"Can you imagine what Clockwork is doing in hell?"

Indeed.

Clockwork was probably in heaven.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kidou group enters the underground and goes head to head with Demon Z Army. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The team that went down below was now at their destination.

"What is this place?" Said, the captain of Argentina. "Its very creepy"

They saw the darkness and creepy fog.

"Kidou, this is" said, David.

"Yes, Demons Gate" he said.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Big brother!"

They turned to find it was Celia in different clothes and chained to a slab of rock.

"Celia!" Kidou said.

"Save me, big brother!" She said.

"Hold on! I'm coming to save you!" Kidou said, rushing forward.

"Those who dare to interfere with the ritual" began a voice picking up non-existent wind.

Suddenly two slabs of rock parted and out came figures.

"Will suffer the terror and ruin in the name of the demon Lord!" finished the voice.

Wait.

What?

Clockwork smile froze, this was a ritual for a lesser god?

"This is the realm of hell" suddenly a voice said and they saw the guy who kidnapped Celia step out from a rock beside her. "The likes of you humans coming here is quiet fast"

Wait.

What!?

Did he just call me human!? Clockwork thought in rage and irritation.

If there was one way to get on his bad side, it would be to mistake him from a lowly human.

That's why he glossed their explanation over and thought how to be the most annoying asshole they had ever encountered.

Before he knew it, his chance came when they agreed to get on that pitch.

The moment that whistle blew both Axel and Austin ran to the ball.

"It seems they don't have souls that fear us" said a large demon who looked the most inhuman of the bunch.

They came.

"Hisstue Techniques, Black Thunder!" said Destua.

Suddenly the world stopped and he confidently dribbled past.

However when he dribbled past Clockwork, he suddenly came alive.

He slide tackled him ending the move.

"What!?" all the demon said, including Destua.

The humans wondered what the hell happened.

"Your demon guys got the worst person to come up against" said, Clockwork as his eyes turned into clocks as he said with a demented smile. "Try that again. It would be cute"

The demons were shocked.

"W-What are you?" said Destua.

"Somebody who you royally pissed off" said, Clockwork, before he said. "Isn't it time for the side throw your ball, demons?"

He reminded them, the old man did not anticipate that something else would be here and nor did the devil army.

The humans were glad, he was on their side.

There was a thrown in and Clockwork was back again and got the ball off a demon as if he was taken it from a child.

"I don't care if your from hell or not. But don't call me a human!" said, Clockwork shoving his way past the line of Demons.

A demon came beside him and tried to knock him down.

Big mistake.

Clockwork had played rough his whole life so he showed just how much of a dick he was, by slamming his full weight into the demon who wasn't expecting it with a smirk.

The demon came crashing down and Clockwork gave her a concerned look and said. "Are you okay?"

In the moment sickly sweet tone they had ever heard.

He was going full on asshole and they could see the grin behind that face.

He then ran and took a shot at the goal.

"The End" said, the goal keeper, twisting their hand as it glowed.

The ball stopped and disappeared before their eyes before landing in her hands mysteriously.

"What?" said, Kidou.

"Oh, darn so close" said, Clockwork with a fake shocked expression, as he turned around and made sure all the demons could see his expression.

The moment the ref looked, his face morphed into one of innocence.

When the ref wasn't looking, his face morphed into a demon again.

"He would make a great demon" said, the old man.

"We'll...you're not wrong" said, Celia even admitting this and sweat dropping.

Desuta was annoyed, they had something very annoying on this pitch.

"No more fooling around!" said Desuta. "It's time to show them the power of Hell Army Z!"

And then the whistle blew to signal the goal keeper throw to the front only for Clockwork to snatch it immediately with the most in your face grin, they had ever seen.

A demon was ready for him and said. "Go to Hell!"

"What?" said, Clockwork as a black circle appeared below him and darkness struck him from the sky.

"Clockwork!" said, Austin.

The demon had gotten the ball and past it to Destua who caught it.

He thrust the ball into the air and began his own special move.

"Dark Matter!" he said, releasing it towards the goal.

Darren rose to the challenge and a purple Majin came out of his back he said. "Maou! The hand!"

The shot blew past him as if he did nothing and he and the ball slammed into the net.

The score changed to 1-0, to Hell army z.

"No way..." Celia said, they scored so quickly.

Clockwork mouth became thin when the demon came to him and began boosting about how this game was set.

It was the most annoying thing he had ever heard.

#Scene Change#

Endou and the others had finally made it back to the checkpoint so now they could go down.

"Demon gate is up ahead, right?" said, Endou.

"Yes" said, Snowwolf as both Xene fine appearance was annoying to those out of breath players. "The sky is looking pretty scary"

They all looked to see the dark clouds.

"I wonder if Kidou and the others are okay?" said, Jack.

"Of course they are" said, Endou.

#Back to the Match#

The pressure of the demon team was getting to them, if Clockwork moved up, he would be stopped by a Hissue move.

Only Kidou and David were fit to play other than him from the Inazuma Japan side, Darrien was resting on the posted with an injured arm.

Destue merely smirked and did his special move again only for the captain of Argentina to appear from nowhere and saw "Iron Wall"

Out came an iron wall to stop him from even releasing the ball, the demon rolled and it was the guys hands.

"What?" Destue said, once he had finished rolling.

The captain of the Agentina team, Teres had the ball and was confronted with the biggest demon who said. "Go to Hell!"

The dark circle came and zooned into the ball.

"It won't work on me" said, Teres before using brought strength to take the dark strike around so it hit the demon.

The demon team was shocked.

And then Teres summoned his American friends, and went ahead only to be blocked by four demons who wanted the ball.

He was keeping it!

It was crazy seeing just skilled he was, despite the crushing defeat.

It just goes to show just how much of a monster Xene was on the field to reduce a guy like this.

He passed it to Eric and his buddy Mark.

Eric breezed through them, and took to the skies to kick only for a demon to go up and collide with him, the ball rolled to the floor towards his down body but he managed to kick it to mark.

"Nice pass, Eric" said, Mark as he ran to the goal.

Goal keeper smirked and saw him kick and jumped.

But it was a faint!

Mark ended up kicking to the front while he jumped to the right.

It was a point.

1-1.

It was done with no fancy moves just simply outsmarting the goalkeeper.

They all noticed this immediately.

But the Demons were foolish if they thought that one goal did nothing to moral, it proved human beings could score against demons.

Archer was the first to grab the ball using his moves before passing it to Harley who passed a demon, who had been given him trouble from the very beginning.

"What?" she said.

"Clockwork!" said, Harley passing to him.

A mini demon went to tackle the alien immediately, her body was short but harder.

"Are you seriously, competing with me?" said, Clockwork who found it amusing before he swung his whole body at her, it didn't matter if she was much shorter then him.

She crashed down to earth.

"Clockwork!" said, Kidou.

Both Austin and Axel ran ahead of him.

Something unbelievable happened, he nodded his head to Austin who was stunned before he passed it to the player.

Austin caught it knowing full well, Clockwork would deny this later.

Austin took the ball that was entrusted to him and tricked the goal keeper by using his reaction time against him, by the time the goal keeper realised it, it was too late.

"Here I go!" said, Austin. "Gladus Arch!" he shot it to the goal.

The swords and the ball went past the goalkeeper into the net.

The whistle blew.

2-1 them.

"I-Impossible" said, Destue and Clockwork loved to see the face of somebody world crashing down on them.

"Good work, Clockwork" said, Harley. "Nice assist"

"Please, I just wanted to see their faces when a human outsmarted them and scored again" said, Clockwork, he would never admit he was going soft.

He refused to acknowledge that being with humans was affecting him and he was become more human by the day.

"Regardless" said, Archer. "We are leading"

Suddenly they heard.

"See you can try too" Teres said, "If you try"

Clockwork grinned and said. "Huh? Is it okay to feed a bigger monster?"

But Teres wasn't fazed, that play just now proved Clockwork wasn't godawful in the deep reaches of his heart.

The moment that whistle blew, Destue activated Black thunder and ran past, the moment he past clockwork, he came alive again but pretended to be trapped in it.

Seeing this Destue thought he was home free and the move slowly stopped when suddenly Darrien turned around and grabbed the ball before it could reach him.

"What?" said, Deste, and then they collided.

"He stopped that?" said, Teres in disblief that Darrien who was human stopped it.

The turn of events was like a slap to Destue face and Clockwork loved his expression as Darrien kicked the ball to Kidou.

Kidou ran with it and turned to his sister promising to save her.

Clockwork tried not to hurl, seeing the highly emotional interaction between them and then Kidou called for Emperor Penguin number 3 in which they did.

"The End" said, the goalkeeper.

The ball disappeared, however it came back with a vengeance and went in.

The whistle blew.

3-1 to them.

They were the winners.

Celia was released and she rushed down to her big brother with tears in her eyes as she said. "Big Brother!"

"Celia!" said, Kidou welcoming her with open arms.

The look on Clockwork face seeing them so affectionate towards one another was one for the books, he visible turned green before he acted like he wasn't staring when he caught people staring at him.

Suddenly they heard.

"HEY!"

It was Endou loud voice.

They turned to see the other group at the stone stairs and Endou waving.

"Everybody!" he said.

"Endou" said, Axel looking happy to see him.

"So, you guys won too?" said, Endou as he lead the charge to come down.

"Yes" said, Archer.

"Of course," said, Axel.

They ran to them and Jack said. "I'm glad, Celia is safe"

#Not that far away#

"I didn't imagine that they would defeat the warriors of hell." said, the old man on the left in short top exposing his legs.

"I didn't expect that they would be battling against another race" said, the other old man wearing the exact same thing. "So this is the power of the world beyond this mountain?" before he said. "But this is exactly what the demon lord needs. We've gathered a large group of strong souls. An excess of them"

"So it begins" said, the old man on the right.

"Yes, the millennium rises" said, the old on the left.

#Field#

"Alright, we can head back now!" said, Endou, they promised to see their friends matches.

Suddenly they heard.

"You have our thanks"

They all turned to see it was the girl demon with black lips.

"After fighting you, we have found better sacrifices then that girl" said, the girl.

"What?" Said, Kidou.

"Thanks to your strong soul's, the demon lord has now awakened" said, Destue.

"What?!" said, Kidou.

Suddenly the ground moved and Celia screamed into her brother's arms.

#Outside#

"What happened to the sky?" said, Nathalie.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said, Aki.

"I feel like it's the end of the world" said, Fuyupe.

Suddenly all three heard.

"Oh, how fun"

They all turned and took steps back when they saw a person with half their face standing next to Nathalie.

Aki screamed.

"Please, calm yourself lady's" said, the half-faced person. "I merely came to watch. This does concern my citizens after all or would you have preferred me watch, in a creepier fashion?"

"W-We're good" said, Nathalie as all three huddled together.

What the hell is that?

They seem to recall all the aliens bowed their head to this thing.

And then he got out a tea set and sat down, out came a giant screen showing exactly what was happening in the mountain, Endou and the others were on screen.

All the ladies could do was open and closed their mouths, as he drank tea and ate cake, while the sky was dark and lightening struct, he watched the screen.

He had come to see his aliens' cream, being possessed by a lesser god.

And scene!

Author Note: When I watched ahead to episode 111, I realised that the reveal of the Demon Lord was lame and the creation of dark angel made me begin to suspect that the angels and Demons were actually humans that may have been experimented on when they were babies by the two old men and told lies to keep them on the mountain. To add to this suspicion, both races wings completely changed for Dark Angel, they never actually fly even though it would give them a huge advantage on the soccer field, you would think both heaven and hell were massive place's but its rather limited, hell doesn't really look like hell, it was shown that it was just them and the old men on the mountain. Where are the rest since it was clearly shown there were adults on the mountain? When Rika was given food, it was food that could be found on earth and was given holy names at the beginning.

So Again, another disappointing arc, the show seems to suffer in the original series, of not going all the way and back pedalling on their supposedly none-human character unless they were Kappa but that's where fanfiction stories come in handy. I thought about the idea of all of them actually been angels and demons and the soccer match between them is so intense that it rages through the island and everybody is forced to acknowledge their presence.

Next chapter, Dark Angel appears and all three aliens are on the field. They aren't going to allow a lesser god to harvest their souls. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"What's going on?" said, Kidou.

"I have a bad feeling about this big brother" said, Celia holding onto his uniform.

"The era of darkness has begun" said, Destua voice from above making them all look up.

However, nobody expected to hear Sain voice that said.

"The era of destruction, has begun"

"That voice...it can't be" said, Endou.

"By consuming strong souls, the demon lord has been resurrected!" said, Destua.

"We are dark Angel!" said, Sain who an hour ago was friendly but was now looking at them with hostile eyes.

"Sain?" said, Endou. "Is that you, Sain?"

Suddenly Sain clenched his head as he said. "E-Endou?"

"Sain!" said, Endou.

Suddenly his face was up as he said in a cold and hard tone. "Silence"

"What's going on?" said, Endou.

His answer came from an old voice.

"Hell has swallowed the heavens"

They turned to see the two old men again.

"Its them again" said, Tori.

"Just who are you people?" said, Kidou.

"We overlook the ceremonies of both heaven and earth" said, both old men.

"What have you done to Sain!" demanded Endou.

"When the bride and sacrifice was stolen from them moments before" said, the old man on the right. "It was deemed there was no other way then to seal the other through pure ability"

The old man on the right said. "As decreed through-"

Xene, Snowwolf and Clockwork stopped listening to these old men at some point.

They got it.

They were possessed by a minor god that was so pathetic that it needed to latch onto a negative emotion to full complete the possession.

The idea was confirmed when Dark Angel was revealed to be the demon Lord, Sain seemed to be battling this possession.

If they were possessed by their god, there was no chance that they could fight and all they could do was pray that their god left their bodies in good enough pieces to heal.

Suddenly it became dark and several spotlights shined down on them, they began going around them.

"What's going on?" Rika said, in an Inazuma uniform, she mysteriously had.

"Through battling you we've realised your souls are first class" said, Destua. "Therefore, in order to make us even more perfect as the demon lord. Your soul's would be a sacrifice"

Sacrifice!?

Destua snapped his hands and they stopped and shone down individual members of their large group.

Clockwork, Snowwolf and Xene were all illuminated.

"Whoever is lit will be the chosen 11" said, Destua.

What?

"Chosen?" said, Endou.

"You will hold the ritual with these 11 only" said, Destua. "No switching allowed"

"Now ascend to your deaths" said, Sain. "With the soccer you love!"

And with a lightening strike, they were all teleported to a soccer field that was opened to the terrible sky.

Everybody did not know how they got here but they were here and mysteriously in place.

"We will now commence the ritual" said, an old man with a white whistle who blew and the hourglass turned to start the game time.

It was kick off.

"Dark Angels power..." said, Sain passing it to Destua. "Will overwhelm you"

Suddenly Sain and Destua ran pass Xene at a speed he wasn't prepared for, they ran past everybody else, passing without looking at each other, to some of the Inazuma Japan players, it bore an eerily resemblance to both Torch and Gazelle when they worked together to make a shot.

"Fear us!" said, Destua.

"And let that fear transform your souls!" said, Sain.

Endou was ready for them as they began the move.

"Dark" said, Destua, releasing the ball in mid-air with a spun.

"Ray!" said, Sain, bicycle kicking it.

The yellow and black super powered move ran to Endou who said, "Jigen! The hand! Remastered!"

He slammed his fist down and a golden shield appeared to counter the move.

It blasted right through and into the net.

The whistle blew to signal the point.

1-0, to them.

The spectators were stunned.

"T-They scored so easily..." said, Celia.

"W-What's with these guys?" said, Rika.

"Their speed and destruction energy..." said, Kidou. "This is the power of Dark Angel?"

Destua turned to see all their faces and committed on it.

Suddenly Clockwork said. "Don't just stand there admire them! Do you know how mad that makes me!?" he walked to them. "Our soccer has dominated the world since we got here, how is this any different?"

"Clockwork..." said, Kidou, was he really given encouraging advise?

"And beside's, I'll rather not be eaten by a lesser god who need to possess people to do anything" said, Clockwork. "If I'm a snack then I'll be the snack to the strongest. Aleaus."

And there it was.

Clockwork ruined it as usual.

The whistle blew and Clockwork had the ball, both Kidou and him used 'Killer field', only to be stopped by the big Demon who did 'Go to Hell' on them but it seemed more powerful then it was before.

The ball was now in Dark Angel hands and the blond angel moved it up.

"I won't let you" said, Fideo as he and the Teres slid tackled the angel.

The angel jumped and that's when Snowwolf came in.

"Snow angel!" He said, and the angel was encased in ice.

"Good work, Snowwolf!" said, Endou.

"Only after the help of two other people" said, Sain and it hit a spot with Endou.

Snowwolf ran with the ball and Axel was beside him, they made eye contact and preformed Crossfire together and sent the ball off.

"The End Vs 2" said, Dark Angels goalkeeper.

The ball disappeared and mysterious reappear in the demons hands.

"This is bad" said, Rika. "They are way better then us"

"Fear us" said, Destua getting the spectators attention. "It would make your soul all the more appetising!"

"Shut up about souls!" Ranted Rika. "You want some sauce with it, huh!?"

Destua turned to look at her and said with a smile. "Once we're done feasting on theirs, we'll come after yours as well"

That put fear in Rika heart and she quickly backtracked and said. "My whole self is rotten to the core, so I bet my soul isn't that tasty!" suddenly she threw her familiar females under the bus and said. "How about these two" pointing to Tori and Celia, both of them did not look amused.

Rika realised how this look and said. "Kidding. Just Kidding!" before she acted like it didn't happen and said with a pumped voice. "C'mon. Lets cheer them on! Endou, you can do it!"

Tori was ticked as she raised her fist and said. "If it ever comes down to it. She's going first"

"Agreed" said, Celia who was also ticked.

It was Devil angels ball and Clockwork was in front of the demon only for them to do demon ball to get past him and then pass it to both Sain and Destua to do Shadow Ray.

Jack activated the mountain.

It crashed through it.

Archer used 'Shinkuumi' only for the ball to ignore the vortex and pass through him.

"Jigen the Hand! Remastered!" said, Endou and the ball was made to miss.

"Great, save" said, Sain as Endou thanked the two.

"But how long can it last?" said, Destua.

This isn't funny. Thought Clockwork. My soul can truly be eaten by a lesser god.

It was time for some trickery on his end.

So he downplayed his abilities to make them feel confident, however those who knew his stamina could see through his act and just want along with it.

Destua grew mega confident when they saw him 'out of breath'.

"Why don't we do this one on one?" He huffed. "Or are you scared of me?"

"How can somebody as out as breath as you pose a threat to us?" said, Destua.

Destua then slammed his whole body into Clockwork and he was on his knees.

"Your not even worth my time" said, Destua and to think he had been worried before. "Sain!" he was about to pass when Clockwork suddenly came alive.

The ball was kicked into his chest and thanks to his body strength Clockwork caught the ball in his chest no problem.

"Nice pass" He said, with a smirk being an ass.

"Quit screwing around!" said, Destua.

Clockwork smirked and back pass to Kidou who came from nowhere and ran with the ball.

He passed it to Axel.

"Austin! Xene!" said, Axel calling them and they came.

And then they did Grand Fire Vs 2, the move had levelled up but still the goalkeeper smirked confidently.

"The End Vs" he said.

The ball disappeared however, seconds later it came back and blasted into the net.

The whistle blew to end the first half.

1-1.

Both teams walked out of the pitch and Inazuma got drinks, Clockwork found himself confronted by Austin who was sorry for thinking he was an ass for no reason, he just couldn't do it in a nice way.

Clockwork look royally uncomfortable being thanks so honestly and some looked over to see Destua kick a rock in frustration.

How did they lose a point when they were supposed to be unbeatable!

"They remind me of Captain when Diamond Dust lost a point" said, Snowwolf.

And Xene could attest to that but Gazelle was more quietly seething inwardly, then taking it out on an object that couldn't fight back.

The whistle blew and the second half began.

Dark Angel was determined to bring them all to their knees by any means so there was no opposition to the goal.

Their mistake was kick it into Clockwork hard as steal body and their expression changed when he grinned and kicked it to Xene.

"Lets do this" said, Xene and all three bolted forward as if they were on a jet pack, the demons and angels didn't see them coming, shocked at the suddenly ridiculous speed they suddenly displayed.

They preformed 'Kenshin' and the goal keeper preformed 'The End Vs 2'.

The shot ignored the goal keepers move and slammed right into the net.

The whistle blew to signal the point.

"What an interesting trio" said, the old man on the right.

"Yes" said, the old man on the left. "If we were younger and less tied down perhaps we could visit their planet?"

However, Dark Angel weren't complimenting them, if they heard the old men talk, they would look at them with betrayal.

For them it was do or die until the last second, their aggressive tone made Endou level up his 'Jigen the Hand, Remastered' to 'True Jigen the Hand'.

When that happened and the whistle blew to end the match, their faces were one of despair for Dark Angel but the god left them and Sain and the angels returned back to normal.

The moment, Sain started talking Clockwork was heading to the stairs.

"Where you're going?" said, Harley.

"To eat. You can all spend 10 more minutes with these crazy's, I'm going to eat" said Clockwork.

"Wait. Your going to eat!?" said, Jack, before his little leg's were mysterious athletic as he ran after him and saying. "Let me come to! I want to some Renma!"

Some players decided to follow Clockwork because they honestly did not need to be here anymore and they were hungry.

Both Xene and Snowwolf followed shortly after because they were starving now, even if they ate junk food.

Clockwork wondered how he got into this mess, as he walked into a Japanese styled restaurant 30 minutes later, with about 6 people trailing after him.

"Give me, a regular Renma" He said, to the person he didn't care to see.

"Can we have two please" said, Snowwolf for him and Xene.

Everybody shouted their orders and waited, all the while Clockwork felt like he was beings stared at, he looked to see a man who looked like him but with full short hair, and beard.

The man didn't ooze strength though.

Everybody else, seemed to slowly notice this man too.

"Is it me or does that man look like Clockwork?" said, David to Kudou.

Kudou seemed to secretly agree.

Everybody wondered if they were related but Clockwork seemed to ignore this man and go on his phone waiting for the order.

It came 15 minutes later and Clockwork was the last to receive his lunch.

"Excuse me, boy" said, the man who looked way too much like him to be comfortable. "May I ask, how old you are?"

Clockwork seemed surprised before he said. "Im 126."

His asshole like answer, would make anybody feel the need to kick him.

"Sorry, that's just how he is but he's around my age" said, Snowwolf as he blew on the chopstickz and was way more kinder.

Suddenly the man was right in front of his eyes and looking at him in the eyes, before leaving.

"That was weird" said, Xene.

Indeed.

They ate and started paying, Clockwork was stunned to be offered a free extra food because he tipped so big.

So he didn't refuse and ended up being the only one left.

Clockwork decided he had, enough.

He got up when he heard. "Wait"

He turned to see the man who looked like him and the man said. "Fudou. Is that you, Fudou? Its been so long, son. How is your mother?"

The son had unexpectedly found his father after many years of the man running away from responsibility.

Unfortunately, Clockwork had only memories of a man who was strong both physically and mentally and was not this thin stick that did not give off a strong vibe of strong leadership and power.

Clockwork smirked and slapped the arm away and said. "So this is what you do? You scam those who have money?"

The man was stunned, as he turned around.

"Wait!" said, the man, he was Fudou, his voice although aged was still the same and he was the same age as his son.

"My father isn't a weakling like you" said Clockwork.

He was inwardly laughing as he closed the door, and walked back to the grounds.

In terms of status he was way above this man.

How can his father even resemble this person?

It was the first time in a while, he had truly thought about the man, who he loved to call father.

He was like the hawk in physic and taught him his first fighting moves proudly.

He was the kind of man, that wouldn't allow himself to be walked over or taken advantage of. If an employee wasn't doing their job, he would tell them to sink on their own and cut them loose.

He also had quiet the temper as well.

A man above man.

Having the two images side by side, was laughable.

He walked back inside and the moment he hit those stairs, the bracelet on his arm began to dissolve and he felt of sleepiness hit him.

His time was running out.

He rushed up the stairs, ignoring anybody trying to grab his attention, slammed his door closed and second later the bracelet was gone.

Darkness took him as he collapsed onto the bed in a weird way.

A body without a head appeared in the room and tucked him properly into the beds.

"The tournament is almost over and you'll fully return back to me" said, Aleas. "Good work in dealing a blow to a God today. But your becoming more human aren't you?"

The power of Endou Mamoru and strongly emotionally connected humans was scary, they were actually developing Clockwork heart after he tried so hard to make sure he never developed proper humanity growing up.

"I gave you this life, you are not allowed to be one of them" he said. "Becoming one of them, would result in this"

He gave Clockwork back his old memories and the boy dreamt of the day, his father abandoned his name and family due to the large debt, making his wife cry.

Now older, he fully understood what his father had done, why his mother had to work to the point of neglecting herself to make it manageable for him when he was old enough to work.

He grew restless in his sleep, he even shed green tears.

The man even dared to show his face before him, hiding out on soccer island without remorse of what he had done, looking well fed and having better quality of clothes than his wife.

He had the gall to ask him about the woman he had reduced to working all around the clock because of his mistakes.

He didn't want these memories, he didn't want to know how much of a waste of space his earth father was.

Take it away.

And Aleas granted his wish and took those painful memories and realisation away before bringing back the memories of the life he had given him, he gave him a dream of seeing his alien father trust worthy back as he stood up to those trying to make him bow and the amazing strength his father displayed both mentally and physically.

Clockwork calmed down and he smiled, his body beaming with pride to have such an amazing father.

"Having those human memories is still painful for you even after so many years" said, Aleas stroking his hair. "Your afraid of becoming human again and I'll respect your wishes. You are one of my little aliens after all."

He had kidnapped them but he had saved them.

Physical pain can be healed but emotional pain was something no child was emotionally ready for.

But Aleas did not expect Clockwork to meet the man who ran away and caused him to take pity on the child.

There was no fooling that man.

Especially now he know he was on the Japanese team, most likely trying to track him down and gleam all the information he could from the internet and clips.

"Tomorrow, you'll have time other than practise. Go on a shopping trip so large that the island regards you as a VIP" he said.

"Show him, he has no foot to stand on regarding you."

And scene!

Next chapter, Clockwork wakes up with the strange idea to go on a giant shopping trip. He shocks the whole island with his money and delivers slaps to his former father watching. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Fudou father had found the kid, by using a laptop he brought when he obtained his new identity.

It was very easy to find him.

But.

"What is this?" Said, Fudou father. "Player name, Clockwork from the planet Alea?"

He saw clips and the boy was such an ass in all off them but he was smart.

Very smart.

Everybody did, in fact, call him Clockwork and he was one of originally four players from the planet Alea that came to participate.

The man had been rocked when the news of the spaceship suddenly arrived and floated over Tokyo.

Alea was soon proven to exist and now there was a link between two worlds.

Fudou father had no idea what happened to his wife and son when he left and thought about them every day, knowing he could never contact them due to debt and shame.

But what is this?

Fudou was an alien?

Was this some kind of joke?

He could easily see him and his wife in the boys expressions, although they were extreme and made to irratate.

Had his son being brainwashed, made to believe he was from another planet?

But when he went to the grounds, he was told all the Alea players were asleep and wouldn't wake up for 2 days.

He was stunned.

What is going on!?

#Scene Change#

Clockwork woke and the first thing he noticed, was something on his cheek.

He put his hands over it and saw something wet.

Tears?

Weird.

He had an awesome dream about how great his father was, so why would he cry?

He decided it was another weird thing about him, he got up and wiped away the tears and then he walked out of his room and went the showeroom to see his fellow Alea team mates.

He did his morning routine and headed back to his room put on his soccer uniform when Aki and Fuyupe caught him.

"Clockwork, today we don't have practise" said, Aki making him stop. "The coach told us to take a break since it would be a long time until we find out who would face us in the finals"

Wait.

A day free?

Clockwork went back to his room and slammed the dopr shut startling the two girls, he was now faced with how to kill time when he suddenly got the strange idea to go shopping from no where.

It would be nice to get his parents and big brother a survener from soccer island, who knows if he would ever be here again?

So he used his phone to call a number and began to look at the other clothes he had other then his official soccer uniform.

30 minutes later, a limosuine pulled up before the Inazuma training ground.

Those who were still on the grounds were stunned to see the limosuine pull up, wondering if somebody important had come to visit.

Clockwork appeared in a dark green jacket, skinny designer jeans and red boots.

The coach and those watching were pretty stunned to see him walk near the limosuine and the driver opened the door for him with a bow.

He got in and the door closed behind him, it drove away as they all stared.

"Where would like to go, Master?" Said the driver, his employer told him he was driving around a VIP.

It was amazing what dumping money into an account could do.

"Take me to all the shopping area's for all the teams starting with Japan. I'm going to use up this space" said Clockwork stunning the man but the man did not say anything.

He drove to the shopping center for Japan and when a massive limosuine pulls up at a shopping section, you know a VIP with lots of money had appeared.

The drive opened the door and out he came, his clearly not an old man or a glamorous woman appearance suprised many.

He walked into a shop, and the workers were immediately on attention.

"Is there any-" began a woman.

"I will give you 30,000 yen if you shut up, grab a basket and follow me to put things in it" he said, injected before he got out cash. "That goes for everyone else"

She paused seeing the money and so did the other workers before grabbing a basket.

He then went shelve to shelve, box to box, picking out whatever looked good.

The look on the normal people faces was priceless when they saw all the workers except for the cashier follow behind him.

Who was he?

But some recognised him as a player from Inazuma Japan.

It was also the time that a man came through with a bisycle on a delivery and saw him, the man almost swaving from surprise.

Clockwork got bored of the shop and just went to the counter to pay for his ridiculous baskets.

He paided with a black card and then got out cash and put it on the counter.

"Split this amongst the workers. If you help me unload the bags until the limo, I will pay those who help extra" he said.

The stack of cash got every attention and soon people were tripping over each other to put the bags into the limosuine.

He paid those who helped which included those strangers.

He had made several people day when he handed them money.

The vechile then drove off and the manager who had seen how he spent money like it was air, called every shop owner he knew and told them to be on a look like for teenager who fit his description and coming out of a limosuine.

It seemed a VIP had come to spend money on the island.

The vehicle drove to four more shops who greeted him when they saw him.

He didn't even notice some of his team mates who were also out shopping, stare when they saw how the entire shop was waiting on him hand and foot.

He went back inside the vechile and that's when he noticed the bicycle he swore he saw before.

"Take me to get some fast food" he said.

"Yes, young master" said, the driver before driving off to the nearest MacDonalds.

They went to a drive through and he wheeled down the window.

"Welcome to MacDonalds. How can I help you?" Said the voice on the intecome.

Clockwork said his order and then proceeded to go through, the look on the drive through person face as a long limosuine rolled into view was priceless.

Clockwork rolled the window down and she put his food inside, he paid for it in cash.

"Drive to the car park. I'm eating it" he said.

"Yes, Young Master" said the man and they drove.

Clockwork through the tinted glass saw the driver of the bike wheel up and circle, hoping he wasn't suspicious.

Clockwork watched him with a burger in his mouth and ordered a bot to appear in the lomosuine and transport what he had already brought to Alea.

He ignored how the driver peeked to the driver seat when the little bot showed up.

His purchases were zapped as mail at the portal connecting the two worlds.

He finished eating and told the man to drive.

They visited every specialised part of the island, made after each teams country.

Clockwork went to even buy shoes and acted like a spoiled brat all the way, with the amount of cash he was laying down, all the workers had to resist the argue to smack him and treat him with respect.

Clockwork especially loved the faces of those forced to go through the final league because that was the final shot for them.

He especially loved going to the England grounds, those people who pride themselves on having a highclass appearence, face's changed when he brought the most expensive shoes and clothes in the shop.

He then decided to stop and went to a cafe, he paid the staff to make sure nobody came near him, while he sipped juice and went on his phone.

Anybody looking could tell he was important.

He was texting his brother about his big spending day and his big brother who was a doctor, was looking at what was charged onto the family account with a scratched head.

Meanwhile the man who had been following him could only watch in shock as he spent money that only an heir to super-rich family could.

Was the debt completely paid off?

Did he get adopted into a prominant family?

Where was this money coming from?

He felt like there was suddenly a giant river between him and his son.

Clockwork got up and the man tried to approach only for the workers to circle the boy in protection.

"Fudou!" He said, trying to get through them.

Clockwork acted like he didn't hear him.

"This guy is really persistent" said a worker.

"Let go of me!" He said. "I'm his father!"

At that exact moment, Clockwork phone rang and he saw a name he recognised and said in Japanese so they all heard, loudly.

"Hello, father"

That single sentence was a giant slap across the man's face.

"No, I can pick that up from Earth" he said, with obvious joy on his face, as he went into the vehicle.

Meanwhile the man was being dragged away by the workers.

In that single move, it assured that nobody would believe him if he said he was his father.

They were no longer father and son in the eyes of the world.

#Scene Change#

Xene had never seen a human being hit rock bottom before but Lagarto Carlos, a defender for the best Brazilian team in the world, The Kingdom was exactly that.

But looking at his defeated body as his sister tried to comfort him, you wouldn't have guessed that he was such an incredible human.

If the players of The Kingdom made a mistake, not only them but their families would be punished?

Sure, he would be okay with them getting the heat but punishing the families was something he couldn't wrap his head around unless a family member offended a god.

The Bizillian coach wasn't a god, he was a human past 40 and who, Xene bet, could not run like much younger players could.

The player walked away with his little sister tied to his legs, he looked so defeated.

They went somewhere and sat on steps.

"Isn't soccer supposed to be fun?" Said Endou. "Why do they have to play soccer with such a painful look in their eyes?"

"Yes! I can't turn my back after seeing their sad faces" said Thor leaning against the wall. "Nobody deserves to suffer like this"

"We have to free The Kingdom from Garshield clutches" said Endou.

"But this won't be easy" said Kudou.

And Xene was wondering what was happening and said. "You have to consider their families as well"

Now that hit Endou.

"Damn." Said Endou.

"We need a way to free them" said Thor.

"We'll the only way I can think of saving them is to break into the mans mansion and find information proving what he's doing and hand if over to the police" said, Xene completely joking.

But when he saw Kudou, Thor and Endou all turn to him with the same expression.

He blinked.

They took him seriously and thought it was a great idea.

Well, Xene wasn't going to pass up the chance to break the rules and do something illegal, he could never do something like this back home.

So now they found the man's house easily with a quick search and made their way.

They found the mansion at night, and broke in through a wooden box that was bolted shut.

The forced break in sent off an alarm for the security head of the mansion and the man saw inazuma Japan players on screen.

Inside the house.

He summoned his team to catch them.

Endou and the others began checking rooms until they found out that they had been discovered.

"Got you" said a short man, behind him were three normal sized men in black suits.

All of them began to run and the guards chased after them, shouting for then to stop.

Xene had never felt so alive, as he was chased.

If he was caught, he wondered how relations would be between the two worlds.

They eventual ran to another pair of double doors, however when the saw the other side, there was a massive cyclder like machine with screens attached to it.

"This is..." Said Kidou.

It was the place to store information.

Xene ran to the computer, the program was nowhere nearly as hard to hack into a Alea program, he got out a flash drive and moved files onto it.

He was done within a minute and said "Done"

"Release the doors" said Kudou.

Endou and Thor walked back and the men banging on the other side fell through, unprepared they collapsed onto the floor.

Kudou ran over them in that second and everybody followed him.

They made their way outside and onto the bridge.

Thor used his defence move to knock those following them of the bridge and into the water and Xene realised the guy hadn't produced a more powerful move despite the time, they all had to evolve.

They ran back to the Japanese grounds, knowing they had angered a very powerful man today.

Xene then proceeded to unload all the data onto a computer that was connected to the screen while the rest of the team included the Manager watched him do it.

When it came up, the adults were alarmed.

"That's" said Coach Kudou.

"It's seems like you boys got some astonishing data" said Coach Hibiki. "You just proved that Garfield wants to take over the world"

Suddenly they heard.

"This sounds interesting"

They turned to see Clockwork leaning against the door.

"Clockwork" said Endou.

"Continue" said Clockwork finding a seat and sitting down.

"Take over the world?" Said Thor.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Endou.

"Coach Hibiki!" Said Aki.

"Its in the oil fields," said, coach Hibiki.

"Oil fields?" Said Harley and the aliens drowned the explanation out because they already knew how oil controlled everything on earth.

"Not only is Garfield an organiser and committee president, coach of the Brazilian national team," said Coach Hibiki. "Buts owns a company that owns many oil fields across the world. Oil is vital to earth, powering planes to cars."

Before the man said. "By controlling these resources, he has enormous influence on the world right now. However, the oil is close to drying out one day"

As all oil sites eventually do.

Coach Kudou became the mans assistant and showed them Garfield supply chart over the years but they could see a massive drop off as the years went by.

"It's only an amount of time since he runs out of oil, he produces," said Coach Hibiki. "And here...is a list of all the business he brought involving weapon manufacturing. All weapons you can possibly think of has increased by 5 times with him."

Those business conscious thought Garfield wasn't an idiot, after all, to relay on Oil, solely for income was an idiot game.

"What is he going to do with all those weapons, he's making?" Said Darren.

Clockwork snorted and said. "Man, I hate guys who haven't been in a proper fight before. Weapons are only meant to be used. The only reason you buy a weapon is equipt to fight with it or somebody else is fighting with it. He's most likely going to start a war and then profit from it in the background"

Silence.

"Clockwork is right," said, coach Hibiki. "He plans to start a war and supply each nation with weapons and oil. If war does break out, Garfield would be the most powerful man on the planet and take over Earth. If he succeeds, he may come for Alea next"

"That would be a pretty terrible idea," said Snowwolf. "Our planet population is 4 times bigger then Earths and Oil doesn't exist on our planet so we use something else. And then you have to worry about our god"

"God?" Said Jack.

"You guys met him before," said Xene stunning them. "He's the reason why we're all alive and this planet wasn't killed by the Chaos Energy released by my and Genesis."

They all suddenly cast their minds back to a year, before they were forced to Alea.

That guys looked young but he had a very creepy vibe to him.

"I honestly doubt, he cares about killing anybody that isn't involved in War," said Clockwork.."Woman, child, and Adults, he doesn't care. Earth would be consumed and he might make it Alea 2 if he feels like it"

The humans looked horrified, surely that thing couldn't be so heartless?

But he was.

They weren't his Alien children, so he wouldn't blink at destroying them.

"So a war with Alea, must never happen and Garfield must never rule the world," said Coach Hibiki before he said. "Good work. I'll hand this evidence over to the police, and they will handle the rest. However, the family situation would be more complicated because of where they live and how big the blow will be for them to lose that income"

Brazil maybe the King of soccer but slums were common beyond what is advertised for tourists.

There was also the fact of convincing the Brazilian government to give 16 families of professional footballs higher paying jobs.

The police had their work count out for them.

Only another loaded person like Garfield could settle so many families like that.

"Sorry, I can't help in this case," said Natalie. "My family is using all its resources for something else."

They were depressed.

Clockwork was suddenly aware of Aki looking at him, so he pretended not to see.

He should have seen this coming, you help a guy and suddenly somebody expects you to have a heart a gold whenever a problem crops up.

Aki frowned.

And to rub salt in the wounds he said. "Well, it's none of our business where those families go. Since this conversation is clearly over. May I be excuse?" he turned to Coach Kudou who for a while now Clockwork had realised with Coach Hibiki here, the tough as iron coach had become an assistant to an old man double his weight and age.

"You may go," said Coach Hibiki.

Pathetic.

Now the old geezer was acting like this was his team and the coach was saying nothing.

Seeing this, in Clockwork heart grew a seed called disrespect towards his coach, as he got up without even looking at the adults and left.

"I think I'll go to," said Xene.

"I'll be right behind you," said Snowwolf.

They both left without even been asked to be dismissed.

There was silence in the room witnessing all three shocking sudden behaviour.

"What was that about?" Said Nathalie. "Xene and Snowwolf didn't even ask to leave. That was out of character for them."

Both Coach's looked stunned by the disrespect they just witness.

Suddenly Willy said pushing his glasses up. "Did you notice how all three body languages changed as they sat there? Something must have happened that went against their very nature that we didn't know about. From the look of things this could drive a wedge in the teams dynamic"

"And how do you know that?" Said Kevin.

"Simple. I've had more enough time to observed them to think like one," said Willy. "And all my instincts are telling me, tommrow well see a very interesting show"

And Willy was right.

And scene!

Next chapter, a powerful man gets away with it and the Aliea members show what happens when they are forced to be coached by somebody they have no respect for. Review/ fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Coach Hibiki left the next morning and Clockwork didn't even go to see him leave.

Xene and Snowwolf felt like they were only here to be decent people but they quickly left when he was no longer out of sight.

They went running without even telling anyone and Clockwork couldn't care less.

Suddenly all three got a text saying to go to the hospital because something happened to Coach Hibiki.

They went to the hospital and found the rest of the team looking distraught.

"What happened?" Said Snowwolf.

"Coach Hibiki went to give the evidence to the police when he was suddenly attacked by Garshield's men" said Aki before she began to explain what happened.

Apparent the old man began to walk to the police station when suddenly, he realised he was being followed.

He managed to loose them but then he had a heart attack, apparently he had a heart condition for a long time and kept putting it off.

Meanwhile Coach Kudou gave the evidence to the police directly unaware that Garshields men had seen him.

The team stayed in the hospital for an hour before Clockwork left heartlessly and Xene and Snowwolf were right behind him but a bit more discreet.

However, when all three were noticed to be gone, it was understandable that several members were angry with them.

Including Aki who found Xene back at the Inazuma Japan grounds.

When she saw him, she was peeved and behind her was Scotty, Harley and other members of the team.

"How can you so heartlessly, playing soccer when Coach Hibiki is in the hospital needing support!" She suddenly shouted.

He stopped kicking the ball.

"Aki, calm down" said Harley.

"Why?" He said not turning around. "It's because I don't care about that old man." He stunned them. "Do you know how many times I've met him? Two times. He called me for the selection and last night. Do you think I'm going to cry for that man who I only known for 3 hours max? Stop trying to put feelings into me, that aren't there. He could be hit by a bus and I wouldn't care"

And then he dribbled away and Aki looked like she had just been slapped.

But he was right.

Those who knew Coach Hibiki the longest were in that hospital, acting like he died while those who didn't have such a strong connection were comforting those who did.

Xene wasn't trained by this man so he had no reason to care.

He wasn't here in the early days of the Raimon eleven, that were struggling to find a coach.

She was dumping her feelings onto him.

If she was feeling worry for the coach, she assumed everybody else was too.

But who would have thought that it would be spoken by Xene in such a heartless way?

All three aliens didn't seem to care that much about Coach Hibiki and seemed to ignore mostly what was happening.

They went to sleep, and woke up two days later, they were supposed to watch, The Kingdom vs some other team with the team.

Seeing all three of missing without telling anybody was proof that there was indeed a rift in Inazuma Japan and it was coming from the Alea members.

All three members had shut their phones off.

The managers had a right to be worried as Coach Kudou seemed to be at the end of his patients with them.

The Kingdom lost and the rich man was arrested but he would get out.

Those who were rich usually did.

Who would thought the three who were most accepting of the coach would now be causing trouble.

When all three showed up at a time known for practise, everybody knew things were about to go down.

The three joined practice like it was expected of them but they listened to the Coach at the last second.

"Stop" said Coach Kudou.

The aliens stopped last and went to stand before him.

"Xene Zagong" Coach Kudou began and he stepped forward. " Snowwolf Vertmis and Clockwork Accel"

All of them were now in front.

"I want you to tell why I shouldn't replace all three of you" he said. "Those who don't follow my order are-"

"But aren't we following your orders, coach?" Suddenly Snowwolf said.

His suddenly injected shocked everybody.

"We show up for practise don't we?" Said Clockwork. "We even follow your trainning routine. I don't see what's the problem is here. We never told you directly no, have we?"

The answer was no, they haven't.

But they had done the bare minimum.

Showing up to practise but not putting their all into it.

Listening to him at the last moment.

"Are you mad because we don't want to do activities as a team? Such as watch matches?" Said Clockwork.

His tongue was laced with hostility that only he could do and everybody could see the middle finger he conveyed.

"I think the real question is." Said Xene. "Why should we accept you as our coach?"

Silence.

What?

Coach Kudou visible eye, went wide, as he clearly did not expect this.

The humans were shocked.

"Okay, let me phrase it in line with our thinking right now" said Xene. "Who is the coach of Inazuma Japan?"

His words stunned them all.

What?

"What kind of question is that?" Said Kevin. "Of course its Coach Kudou"

"No. I want to hear it from the man own lips, who is supposed to be trainning us." Said Xene. "If it's not the man in front of us than I will merely ask the one in the hospital right now"

His words continue to shock, including Coach Kudou who was stunned.

"Coach Kudou. Do you know the authority a coach is supposed to have?" Said Xene. "Not only are you supposed to improve those under you in some way. But anything that could affect that, must be run by you first. On this team you are the highest authority here"

Silence.

"On the day Coach Hibiki came around...that was just shocking" said Snowwolf.

They finally got to the root of the problem.

"I actually thought you were a decent coach" said Clockwork. "But when Coach Hibiki was there, you turned into his pet dog even though this is supposed to be your team. He doesn't even outrank you" and then he said. "Did you think we didnt see you stand a place behind Coach Hibiki? What about changing the slids for the man? How about you being silent as that old man talked to us like he was the one in charge? Oh and here's my favourite. " you can go" spoken by Coach Hibiki who forgot he wasn't even our coach. You just shut up and kept your head down, didnt you?"

There was pure venom in his voice.

"Coach, Kudou" said Xene. "Since you were given this title, you helped us all grow as people to be here today. You even benched Endou to help him grow as a Captain. But where is your growth? You are the coach of the top team in the league currently. You have Master Rank players on your team. We don't care if that man helped you in the past. You didnt back down when Coach Lina wanted to replace us. Where was that man when Coach Hibiki essentially took over for a whole night?"

More silence.

"This is why I will not be trained under a man who doesn't even know what it means to be a coach. I quit" said Xene, shocking everybody, he bowed and said "This uniform would be on my bed."

And then he began walking away.

"Xene, pretty much said it all" said snowwolf, before he followed after the red head.

"Good luck replacing us" said Clockwork before he said sarcastically. "I'm sure you can find players who can run as fast as us and have such stead body's. I'm sure our replacements can do our special moves and fill in our positions as well."

They all went inside and it wasn't until ten minutes went by did they all realised what was happening.

All their Alea members were quitting because of coach Kudou.

That night that they were overjoyed to see Coach Hibiki, they completely missed how Coach Hibiki had taken over leading the team and Coach Kudou was in the back seat.

Coach Kudou did not have that commanding aura that he usually did in the presence of Coach Hibiki.

How did it feel to be learning from somebody who looked like an assistant coach?

All three came out later with their suitcases and in ordinary clothes.

They were serious.

"Hey, wait!" Said Endou running to them. "Let's sort this out."

"I'm not going to be taught by an assistant coach who been lying about being a coach" said Xene shocking him and then he wheeled past him.

"Sorry, Endou" said Snowwolf, wheeling past.

"Can you imagine the headlines? Cursed Coach loses all the Alea members" said Clockwork. "The finals will be interesting"

And then they all teleported away, they went through the portal and began to make their way home.

Meanwhile on Earth, Inazuma Japan was still reeling from shock at what just happened.

"Back to practise" suddenly Coach Kudou said.

They all shakingly did.

When the day was out, three people had shown up to take off all three spots to make what happened real.

But.

The teams dynamic didn't flow as smoothly and moves were blocked off.

There was no Kenshin.

Snow angel.

Avalache.

Legendary wolf.

Meteor Blade.

Emperor Penguin 3.

Killer fields.

DNA.

Grand Fire.

When Todd and Janis left, they only left with two moves at most, but this was like a wing to an airplane suddenly went missing and Inazuma Japan was crashing and burning.

It was definitely not the same team anymore.

"Damn it. Will we be okay for the finals!?" Said Kevin in the dining room.

The phrase, you never know what you have until it's gone was very much true in this case.

Passes that any three would have got, weren't connecting.

The newbies weren't on the same level as the rest of the team and now they could very well embrass themselves on the biggest stage of their lives in front of millions.

"How can missing three players make our team dynamic so much worse?" Thor said.

"Thats just it. There not just three players" said Kudou. "If a soccer ball was kicked into their chest, we could count on them to get the ball that way. If they truly ran with the ball without worrying to pass it, no player would be able to catch them. Xene saved the whole team when I, Endou, Clockwork, Snowwolf and Coach weren't here and made us leadershipless. He made out lowest moment into our finest. Who else could boast such a win?"

Nobody.

Inazuma Japan had shocked the world by that overwhelming win against a national team.

"What about Clockwork?" Said Kudou. "He may have personality issues but he helped me and has gotten us of tough situation by using his brain"

Silence.

"And then there is Snowwolf" said Kudou. "Without him, I would have never seen Ceila again. Wasn't he the one who made sure Rika isnt married to a demon Lord right now?"

More silence.

"Lots of our moves are sealed and the team dynamic is a mess" said Kudou. "We need them to stand a chance in the finals. We will be up against a team who fought their way to challenge us for the world, for the second time. It would be a national embarrassment if we go out there like this"

It was the reality of the situation.

There was no way, they can train up the newbies this late in the game and advance as a whole team.

"But how?" Said Scotty. "They said they were leaving because the coach had no balls when he was in the presence of Coach Hibiki. Thinking about it, Coach Kudou really did act like an assistant coach in the presence of Coach Hibiki. How many of us would have agreed to be here if we were told we will be trained by an assistant coach instead of a real coach? Seeing all that tough attitude go down a drain in a single night. I would feel scammed but all three had the guts to leave."

Seeing all this, the coach was always so tough and demanding, he helped them grow, he had a backside against Coach Lina.

They thought this was a coach.

But that night.

"The Coach has effectively destroyed this team" said Axel.

Outside the door was none other than Coach Kudou, listening in.

Him not having balls had destroyed his precious team once again and now this one as well.

The team really couldn't survive without the three.

#Alea#

Desarm tied a cloth over his shoulder that was bleeding immensely, but he was facing down a gun that was aimed at him.

He knew his time was up.

"Do it" he said, "Or I'll heal up and kill you, another day"

The woman squeezed the trigger only for a beam to cut her in half by the torso, blood and guts sprayed onto him.

He was saved, but he had to move.

His people were voltures when they sense somebody is weakened, so he moved fast, his heart bumping.

It looks like today, he would not die a honourably in battle like he drempt of.

#Scene Change#

Snowwolf was asleep when a young looking man appeared in his room, the square puppy that decided to sleep in his room, nose twitched but didnt wake up.

Aleaus looked and saw that the boy had everything he ever wanted, a family.

"Are you ready to come out of your bubble?" He said before placing a hand on him.

He removed his memories and gave him his old ones.

Suddenly Snowwolf sat up and his eyes were dead, tears came out of his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom somehow, not seeing the man in his room.

He remembered a life with his twin brother before the Avalache came down and killed his whole family but him.

He remembered the terrible moment when he was told he was the only one who survived the accident.

Suicide crosses his mind in that moment, when he was left alone.

Aleaus did no expect such a massive reaction as he could see Snowwolf wanting to kill himself.

In the original time line, it took years of therapy to get the version that was first introduced.

In the boys mind, he had no reason to live. God had been heartless by allowing him to survive.

Snowwolf saw a sharp enough object and went for it.

In a split second, Aleaus understood.

He was going to kill himself.

Aleaus stopped him from plunging it into his neck.

"I want to die!" Said Snowwolf. "I don't have any reason to live. My parents. My brother. Their all dead. What reason do I have to still be alive!? Why can't I die!"

He completely broke down, he was in so much pain, that Aleaus wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay.

But he could do one better.

He placed his hands of his eyes and began to take the memories away and bring back the memories he made.

"You are Snowwolf" he said. "You parents are alive. Your siblings are alive and are many. The cold weather has never truly harmed those around you. You can smile again"

And Snowwolf did.

"Go to your bed" he said.

Snowwold subconsciously did and went back to his bed.

Aleaus gave him a dream filled with love and understood that if he wanted to keep his little alien alive, Snowwolf must never be allowed to have his human memories back.

The boy wanted something to cuddle so he gave him a giant occupus plushy and he curled around it and he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was a sad day when an almost adult dissolves into his child mindset because he had to have time to recover from the emotionally damaging memories.

Out of all those he took, Snowwolf was the who needed a new life the most.

And scene!

Next chapter, the news that the Alea players quits hits the Japanese newspaper and other paper, stunning a nation. A phone call is made to all three of them asking them to come back. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

When the media found out all three Alea players had quit, they had a field day with it.

'The Aliens leave'

'Inazuma Japan in trouble?'

'Has Inazuma Japan sealed their fate?'

Headlines like this rained down on Soccer island and in Japan, stunning two populations.

Torch and Gazelle were especially stunned to see Xene quit.

Those three were such an important pillar to Inazuma Japan impressive success that even a child could see it.

But more importantly, they lost Xene, the best player Inazuma Japan had and was one heck of a commander when put in charge.

Coach Kudou declined to comment about why all three quit but now a whole nation was wondered about how their pride and joy, inazuma Japan would perform at the finals and if they had players to pick up the other three slack.

However, Inazuma Japan wasn't feeling too good about this right now, Coach Kudou seemed to have his mind set to not calling them to come back.

#Alea#

Snowwolf found himself being tackled by 7 short stubby brothers and sisters.

He decided to go down and face palmed into the snow.

They piled ontop of him and gave a triumph roar because they took him down.

Suddenly Snowwolf was up and going into monster mode, scooping them up and pretending to eat them.

They giggled and ran away screaming, using what they could to defend themselves as he came for them.

It ended up becoming a snow ball match between him and his siblings.

Again he made sure to be light on them since the youngest was 2 here.

"Breakfast!" Shouted their mother.

Snowwolf tried to leave only to realise he had 'passengers' and looked to find all his siblings clutch on and one was climbing his head.

He gave an amused look before moving, his parents gave amused looks when they saw him.

God, he loved his family.

#Scene change#

"Young Master...are you sure you want all of it?" Said a servant and before Clockwork was a giant room filled with the results of his giant shop.

"Just give me the electronics, clothes and shoes and then sell the rest" said Clockwork.

Suddenly he heard.

"Smart move. You blow 54 crystals, little brother."

He turned to see a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had a full set of brown curly hair that went past his shoulders and their eyes were the same.

"Laco, your home?" he said, he knew how rear it was to see his big brother home.

"I had some time. Luckily our father can recover the money lose with one meal" said his brother. "You were blessed with the golden tongue from dad as well, so restaurants and food benders pay us to have you sample the food"

The money they lost could easily be made back and people would be interested in buying things from Earth for a much higher price.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang.

"Is father back?" Said Clockwork and soon enough a muscle man holding a several foot long fish with no eyes began walking pass the door.

"Is that a new fish?" Said, his brother.

The man was surprised to see them and said. "Yep. This kind of fish only appears once every 20 years. I taped the brawl when I and many chefs realised what the fish was" he laughed despite being clearly injured.

"Dad, can I watch you as you cut it up?" Said Clockwork, he knew his mother was on another plane taking photos for a big named brand.

"Sure thing" said his father. "It's going to be a long time before this kind of fish appears again. I'll show you recepies that go great with this fish"

Clockwork followed his father excitedly, and his father ruffled his hair.

He grinned was like a child but he was overjoyed that his father didn't let the other chefs walk all over him and fought his way to get such a rear fish.

Of course, he would eat some of that fish too.

"I can tell what your thinking." Said his father. "Well, cut it up first and then we eat"

We?

Clockwork loved his family.

#Scene Change#

Xene wondered if he should go to earth, judging by the look of the sky, it was going to rain soon.

He opened up a chat and he realised he didn't really have anybody to talk to now, that he wasn't on Inazuma Japan.

His parents were busy as always and he almost wished he was back on the team.

Suddenly his earth phone rang.

He took it out.

Wait.

This number is...

Why was this man calling? Didn't he cut off all contact?

He picked up the phone and said. "Coach Kudou. Did I leave some of my stuff behind?"

#Scene Change#

Lina Schiller sighed and got out of the car, in front of her was a passage way that really should have been paved over but didn't.

She walked through it and up a path, what was most noticeable about this path was, the dark lumps where things used to be.

A play area.

And an Orpahange.

She came here sometimes, wondering how an orphanage could vanish over night and where did it go but it wasnt until a year ago, did she finally get the answer.

But today, instead of her being by herself, there was another person.

A person eating popcorn as he stared at her.

It was Aleaus.

10 years later and he returned back to the scene of his biggest crime.

"How does it feel to have some closure after 10 years?" He said, crunching.

What?

So he was.

"You were the one who kidnapped them" said Lina.

"Correct" he said.

As soon as he said that, a hand went right across flesh.

SLAP!

"How can you look at yourself after what you did to those children?" She said. "You talk them away from their-"

"Home?" He suddenly whipping his head showing that he was completely fine. "Are you exactly delusional enough to think an orphanage is a home? You advertise the children within the walls to adults weekly and then you don't tell them that if they hit 18 without adoption, you'll have to throw them out into the world and cut off contact with them. If that's a home, then I wonder what you call the house you grew up. Miss Schiller?"

She was stunned.

"To answer your first question." He said. "I saw the children 10 years ago but nobody could see me." Before he said. "Now you want to know why I took them. I'll answer your question. I didn't take them. I saved them"

"What?" Said Lina, what nonsense.

"I've been watching the orphanage for a long time." Said Aleaus. "Do you remember the state your father was in, 10 years ago?"

Of course she did, Xavier died.

"What does that ha-" she began.

"You father was a man who knew his youngest child was murdered. The police were looking the other way" said Aleaus. "Wouldn't you say, he was habouring a deep hatred for the world? Being a parents and being siblings come with two different emotional levels. Can you say with all certainty that if your father was given a gun and the person who killed his son was right in front of him. He wouldn't fire?"

Silence, as her eyes went wide.

"You fears that your father would go down that path, lead you to put the children in front him" said Aleaus. "You put Xavier in front of him. But it didn't work did it? Didn't your father start developing weapons?"

More silence.

"Now what would happen if, a man who was in such a state was suddenly exposed to children who adored him?" Said Aleaus. "Didn't Xavier change his hair style and play soccer because it made your father smile? Didn't all the kids eyes light up when he walked into the room? How many times did the kids ask you, when your father would be coming?"

"He would never touch the kids" Lina said.

"Are you, sure?" Said Aleaus. "Why wasn't he listening to his own daughter then? Did you know when I took them, I found out your father had run test on them and he even took them out, without you knowing. The staff was sworn to secrecy and so were the kids. Your father was using them as lab expertiments. Their bodies were a wreck on the inside. How many times has a child come to you saying they don't feel well and you allowed your father to convince you they needed just rest? How about the time you walked in, seeing a staff giving a child a shot and was convinced it was medication?"

Lina looked like she was just slapped.

"You suspected something was going on and did nothing. By the time you did, It would be too late" said Aleaus. "So I took them. Ended their days as lab experiments. I rebuilt the torn bodies and took those memories away from them. I took their loyalty towards your father away from them and gave them a new life. Physical pain can heal but emotional pain would last a life time. And those don't want to go back being human"

"What?" Said Lina.

"Im sure you noticed with Desarm" said Aleaus. "Didnt you try to teach him, like he was human and he completely rejected it? When you saw Janis, didn't he have an overwhelming sense of pride with being an alien? How did Torch look at you and the Raimon Eleven when you met? I may have given them the Car but I didn't teach them how to drive it."

Silence.

"As another species, they have parents and families" said Aleaus. "There was no experimentation going on. Those who were supposed to care for them weren't betraying them every day. I gave them bodies that were so much better then their old ones and they thought more clearly too. It wasn't my fault they developed a superiority complex but that was probably a way to put a barrier around themselves. They have opened up more since a year ago, don't you think?"

And she knew it was true.

Torch and Gazelle would have never entered a human team.

Desarm would have never asked her for help.

Janis would have never said yes to a human selection.

Xene seemed to be able to understand humans a lot more and allowed people to be the leader.

They all were healing, but.

"If they are healing, you could have called the police about your suspicons" said Lina. "You shouldn't be playing g-"

"Do you know Snowwolf, the boy with the gray hair and is always so gently, is suicidal?" Aleaus said, shocking her.

"What?" Said Lina.

"That child's human identity was Fubuki Shirou" said Aleaus. "He had a twin brother and family. But suddenly while driving home, an avalanche was triggered. The doctors finally told him after a week of waking up in the hospital, that his whole family was killed and he got away with merely scraps from luck. He was the only surviving member as such a young age. They made sure to never show him anything sharp and planned to take him to a therapist because they feared he might be suicidal. That was the point I took his memories away and gave him a new family. Do you think this fate is far kinder, living with that knowledge and having a panic attack every time he heard a rumble from the sky?"

Silence.

"And then Clockwork" he said. "His father allowed his boss to pit the blame on him for a mistake. But instead of trying to get a lower job because he has a family, he burrowed a massive amount of money. Eventually, he ran away. Discarding his name and his right as a father to escape his mistake. His wife would have to work for the debt and then eventually her son would have this debt on his head and he would spend many years working. Did you know Clockwork found his father?"

She was stunned.

"The man was in a noodle shop on Soccer Island" said Aleaus. "The man recognised his own son and tried to reconnect. He would have hid if Clockwork had recognised him and denied their relationship. But I dumped Clockwork in an incredibly wealthy family, instead of making every coin count, he was spoiled rotten and even unknowingly paid off his humans family debt and improved living conditions for his human mother. Do you think, I shouldn't have touched him? His mother was even thankful that her son was given another chance at life"

Lina had nothing to say.

"Now would you say, I'm entirely evil?" Said Aleaus. "I had power so I used it. Making a difference species allowed them to completely separate from their past selves."

"Where did Desarm hear all that war proppgander from?" Said Lina. "Is he really killing people and participating in a war? How can you send a boy out there."

"My rules are simple" he said. "I would give them what they want but in exchange, they must never fully develop one thing. And that is a heart"

"What?" Said Lina.

"Surely, you have noticed by now" said Aleaus. "I made an environment where they can't trust others like humans do. They can't feel compassion for another thing like humans do. I want through a lot of trouble for them not to resemble humanity. But Desarm was becoming too humans so what is the best way to get ride of Humanity? War"

"...Your insane" said Lina.

"The War will end in 8 years" he said. "But he seemed to have fun. By the time he is dispatched, you can go see him when he's an adult. Don't worry about tremour. I shattered all their innocence years ago. And they worship me as their god. If I disappear, their whole world comes crashing down"

And with that Lina realised she wasnt dealing with a normal person but an intellegent monster.

Did he kidnap them just to feed his own ego!?

"Good, luck telling any police this" he said before smiling and disappearing.

She went to check her phone, only to find it was starting up.

Her phone had been forced to shut down.

She had nothing.

#Scene Change#

Xene looked at the training ground for Genesis that had been built for him and his team.

It was basically a massive stadium.

He was hearing that it was either going to be bullzoded down or it would be used for when Soccer is made an official sport.

Either way, his days of Soccer were at an end and his parents were truly preparing him to take over the family business.

He said. "System on"

Suddenly a soccer ball flew at him at an inhuman speed and he caught it and began to run.

That's when he saw somebody in the corner of his eye that made him stop.

"Welcome back, my favourite alien" said Aleaus, smiling and then appearing before him and hugging him with all the affection in the world.

Xene mind had shut down from shock at the unbelievable situation he was in.

Suddenly he heard in a sweet tone.

"I'm so happy you stayed here instead of watching the Finals. Now let me give you kisses"

Suddenly Xene woke up with sweat pouring down his face, his whole body trembling.

A dream?

That was the worst dream he had ever had.

His master was kind but it felt so real.

It must be a dream, his master would never have such human intentions towards him and anybody else.

He was heartless.

He was the image of perfection.

To think his mind would come up with such a terrifying dream.

But to be on the safe side, he should be there to watch the finals.

Xene didn't know his thoughts were matched by Clockwork and Snowwolf.

"Hmm" said Aleaus in his favourite building on the planet.

"Prehaps, I overdid it?"

#Scene Change#

"The humans aren't bad after all" said Gazelle, as he and Torch zig zagged through them for fun.

The tournament was over for them, they might as well go for a good kick around before the finals.

They scored and were called in by the coach to give them the last speech they would hear from the coach.

It was incredibly boring for both aliens.

And then he was about to dismiss them when he suddenly looked a certain way with wide eyes.

Torch quickly realised he was staring him and slowly everybody was too.

"What?" He said.

"Your pupils are changing" said Gazelle.

"Eh?" He said.

Somebody handed him a mirror and he saw his pupils go from circle to a lightning symbol and back again.

Finally it settled on the lightening strike symbol and didn't seem to be changing back.

He was stunned but like this, he looked more mature.

"Did you just age?" Said Bryon, as they all looked at him.

Torch blinked.

"It's a partial aging process" said Gazelle. "If he was ageing completely he would be on the floor in great pain as the process tore him apart for days."

The humans were stunned.

But what Torch could hear was the mocking observation in Gazelle voice.

So out of the 5 captains, your the granddad Torch?

Torch ignored him because he knew his new pupils were cool.

And scene!

Next chapter Inazuma Japan vs Little Giant. Xene finds out pretty much everybody is here for the match but Desarm. However in the Little Giant team, hides a chaotic person he hadnt seen in years. Review/ fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"Here, you go" said a woman handing Xene his popcorn, after he paid.

He made his way inside the stadium and immediately the cheers of thousands of people reached his ears.

This was it.

This was the finals, the match to decide who was the best in the world.

Xene took out his ticket and began trying to look for his section and chair, much to his surprise he found that he had a VIP seat and right next to him were people, he felt like he hadn't seen in a lifetime.

Gazelle.

Torch.

Janis.

Clockwork.

Snowwolf.

"So it's true, even you quit" said Gazelle seeing him.

"The is no point in being on a team if I have no faith in the coach" said Xene sitting down.

"It's crazy that were all here" said Snowwolf. "Well, Desarm isn't. But who would have guessed, well meet again"

"So Desarm really did go to war" said Torch. "That guy as stubborn as a mule. He won't die"

"Captain, love your new eyes. I had no idea you were that old, " said Clockwork, getting on Torch nerves.

"I see your knack for a angering people is still there" said Torch.

And that when they all heard a loud cheer as both teams came out.

Inazuma Japan vs Little Giant.

But somebody immediately caught all their eyes.

"Hold on a minute, is that?" Said Janis looking on with fear.

But it was.

In a Little Giant midfielders uniform was none other then the alien, Squid.

He had wavy gray hair and was slightly tanned from the last time they saw him but they all would never forget that face.

Because underneath that innocent look, was the face of pure cruelness.

Once upon a time both Squid and Xene were fighting over the spot to be considered the leader for the mission to Earth but because of his cruelty, he was not only kicked out but he was kicked off the mission all together.

I'f Xene was the embodiment of order, Squid was the embodiment of choas.

"Maybe, its not him?" Said Snowwolf hoping.

They were all silent, because they knew it was him.

And if this was indeed him, then Inazuma Japan and every human around Squid was in danger of this ticking time bomb.

Luckily, he was put on the bench when the whistle blew to start the game.

It was Inazuma Japan ball and they were doing good, however the goal keeper for Little giant kept taking out his God Hand X and it soon became clear there was a giant hole in Inazuma Japan.

No matter how much Inazuma Japan tried to cover it up, even a child could see this wasn't the same team that had yet to lose.

They were weaker on attack and defence.

This was Inazuma Japan without their aliens that were strong pillars of the team.

"It's like this isn't the same team that beat us" said Gazelle.

"So this is the same team without you, Xene" said Torch.

They watched as Little Giant was became so fast that the current Inazuma Japan players couldn't keep up.

This wouldn't have happened if Xene, Snowwolf or Clockwork were there because they wouldn't lose in speed.

And then Little Giant took a shot and Endou just barely managed to stop it but he banged his back against the pole.

It was a corner kick to Little Giant and little Giant took a shot again.

Endou couldn't stop it and Jack came from nowhere and used his head to deny the goal.

Barely.

It was a corner kick again to Little Giant.

Endou tried his new move again and failed, Kevin came to the rescue by using his body as a human shield.

Judging by the way he was laying there, Kevin was done.

"Is this going to be the whole match?" Said Torch. "Inazuma Japan using itself as a shield? What would they do when they run out of players or go into over time?"

And the coach of Little Giant made a substitute.

Squid.

When Inazuma Japan saw that he was the only one who wasn't really tanned, they all wondered who he was and so did the audience.

"The player that is going on is a first timer in this tournament" said one of the announcer

"His name is Squid and he's from the planet Aliea!"

There was shock on the field and in the stadium.

Little giant had an alien on their team!?

Squid joined innocently and the ball came to him.

The moment it did, he swiveled around at an impossible speed and gave the ball a kick.

The ball was sent to Endou who suddenly found the ball hitting him in the chest, but he clenched his teeth and it lost power.

"Is he okay?" Said Squid looking like he didn't mean to do it.

Endou got up only to almost collapse immediately and clench his chest.

"Endou!?" Said Nathan.

But it wasn't just the captain, Harley who was marking Squid took a step and was in so much pain that he let out a yell.

"I didn't touch him" said Squid.

Harley tried to walk but he was met with pain all the way.

"That's Squid, alright" said Xene. "He moved faster then the human eye can see and struck a blow directly to Harley foot"

Harley had to be carted off just like Keven off the field.

It was on an onslaught.

But then Squid showed his true colours to Inazuma Japan when the referee was catching up and the cameras hadn't fully turned around.

He showed a demented smirk to all of them, and then the cameras and ref had caught up, and was as innocent as pie.

"That bastard, he was the one who injured me" said Harley.

And then the ball came to Squid and he 'accidentally' collided with Todd.

To those who didn't know him, it was an accident and Todd managed to walk away fine.

But then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and clenched it and Todd almost throw up, getting the team attention.

"Does he plan to send everybody to the hospital?" Said Janis.

"I'm betting that he's doing this to see what he can get away with before the audience and Little Giant coach realises something is wrong here" said Clockwork. "But by then Inazuma Japan wouldn't have enough players to form a proper team"

What is Inazuma Japan going to do?

They saw the answer.

Everybody suddenly crowded around the goal to protect Endou.

"Do they plan to use themselves as a human shield?" Said Snowwolf. "What about attacking?"

"They don't have the power to get through God Hand X" said Xene. "All they can do is stall until Endou can full master his move"

It was frustrating.

Seeing the team he was once on, cower like this.

Suddenly Snowwolf got up.

"Where are you going?" Said Clockwork.

"I'm going to join" said Snowwolf. "I may not like the coach but this is may be the last time that I'm on Earth. I'm not going to watch a slaughter of a team I used to be part of when it could be the only way round"

He wasn't helping but he had a point.

Did they really want to spend what could possibly be their last hour on earth watching this pathetic show?

And then they watched as Inazuma Japan used themselves as human shield as Little giants just attacked like it was nobody's business.

Inazuma Japan managed to kick it out of bounds but they were just delaying the enviable.

They expected Little Gaint to retrieve the ball, that's why it was so surprising when the ball was suddenly kicked back onto the field.

Everybody looked and were stunned to see Xene, Clockwork and Snowwolf approaching Inazuma Japan bench.

Janis knew he was at the level needed for this so he stayed behind.

It was an unexpected thing for everybody to see but Clockwork, Xene and Snowwolf were still registered on the team.

They stopped in front of the coach.

Both parties came to a mutual agreement to save the team, in that moment.

Suddenly all three were dressed in the Inazuma Japan uniform!

"No way" said Thor.

"I can't believe my eyes" said Scotty.

And then the coach made the appropriate substutions.

Three way.

All three went onto the field and you could just see the relief in the air.

Xene went straight to Endou and the boy blinked.

"As somebody who was once a captain for this team. I have some advice for you, " said Xene making him blink.

Xene suddenly clenched at his arms stunning the boy.

Endou seemed to have suddenly gotten something once he stared at the action long enough.

And then Xene walked to the barrier the team put around.

"He'll be fine, now" said Xene much to everybody confusion.

"So he's finally got it?" Said Clockwork. "This is going to be interesting"

Suddenly the whistle blew and one announcer yelled.

"3 of the 4 members Inazuma Japan lost has come back to the team for one last bash! How will things play out from here?"

Everybody was wondering what these aliens would do and the fact that they all acted like regular players should have sent a red flag to Little giant once that whistle blew.

Sure enough, the ball got to Endou who remembered Xene advice.

Suddenly Endou had a giant golden man behind him with red cape as he yelled. "INAZUMA JAPAN! GOD CATCH!"

The world watched as the best goal keeper move was unleashed and it left the world and stadium in shock and awe.

That moment Inazuma Japan felt a burden lift from their shoulders because now they could focus on Attacking.

And attack they did.

It was the most beautiful combination anybody had ever witnessed, Inazuma Japan never lost the ball even when they should have and at the end Endou even came out to give the ball to Xene to score.

Nobody had ever seen a more powerful Meteor Blade in their lives.

That goal against somebody who had never been scored on before, was earth shattering.

"I call it the Sky Drop" said Wally.

Xene attempted to go back when he heard.

"I'm disappointed Xene"

Squid.

He turned around and saw that Squid wasn't even facing him but looking at the coach who seemed to be overjoyed with the goal.

The whistle blew to end the First half.

Inazuma Japan was overjoyed but.

"Everybody, stay away from Squid" Xene suddenly warned everybody as they got drinks.

Everybody was stunned, but they were about to see true madness.

Once that whistle blew, Squid was no longer showing that innocent face but showed the twisted expression for all to see.

As soon as that ball hit him, he dove that ball right into Kudou chest.

"Nii-San!" Screamed Ceila, as Kudou was sent flying.

There was no mistaken it anymore.

Everybody was shocked.

But Squid used that moment to take down Thor and Scotty.

The referee blew a whistle and issued two red cards.

The coach who realised his mistake was about to sub him out when he said very loudly for all to here.

"TRY TO SUBBING ME OUT!" He said. "I'll just release Choas Energy into the air."

"What?" Said Coach Daisuke.

Every single person was silent from pure shock.

"What?" Said Endou.

"I'm high jacking this match. So sit back and watch Humaniods." said Squid. "The portal isn't functioning, so lets die together. I hear this planet can't handle Chaos Energy."

Silence.

What?

Choas energy?

Inazuma Japan recognised that term all to well.

"Squid, are you insane?" Said Xene. "You'll kill us all"

"I don't care" said Squid. "I spent months, kissing up to a humanoid. Smiling, laughing. I felt sick. All for to day, I will show the whole world that I was meant to be on that ship"

"You are insane, Squid" said Xene. "How was Aliea meant to make connections with Earth with you attitude?"

"I don't care" said Squid. "We're going to play a match and everybody is going to like it"

That's when they all heard a scream, and saw a woman who attempted to leave get sent flying and for a brief moment there was defiantly a pink barrier in the sky.

"Is that?" Said Xene.

"A barrier" said Squid. "Nobody in this stadium is allowed to leave. And nobody is can get to us from the other side"

Some people didn't believe only to get almost roasted.

There was choas.

"Now then. It's time to play my version of soccer" said Squid. "If you don't follow my rules, this barrier will get tighter and tighter. And you don't want to be the person that is cut in half. "

This was madness.

He said.

"So Xene. Let's play soccer"

The finals of the FFI had been highjacketed.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inzauma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"Trapped here with humanoids" said Torch. "This is my worst nightmare"

"If Inazuma Japan doesn't play by his rules. We won't make it out alive" said Gazelle.

All three detested this guy.

If Squid became leader, a good portion of those chosen would have jumped ship.

Those who were near the barrier and could look over the stadium could see the broadcasting stations had alerted the police and ambulance on the island.

#One the Pitch#

"Stop this" said Xene. "What happened between us has nothing to do with the human race."

"Well, I want it to be" said Squid. "I want to hear the screams of children as the barrier tears them apart. I want to hear the screams of dispair coming from their parents as they watch their children die before their eyes. I want the stadium to be filled with the blood of a thousand souls and the air soaked with the cries of the damned"

There was a long and scary silence, after that.

"W-What the hell? This guys a monster" said Axel.

Not a monster in ability but a monster at heart.

Suddenly Squid grabbed one of Little Giant Players and his right hand went around his neck and gripped it.

He was chocking him in front of the world!

"Stop!" Said somebody as people tried to rush.

Squid suddenly said "Did I hear...please make the barrier tighter?"

Just then the barrier moved and so did the scared people at the top, objects left behind were evaporated before their very eyes.

That was going to be them, soon.

Many people screamed realising this wasn't a bluff, they could die here!

"If you take another step closer to me, the barrier will get tighter" said Squid. "Like the goal keeper trying to sneak up from behind"

Just then the barrier got tighter and people were running in panic mode, the boy stopped immediately.

"Now this how we are going to play this" said Squid still squeeze the guy who was struggling to breath.

It was a horrible sight.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Said fuyuppe "Don't we have three people fast enough to stop him?"

"He's using their wiring against them" said Coach Hibiki making those on the bench look at him. "It's their very nature not to help somebody in need. Unless it's for a goal. There is no goal here. To save somebody would mean going against that nature."

Ako suddenly remembered when Ceila and Rika were kidnapped, all three just stood there and let it happen despite being strong enough to oppose.

Even Xene could not go against this nature.

"Xene, I'm giving you a choice" said Squid. "I can open a space in the barrier and you can walk out and leave everybody here to die. Or you can battle me for the chance that I put down the barrier, thus saving the humans here."

Somebody began to step forward and the barrier tighter again, making them quickly stop when they heard screams as more people scrambled to get lower.

Suddenly the whole world was on Xene, he could prevent a tradgey occurring but humanity was wondering why he wasnt saying yes to trying to save thousand immediately.

But they didn't understand how truly different an Aliea person mind worked to a human being.

Every part of his mind was telling him, he should leave them to die.

But.

His heart too grew in the time he had been on Earth.

Didn't he promise Scotty that they would go camping, together?

So in that moment, his heart and mind came to a comprise.

Squid was not expecting to see Xene launch forward at him and the surprise, made him let go.

The player doubled over as Xene smacked right into Squid.

" H-How?" Said Squid, seeing Xene save a human.

"I don't care about the humans. I'm going to beat you on live tv!" Said Xene shocking them.

This was the deal he made.

Squid expression went from shock to a grin as he said. "Xene, you sneaky bastard." In their language.

Before he thrust up and a soccer ball was suddenly at his feet.

He lunged right at Xene who could have easily been mowed down but held his ground.

What happened next was the roughest style of soccer they had all ever seen.

Each second had at least two fouls being made before all their eyes.

"This isn't soccer." Said Endou. "Their using the ball to hurt each other."

It was true, they just used the ball as a weapon to hurt each other and both of them were getting really roughed up.

Neither of them were concerned about their injuries and just kept going, there was no screams of pain or walking away.

Their tolerance for pain was on full display, in front of the whole world.

When you clench your teeth after your own leg is broken and continue without even wincing, then those who watched knew that they were both used to being in extreme pain.

And then both of them started smiling as they got hurt.

It was the most inhuman thing they had all ever saw.

They stepped their fight up another level, putting some exactly power into it, not caring about what happens around them.

Both their feet hit the ball at the same time and a huge shockwave broke out.

People had to shield their eyes.

Several National team's in the audience got a front row seat to what happens when two monsters from Alea clash.

Everybody was covering their eyes, moving out of the way so that they wouldn't get hit, with each clash, the ground shook and the field began to come undone.

"Forget the barrier killing us" said Janis. "Those two will finish us all off." The marble steps and seats where shaking.

Humans couldn't see because the wind made sure to keep their eyes barely open.

"This is nuts. They will kill us all" said Kevin.

"BOY STOP!" Shouted Hibiki.

Xene did stop, but.

Xene took one look at him and the look in his eyes was basically the middle finger.

Old man, who is weaker then myself, stay out of this.

"You, two stop them" said Thor.

"Are you crazy?" said Snowwolf.

"If we get in the middle of that we'll die" said Clockwork. "Both of them are stronger then us. Both of them no longer care that this is Earth. To get Squid to lower the barrier, Xene has to sacrificed his care for the human race."

Everybody was in stunned silence.

Endou began to clench his first, powerless to do anything.

He just couldn't understand how to save them, Xene had to sacrifice his emotions towards them.

Was there really no other way out of this?

Why did Xene have to sacrifice a part of himself just to be a good person?

If only Xene had been born human.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far" he suddenly heard right beside him.

Suddenly both Squid and Xene clashed again but before a shockwave could ring out, that would have surely destroyed the whole ground the two energys disappeared.

For the first time in 10 minutes, the wind died down and they were all allowed to properly see.

Holding both of their fists, was the man they had seen on tv.

The man who got rid of the choas energy.

Aleaus.

When everybody saw him, there was shock and the Aliens looked on in fear.

"Master" said Xene not caring that he spoke in Japanese.

"So the monster who watches everything has finally showed up" said Squid laughing not at all scared. "Hey, old man give me your seat. I'll use it to wipe out all life on this planet"

Silence.

"Only somebody crazy like Squid dares to speak to our god that way, " said Gazelle.

"This guy has a death wish" said Torch.

And the moment he said that Squid saw particles coming out of his body and so did everybody else.

But he didn't scream in confusion, he gave them all the middle finger as they all watched him turn to dust.

It was horrific.

Aleaus turned as if nothing happened and said. "Well, I pronouce that Inazuma Japan wins. Congratulations"

"Hold on, a minute" began Coach Daisuke.

And then the man was down, and so was every member of Little giant.

"What wrong?" Said Nathalie alarmed looking around.

"My lungs. It hurts" said Coach.

"Hummm did I hear something?" Said Aleaus.

This was done before the whole world much to everbodys horror.

"Like I said" said Aleus without a smile. "Congraulations Inazuma Japan on your win"

"But master" began Xene.

"Xene did you just talk back?" Said Aleaus and that's when Xene was reduced to his knees, he coughed up black blood onto the grass.

It was another horrific sight.

"Xene!" Said Wally.

However nobody dared to step in after they saw what happened.

But despite that Xene gathered strength and said in his language. "Of course not, Master. Did you enjoy the show?"

"In a situation like this. How can you not bow your head?" Said Gazelle.

As expected of their planets supreme ruler.

The man cranked his neck and saw the countless fearful faces staring back at him.

He look straight ahead and both Clockwork and Snowwolf gave him a respectful bow but you could tell was out of survival instinct.

"Lucky, I'm in a good mood" said Aleaus smiling inhumane wide. "I would have shown you all your worst nightmares"

This thing was terrifying.

They could all hear his voice in their head, reading their secrets and thoughts.

"This will strain the treaty" said Aleaus to himself looking at the choas that he partially caused. "Let's redo this"

And then the world went white for everybody as a God power erupted through all of reality.

Xene blinked when he suddenly heard cheering.

"We did it!" Shouted Endou Mamoru.

All the humans were cheering as the score showed 3 -1 to Inazuma Japan.

They had won.

What?

Xene saw Squid and in that moment, he knew Squid knew something happened.

The alien just merely rose his arms up and gave a shrug.

Had reality been rewritten?

"This is scary" said Gazelle. "We went from fear to cheering for inazuma Japan win. How powerful is Aleaus?"

"It should be illegal to be this powerful" said Janis.

"Well as expected of a God, we pledge our lives from the moment he could walk" said Torch. "I wouldn't expect anything less"

He cringed at the thought of his god only having age going for him.

It seems all those from aliea weren't effected by this but the humans had done a complete one eighty in attitude.

"You guys, we couldn't have done it without you" said Thor.

"Ur, no problem" said Snowwolf, burrying his uncertainty.

All three of them decided to keep their uniforms on and join the team in taking pictures and holding the cup.

"It's better this way" said Clockwork.

Before all three turned to the coach.

"You did well, boys" said Coach Hibiki.

They frowned.

Suddenly Coach Kudou grew balls and said "Coach Hibiki this is my team." Stunning the man. "I'm thankful for your help but the fact of the matter is. You handed this team over to me. You should be getting ready for your operation not barking orders"

There was silence.

"I'll back off" said Coach Hibiki because it was his team.

Xene smiled and shouted. "Scotty didn't you want to go Camping!"

Everybody stopped and turned to a small boy who's face was going completely red.

"Camping?" Said Aki.

"Who, what? Camping?" Said Scotty. "Of course I don't want to go camping with you all. Although I've never been camping"

"I'm game" said Clockwork surprising everybody. "Many fish to kill"

"If they hear you say that, you won't be allowed near the lake" said Snowwolf. "As for the camping. Sounds interesting"

And one by one they all agreed to celebrate their win by camping.

Being out doors, displayed who was cut out for it and who wasn't.

It was fun, and this could truly be the last moments that they had together so even Clockwork was somewhat tolerable.

"Who know camping could be fun like this, when it has nothing to do with training?" suddenly Xene said. "The human race is truly a one of a kind race"

"So your supposed to eat this fluffy thing?" Said Clockwork, looking at the thing on his stick.

Snowwolf was right next to Scotty when he swapped his for Scottys who had laced his with hot paper.

Scotty took a munch and immediately breathed fire with a red face.

"Hot!" He yelled.

Many were laughing.

"You can't pull something like that over on me" said Snowwolf.

Xene looked up at the sky, the sky leading back to his home and then he glanced at Scotty who didn't even know that his enjoyment was being shown on his face completely.

And then he realised who Scotty reminded him off.

"They do look a like" he said not knowing he had said that out loud.

"Hmm?" Said Endou.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of my cousin Kirayai" said Xene much to those nearby surprise. "He's always messing with people and has quiet the ego but deep down, he's always one of the hardest working people in the room. He's weird like that and still looks like an elementary student. Scotty reminds me of him"

This surprised them, because one they weren't aware that aliens could have extended family and two that Scotty resembled an alien.

They tried to recall an alien version of Scotty that had that giant alien ego with him but came up with nothing.

And then Xene dropped a little bit of the boys personality.

"The last I heard, a parent of his classmate tangled with his parents again because his mouth made them mad" said Xene making them all sweat drop.

Janis was suddenly handed a skewer but it was the large fat hands holding it that left him in shock.

It was Jack.

"I hope this tournament has helped you understand humans a bit more" said Jack.

Nope.

"If I wanted charity. I would have gone to a charity shop" said Janis and then he got up and began to walk.

"Don't walk to far!" Yelled Ceila.

Janis ignored this and continued walking.

"I'll follow him" said Snowwolf. "I live in the woods after all"

The alien followed and was quiet enough not to alert Janis to his presence.

#Scene Change#

"Your madness worked to bring out Xene inhuman sign" said Aleaus as he looked at his toy, the perfect rival for Xene.

Squid was in the air, unconscious.

"Now I got plenty of time to send Xene cousin to earth" said Aleaus. "The next time Endou and the others will see my aliens will be when their adults"

End!

Review!


End file.
